Where is My Mind?
by claralynn21
Summary: When Bella moves back to Forks to live with her dad she meets some new friends.Edward Cullen is one of them,however,they didn't start so friendly.This is a horrible summary I know.It's my first fanfic so by easy with me.Then you can get rough later.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Bella moves back to Forks to live with her dad she meets some new friends. Edward Cullen is one of those friends,however, they **

**didn't start so friendly. This is a horrible summary I know. It's my first fanfic so by easy with me....then you can get rough later. Oh and of course there will be some **

**lemons in further chapter. I'm anxious to get to those suckers.**

Chapter One

First day of school. Fanfuckingtastic!! How I live for these moments. Can't you just hear the sarcasm? It's my first day of school here at good ole Forks High. I just moved back with my dad since my mom was incapable of raising me. It only took me 14 years to realize that. I have basically been raising myself for those 14 years. I made my own breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I handled the grocery shopping. I was the one who made sure the bills were paid. Coming home without lights was not fun for a teenager, especially if you have friends coming over. I had to make a stupid excuse that the whole neighborhood must have lost their power. It was so embarrassing being that the neighbor obviously had lights since his porch light was on. It was for that reason that I stopped having friends come over. Well…I stopped having friends at all. I just didn't want to bother to get close to anyone. I planned to get out of here the first chance I got, and I didn't need attachments.

Now don't get me wrong. I loved my mom; she just didn't know how to raise a child. I think she should have considered what was involved in raising a child when she took off and bolted away from Forks and my father. I was only three, so I didn't have a choice in the matter. She broke my dad's heart when she left. She not only took his heart, she took his little girl. I did visit my dad during summers and Christmas vacations, so I'm glad that I got to maintain some kind of relationship with him. During those summers we would go fishing and just hang out. What?? Yes I like to fish! There's nothing wrong with that. Stop looking at me like I'm a weirdo. Anyway….That's how we bonded. Father and daughter. It was during one of those fishing trips this past summer when I decided to ask my dad what he thought of me moving in with him. He was putting bait on his hook when he nearly hooked his own damn finger? Wow…Surprised much dad?

"Really Bells? You want to live with me?" My dad said this with a look that I'll never forget. It was a look of surprise, joy, and was that fear? I guess I can't blame him. A 17 year old girl in the house could get kind of scary.

"Yeah I'm serious Dad. I want to spend as much time with you since I'll be headed off to college next year. I don't know how many summers I'll come back for once I head out into the real world." I laid it on thick.

"Of course you can stay with me sweetie! You didn't even have to ask. I was just surprised that you'd want to live in Forks with me. You'll have to ask your mom though"

Ohhh…Mom. Yeahhhh, I forgot about that. I just figured I'd take off. Maybe put in a sleeping dummy in my bed. I doubt she'd notice. Right?

I left a month early from summer vacation back to Phoenix. I had to get this over with. I took a cab home from the airport since…well didn't I already talk about my mother's forgetfulness? When I came home, I was a little surprised to see my mom, or shall I say traumatized to see her and her new boyfriend in the middle of the living room floor. My eyes still hurt from the image. I still can't help the shudder from just thinking about it. Why did I bring this up again? Oh right! I had to tell my mom the decision that I made.

"Umm….Mom, could you please go and put some clothes on?" I said this with two hands over my eyes. I wanted to be DOUBLE sure not to see what I just saw when I opened the front door.

"Oh my God, Bella!! I forgot you were coming home today!!" Really mom? And I thought this was my welcome home party. Jeez this woman needs some tips to strengthen that memory of hers. Maybe a new route to work or play a little Sudoku? I don't know. She needed to do something.

"I'll be in my room till you decide you're ready for me." I ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I put my suitcase in the closet. There was no use of unpacking everything since I wasn't planning on staying here long anyway. I only brought a little bit of stuff back from Forks with me. Everything else I left at my dad's. I walked around my room wondering how it was gonna feel not to be here anymore. Instead of waking up to the scorching sun busting through my window, I'd be assaulted by the bitter wet cold air, but hey……no sun in my eye. You can't beat that.

"Ok Bella! You can come down now!"

About time…What was she putting on, a corset and gown? I made my way down stairs trying to find the words to tell my mom that I wanted to go try living with my dad. I didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything. I needed to find a way to just gently break the news to her.

She was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked beneath her. My mom was beautiful. She had short wavy brown hair, fair skin, and hazel eyes. People said I looked like her. I never saw it though. I mean I'm just your average girl, typical medium length brown hair and brown eyes that I got from Charlie, average height, and light skin that you can almost see through. No color what so ever. Except when I blush, that's when you'll actually see some color hit my face. And I practically blush for let's see…..EVERYTHING! Seriously, just asking me for directions can make me blush. It's so annoying. So yup….Just average Bella.

My mom was staring at me waiting for whatever I had to tell her. She looked a little worried. She probably thinks I'm gonna bust out and tell her I'm preggers. Not a chance of that mama mia, so you can scratch that off your list. Ok here I go.

"I wanna go live with my dad in Forks." I blurted out. Wow….way to ease her into that.

"Whhat?" she stuttered. "Why?"

"I just want to get a chance to live with Charlie and get to know him better than just summer vacations. I'm gonna head off to college next year, and it will be my only chance to go live with him before I move into a dorm." I stared at her waiting to hear her response. She was looking down. When she looked up I could see tears in her eyes. Shit, she broke out the waterworks!

"I know I'm not a good mom Bella, but I do love you and I try my best to take care of you. Am I that horrible that you want to get away from me?"

Should I be honest? Nope…I can't break her heart even more. She has been a good mother and has loved me unconditionally. She just didn't do the other things that moms needed to do. Like let you kid be a kid. Not worry about grown up stuff. I won't tell her this though. I couldn't bear for her to feel like she failed.

"I know you love me mom, and you have been the best mother a girl could ask for, but I just want to see how it is to live with my dad. It's just something that I need to do. I hope you understand that, and won't hate me for leaving you." I looked down and bit my lip waiting for her to scream and tell me no.

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner. I understand what you want to do, and I won't be that mother who stands in your way and tells you Hell no, get your ass up stairs! You're not going anywhere! Wait? Can I do that? Will that work?"

I laughed. My mom always knew how to do that. I think that's in the mom job description. That's another thing she got right.

"No that won't work mom. I'll probably just jump out of my window and break a leg or my neck. You'll have to wheel me around in a wheel chair and teach me how to pop wheelies in it, but I'll never be really satisfied since I won't be able to dance and run which you know I just LOVE to do. It will be your entire fault, and how could you live with yourself? My dreams to attend Julliard will be ruined!" She started laughing.

"I'll just bottle up those feelings and ignore them of course! I'll decorate you're wheel chair. Maybe put some pegs on the spokes. You'll have to forgive me after that."

We both were in hysterics. I'm gonna miss these moments. I stopped laughing and went to sit in her lap.

"You know I love you mom. Me moving away isn't gonna change that." I laid my head on her shoulder.

She brushed my hair behind my ears.

"I know pumpkin. You have to promise me that you'll call me every single day!"

"Mom….I can't call you every single day! There are days when you don't even talk to me when I'm here!" After I said this, her face fell. Oops…Me and my big mouth.

"I'm sorry about that Bella. I didn't ignore you purposely or anything. I just thought you didn't want me to bother you. I know how you like to be on your own." She looked at me with regret. That is not what I meant when I said that.

"I know you didn't mom. I really do like being left alone." I let out a small laugh. "Otherwise you would have smothered me."

"Now, tell me about this guy I unfortunately saw in a compromising position?" My mother blushed.

"Well that's Phil! I met him two weeks ago. He is amazing! I don't know how I got so lucky!"

I listened to my mom tell me how she met Phil by get this….her bumping him from behind with her car. My mom worked her charm and he didn't file a claim. He took her out to dinner the same night. He was some baseball player. I know my mom couldn't resist that. She always said she loved a man in uniform. She prattled on as I laid my head on her legs and she played with my hair. Yup definitely gonna miss these moments.

So, a month later I was all packed up and ready to go. I decided to spend the last month with my mom. I have to say, I enjoyed it. I got to know Phil better, and I was completely comfortable knowing my mom was gonna be ok. I only took the necessities to Forks….my clothes and three pairs of shoes. I'm not a big fashion person. I only wore t-shirts, jeans, and chucks. I didn't have the balance or patience for heels, and my feet were always cold to wear flip flops. Even in hot ass Phoenix! Imagine in Forks! My feet would look like Adam Sandler's in Mr. Deeds. Not gonna happen, so chucks it is. I was going to have to buy sweaters and a jacket to fit into my wardrobe.

I arrived at my dad's house a week before school started. I got settled in. I bought new bedroom comforters and curtains. I made the room livable for the next year rather than just two months. All in all, it looked perfect. I found myself comfortable in my new sanctuary. Charlie was the chief of police, so I didn't' have to worry about him bugging me so much during my quiet time.

I stared out of the window…..I wonder how easy it would be to sneak out of the house by climbing down the tree? Really…What would I have a reason to sneak out of the house for? To go throw the trash or pick berries? I have no life. It was pointless even thinking about it. Oh well.

The next week was just me basically getting settled in. I went grocery shopping since Charlie kept nothing but Hungry Man TV Dinners in the freezer. Gross…How did he survive off of that junk? I'll have to start showing him real food. Bring him back to the beef and chicken world! Not processed fake food. I could at least do this for him.

The Friday before school started Charlie called me down stairs, or should I say yelled my name to where the neighbors could probably hear. I think I even saw birds on the tree fly away from his yell. Well I spoke to soon about him disrupting my quiet time.

"Really, Dad? I was reading you know." I said as I stomped down the stairs.

"Oh yeah? Reading what?" he asked.

"Oh ummm, I was reading on . I have to keep up with the news you know." There was no way in hell I was telling him or anyone about my internet reading addiction. I would take that to the grave.

"Ok. That's good I guess. Anyway, can you take out the trash?" I stared at him and I'm sure my jaw dropped a little.

"Are you serious? You called me down for that?" Jeez…I didn't think Charlie was this lazy.

"Like a heart attack Bells." He smiled.

"Sure thing!" I said in my most sarcastic voice. I stomped into the kitchen and got the HALF empty trash, put on Charlie's boots since I was not going upstairs to put shoes on, and went out the front door toward the trash cans. Once I saw a car with a bow on it, I dropped the trash. I spun around and looked at Charlie standing at the doorway.

"You bought me a car!!" I screamed jumping up and down. I lost my footing with the 6 sizes too big boots and fell flat on my ass.

"Bells are you ok?!?" My dad asked while laughing.

"Yeah I'm fine….You're boots are just a tad too big." I could feel the blush already as I heard the young kids across the street laughing. Whatever I have a car!!

"So do you like it?" My dad asked.

I carefully and awkwardly ran to the car. It was a black Audi TT. I know it was used, but it was in good condition.

"It's not a new car. It's a 2004, but the guy at the dealership told me that this is a car that a 17 year old girl would like." He shrugged.

"Are you kidding me? I love it! You didn't have to buy me a newer car dad. You could have bought me a beat up old truck or something. I would have still been happy."

"I wanted you to have a nice car. It was going to be a graduation present anyway. You just got it sooner than expected."

I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Daddy."

So that's how I came to be here at Forks High on my first day of school sitting in my car looking at the building like it was going to talk to me.

"Well here goes nothing." I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car and headed toward the building. I went straight to the admissions office to get my schedule.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan. I need to pick up my schedule."

"Oh! You're the chief's daughter! Wow you look just like your mother."

"Uhh….Yeah. And thanks?" Was the looking like my mother a good thing or bad thing to the woman?

She handed me my schedule with a map on how to get around to where I needed to go. Let's see Biology, Trig, Government, and Gym. Ugh….Great I have fucking gym. At least it was at the end of the day. I had to look at the bright side or towards the end of the rainbow. Whatever the damn saying was.

I headed towards my Biology class. It was still a little early, but oh well. I could get a seat in the back. As I walked into the room only a few people were in there. Obviously it was the nerds that sat in the front of the class. The room was set up with tables, two people per table. I immediately went to the back of the room and sat at the last table. You see the early bird gets the worm! I sat there messing with my phone while people started to filter in. I was too occupied with my phone that I didn't even notice someone sat next to me. Someone? Should I even call this person a someone? He was hot! He looked to be tall. He had a messy head of, what the hell color is that, bronze? Yup, I'd say bronze hair. And his eyes were this amazing shade of green. He was pale. I'd say I'd give him some competition in a Pale of the Palest Pageant. And that jaw! Is it legal to be this hot? I'd have to ask Charlie about the laws here. He was toned. Not all beefy meathead type, but you could tell he worked out. A body good it does him. What the fuck…He has me talking like Yoda. It was like looking at a Greek God! Wait how am I noticing all of this? Am I staring at him? Dear God I'm staring at him!

I turned away really quick. I looked to the side and noticed he was staring back at me. Wow was he checking me out? Way to go Bella!

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Oops I guess not.

"What do you mean? I'm sitting down." I said. Damn it. My face feels hot. There's the blush. Where have you been my dear blush? You're a little late to the party.

"Yeah I fucking see that, but why here? Everyone knows you sit here only if invited to do so." He had a scowl on his face. What an asshole! Like I was supposed to know this shit.

"Well pardon me King Dipshit! I didn't know this seat had your name on it! Did you fucking mark it?" I stared at him waiting for him to say something. He just started at me like he was amazed someone told him shit. He must not be used to that.

"Hello? What you didn't realized girls could talk?" He opened his mouth as if to say something. He closed it, obviously thinking about what he was going to say next. He came up close to my ear and whispered.

"Well most girls use their mouth for other things rather than talking…..maybe a little mumbling, humming, or moaning, so unless you are willing to accept the role by sitting your ass in that there chair, then I'd suggest you get up."

"Yeah…I think not!" I got up and looked around to move to a different seat, preferably way across the other side of the room, but with my luck the only seat open was the table right in front of him next to a tiny girl with a pixie haircut. She was very pretty and looked nice enough. I got my stuff and went to sit down at the table. As I was moving, the jerk smirked and shrugged his shoulder.

"What a shame. I had great plans for you."

I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Do you mind?"

The pixie girl responded back, "Not at all! And don't mind Edward. He can be a jerk at times. He's not always like that." She smiled.

"More like an asshole is more like it. Dude has serious issues" I rolled my eyes as I heard Edward laugh. "I'm Bella Swan"

"I'm Alice Cullen, Edward "the asshole's" sister."

I slammed my head down on the table; fuck…I'm just doing great on my first day aren't I?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

I heard Alice laughing. I looked up. Great my embarrassment and miserable day is amusing to her. First I take an imaginary marked seat of some higher than god jerk. Then I insult him to his sister! You all know how protective sisters can be. I wouldn't personally know. I've only seen girls get their teeth kicked in for bashing on some girls cheating brother. It was not pretty, and I personally liked my teeth where they are, thank you very much.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just that you seem to think I'm gonna get in some sort of catfight with you over what you said. Believe me; if I had to defend my brother's honor to every girl that talks shit about him, I'd probably have the skills to be a professional boxer by now, and let's face it, I'm not fit to wear those hideous outfits and ruin my nails in those gloves."

I started laughing. Wow….I liked this girl. She came up closer to me to whisper so that Edward couldn't hear which I know he was, nosy bastard.

"Listen, like I said. He's not always a jerk. He just feels like he has an image to uphold or some shit. He's been like that since he started high school. When he is around his close friends, he's totally different." Her voice got higher as she said with excitement, "Which I'll introduce you to at lunch! You'll love them!"

"Wait, what? She's gonna eat lunch with us?" I told you, nosy bastard.

Alice turned around and glared at her brother, "Yeah she is."

He said nothing after that. He just crossed his arms and looked as if someone just told him recess was canceled. Well someone is wearing their Nikes. I looked at him and snickered.

"What?" he said. Rather rudely I might add.

"Nothing, I just noticed that you are wearing a nice pair of Nikes. The CHECK really stands out."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not wearing….." Oh….There goes the light bulb. He figured out what I was really trying to say.

He shook his head and mumbled a simple, "Whatever"

Alice laughed. "He's not used to it you know."

I looked at her confused.

"The talking back thing. He's not used to it."

"Oh well, he better get used to it." I shrugged. I hope he heard that.

"He will." She smiled. She sounded so sure. Is she like Forks' own personal Cleo?

Class was about to start when a blonde girl came through the door wearing a short frayed denim skirt, a tight cami, and sandals. Where did this girl think she was, Florida? Its 65 degrees outside! I'm not going to lie. The girl was pretty I guess. I mean she wasn't troll looking. Although, she did wear entirely too much makeup and had her hair styled as if she were competing in a Texas pageant, but she's one of those girls that you look at and say "Ewww....I wonder where she's been?" or "Yuck…I bet her herpes have herpes."

She made her way down the aisle and I knew what seat she was headed for. I rolled my eyes, "Of course." I said to myself. I bet Edward didn't mind her sitting in that chair. She looked like the kind of girl that would be willing to fill that role he was talking about.

"Hey Eddie! Can I sit here?" She had a high pitched annoying voice.

"First, don't call me Eddie, and second, yeah as long as you promise not to talk. Things didn't go so well for the last person who tried to do that. And it's not like you have any other choice."

"Ok! I don't like to talk anyway. I'm more of a screamer." She said in what I suppose was to be a seductive way.

"Good to know Lauren." Was that annoyance in his voice? Weird, I figured he'd be on this girl like white on rice.

Finally, in what seemed like forever, the teacher started to talk and get class started. There was really no work just the typical first day stuff, going over the rules and procedures. The usual boring stuff that makes you think why didn't you just skip the first day of school altogether. Before the bell was about to ring, the teacher announced this gem,

"Don't get used to the seats that you are sitting in right now. Tomorrow you'll have assigned seats and there's no point in coming to me and telling me where you want to sit and with whom. The seating arrangement has already been predetermined."

I looked to Alice with a sad look and noticed she was looking at me with a mirrored look.

"Booo…I was really looking forward to having you has my lab partner this semester." She said with a pout.

"I know me too. Maybe we'll still be sitting with each other. Who knows? It could just be fate" I said with raised eyebrows.

Alice laughed and said, "Maybe." Why did I get the feeling that she knew this seating arrangement?

The bell finally rang signaling it was time to move my ass to the next class. We started walking out of the classroom when Alice asked,

"What do you have next?"

"I don't know let me check." I stopped walking to get out my schedule from my backpack. I was bumped into from behind and went flying forward toward the ground. It seemed as if the floor was coming at me in slow motion. I even had a chance to register in my mind "Well this is going to hurt." But my face never reached the floor. I was grabbed tightly from my waist and brought back up. Whoever it was still held a firm grip. My back was to their chest. Either this was a really strong flat chested chick, or this was a guy holding on to me. I turned around to see who it was that saved me from my humiliation, and what do I see? Edward Cullen's beautiful green eyes staring back at me. Why hasn't he let go? Better question, why haven't I moved away from him? I could feel him breathing against my back. I didn't want to move. This spot felt pretty comfortable if you ask me. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"Uh yeah….I'm fine." I could see relief in his eyes before he pushed me away by the hips roughly.

"Good. Next time watch what the fuck you are doing." And with that he walked away.

I stood there confused and looked at Alice. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

"You got me." She shrugged. "Edward gets his little mood swings from time to time. You'll get used to it."

The hell I will. I didn't want to get used to the first teenage guy going through menopause with his hot flashes being sporadic. No thank you. I'll pass.

"Anyway….It looks like I have Trig next." I said to Alice changing the subject as I walked to my locker. This school was so small, everything was easy to find. You'd have to be entirely dumb to get lost in this place.

"Ewww…Ok, meet me back here, and we'll walk to lunch together! Now I gotta go! I have to meet Jasper before my next class." She gave me a hug and walked away. A hug? Umm...Ok. And I'll just pretend I know who the hell Jasper is. I couldn't even see Alice in the hallway anymore. She sure did move fast for short girl. She put those small legs on double time.

I went into my Trig class and sat in the middle this time. I didn't want to chance taking some ones seat again. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that situation again. I swear as many times as I have done that today, my eyes are gonna get stuck in my head.

I sat beside a girl with curly dark brown hair that looked like she had way too much hairspray in it. Seriously, you could smell the fumes coming off her head. God forbid someone lit up a cigarette around her. She looked to be petite and had blue eyes. Of course she was pale. Most people I've seen here looked to be related to Casper. I really had no room to talk. I was more like THE Casper rather than just related. That's what happens when you lock yourself in your room and stay away from the desert sun I guess.

"Hi! I'm Jessica Stanley! You're Isabella Swan right?! You're Chief Swan's daughter! How do you like Forks?! Have you made any new friends yet? I saw you walking with Alice Cullen. Are you two friends?" Oh my god….Was this girl a detective hooked on cocaine? I felt the bright light shining on me and I was being interrogated.

"Ok…I'll try to answer all those questions. Let me know if I miss anything. I go by Bella. Yes my dad is Charlie Swan. I like Forks so far I guess, and yes, I made a friend in Alice Cullen today. We were lab partners for about an hour and a half." Whew…I think I answered them all.

Jessica started laughing. "Good job! You passed the survey!" I didn't know a survey was meant to be passed.

"Well good. Who knows what I would have done if I failed." I smiled.

She laughed again. Why does she keep doing that? I'm not even trying to be funny.

"Well welcome to Forks High! If you need any gossip or have any gossip, ask me or tell me first!" Was she serious? Was she running a tabloid magazine for this school? Weird.

"Ok. Will do!" Not.

After that interaction I stared toward the front of class as the teacher began talking. He was a regular slack off day Nazi. He went straight into passing out text books and into the first lesson. I'm pretty sure his motto was "All work and No Play" And you all know what happens to Johnny when that happens. At least I wouldn't have to hear the chatterbox to the right of me. Teach on Mr. Hitler.

**Edward's POV**

What was wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about the new girl? Ever since I walked into Biology and saw her sitting at my lab table that I've sat at since what…Forever…I couldn't stop staring at her!

I went to sit down. She didn't even notice I was there. She was just messing with her phone. She was that naturally beautiful girl that you rarely saw. She didn't have make up on. Her hair wasn't done up. I was just down with one side tucked behind her ear. It was a shade of brown…I don't know specific fucking hair colors so I'll stick with that. It was wavy and made me want to ball that shit up in my hands and give it a little pull while she was on top of me, under me, or simply hovering over me. Hell…I'll take her anyway I could get it. She had flawless skin and perfect lips. I wonder if it would be rude to ask her to get up and do a little twirl for me so I can get perfect view of her body, more specifically her ass. Why has she not noticed me? And what the fuck, I'm seriously sounding like a pussy right now. Who the fuck cares if she hasn't noticed me, it's not like I cared what these girls around here thought anyway. They need to be fawning over me, not the other way around.

All of a sudden she looked up and just stared at me. I saw her eyes going over my features Ok…Now I know she is checking me out. Does she not notice I'm staring right at her? I saw as her eyebrows rose up in recognition of what she was doing. She quickly turned away without saying one word. What is up with this girl? Why am I becoming obsessed with what she's thinking? Man up Cullen!

So I did what I normally do to girls, I let the asshole in me come out.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Yeah...Like that. I stared at her waiting for her response.

"What do you mean? I'm sitting down." She said with annoyance. Whoa….feisty little firecracker.

"Yeah I fucking see that, but why here? Everyone knows you sit here only if invited to do so."

"Well pardon me King Dipshit! I didn't know this seat had your name on it! Did you fucking mark it?" Holy shit! No girl has ever talked to me like that. I didn't know if to be amazed, turned on, or pissed. Right now I was a mixture of all three.

"Hello? What you didn't realized girls could talk?"

Oh and it just gets better! I opened my mouth trying to think of the perfect comeback. I got up close to her ear and whispered,

"Well most girls use their mouth for other things rather than talking…..maybe a little mumbling, humming, or moaning, so unless you are willing to accept the role by sitting your ass in that there chair, then I'd suggest you get up." BINGO! That's a winner! And fuck she smelled good! It took all the strength I had to not run my tongue along her neck to taste her.

"Yeah…I think not!" I couldn't help but fell a little bummed by that. Why the fuck not!?!

"What a shame. I had great plans for you." Rejection is a bitch.

She got up to walk away; well at least I got the ass shot! And a nice shot it was. The only seat left was right in front of me with my twin sister Alice.

Perfect! I can still keep her in my sight! Again…Why do you want to?

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"Not at all! And don't mind Edward. He can be a jerk at times. He's not always like that." Of course you don't mind Alice, and stop telling my secrets! Let her think I'm a jerk

"More like an asshole is more like it. Dude has serious issues"

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment…Or and asshole according to her.

"I'm Bella Swan"

Bella? The name fits. Wait did she say Swan, as in Chief Swan? Fuck.

"I'm Alice Cullen, Edward "the asshole's" sister."

I saw Bella slam her head on the desk, way to scare the girl Alice!

I listened in on Bella and Alice's conversation. What? I'm a nosey fucker…What can I say.

Except when Alice whispered something to her, but then followed it up with basically inviting her to sit with us at lunch!

"Wait, what? She's gonna eat lunch with us?" I accidently blurted out. Damn it now they're going to know I'm eavesdropping.

Alice turned around said, "Yeah she is." Nothing more. I knew that look on Alice's face. It was that look that we were all scared of. Never underestimate a 4'11 pixie. I folded my arms and bit my tongue. Why did she have to sit with us? I just basically pushed her away because of the unknown feelings I was getting for her, and here comes Alice pulling her back in.

I noticed Bella look at me and laugh.

"What?" I didn't even try to hide my anger.

"Nothing, I just noticed that you are wearing a nice pair of Nikes. The CHECK really stands out."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not wearing….." Oh…I got it she was trying to tell me Alice had me in check. Just wait Bella, It'll be you soon enough.

I shook my head and mumbled "Whatever"

Great…Lauren just had to come in late! Now she'll have to sit by me. Fuck, I'd rather have Bella sitting next to me rather that this bitch. This girl was that obsessive "Fatal Attraction" type of girl that I stayed the hell away from. I didn't need to find dead bunnies on my doorstep.

"Hey Eddie! Can I sit here?" Ugh there goes that high pitched fucking voice. I can't deal with that the whole semester.

"First, don't call me Eddie, and second, yeah as long as you promise not to talk. Things didn't go so well for the last person who tried to do that. And it's not like you have any other choice."

"Ok! I don't like to talk anyway. I'm more of a screamer."

"Good to know Lauren." Yeah, there was no way in hell I was finding that shit out from firsthand experience.

So I sat there all period staring at the back of her head. I wondered why now I was feeling this way. No girl has ever got to me. I was the type of guy that didn't settle down with one girl. I didn't have time for that. I wanted options, and I liked my options! I didn't spend whole class periods daydreaming about some girl. I'd just go and get what I wanted. You know, love them and leave them. No scratch that, fuck them and leave them, but this felt different. I don't know how. It just did. It was more than just wanting to take her in one of the broom closets and fuck her. I actually wanted to get to know the little firecracker.

I wasn't even paying attention during the whole class until I heard Mr. Banner say that we would have assigned seats tomorrow. Oh thank God! I can get away from this psycho who has been staring and me and sniffing in my direction the whole class period!

As the bell rang, I gathered all my stuff and started walking toward the door. I was right behind Bella, so I wasn't really paying any attention to anything except her ass, when all of a sudden she stopped right in front of me. I bumped into her from behind knocking her down. Thankfully I caught her before she could hit the floor. As if by instinct, I pulled her close to me as I brought her back up. Her back was pressed up right against me. I gotta say…this is much better than the view. I felt my hands on her hips and I didn't want to let go. I started breathing a little heavier. Bella turned around and stared at me with her chocolate brown eyes. How have I not noticed her eyes? She just stared at me. Why hasn't she pushed me away?

"Are you alright?" I asked. I was genuinely worried that I pulled her up to fast and hurt her.

"Uh yeah….I'm fine." Ok good. This position felt too intimate, and something else was noticing this also. I pushed Bella away mad that I let myself feel like this.

"Good. Next time watch what the fuck you are doing." As hard as it was, mentally and physically, I walked away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Finally the bell rang and saved me from Hell also known as second period Trig. It did stop Jessica from blabbing in my ear though; the draw was that I actually had to do work. I swear if I do too much work I break out in a rash or hives. It has to be some sort of allergic reaction. I should look into getting a doctors excuse for that. Of course the rash is invisible so I'd have to find a doctor that would just believe my condition. Damn, what are the chances of that? So I started packing all my shit when Jessica came up beside me.

"So! Do want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?!?

"Well actually, I'm sitting with Alice and her friends. Sorry." Thank God Alice actually asked me to sit with them.

"Oh really?" She looked a little shocked and surprised by what I just said. "She actually invited you to sit with them. You just didn't assume that because you know I actually did that one time, and they all stared at me like I had a third head or something." Are you sure there isn't a third head under all that hair?

"Um…Yeah I'm pretty sure. She told me that she was going to introduce me to everyone at lunch, so I'm pretty sure that was an invite." Why was this so hard to believe?

"Hmm….that's weird. They never invite anyone to sit with them. It's like they are some cult and you have to be part of the group to sit with them. Whatever, it's not like I'd want to sit with them anyway. Their conversations are probably boring. Do yourself a favor and don't drink the Kool-Aid." Wow….Jealous much?

"Thanks for the advice, but if it is grape flavored, well, I just can't resist." With that, I threw my backpack over my shoulder and walked out of the classroom.

Alice said to meet her at my locker, so I headed straight there. It was from a few feet away that I saw a guy about 6'3 standing against my locker. He was lean and had that surfer wavy golden blonde hair. He was definitely good looking. As I got closer to him and my locker, I looked down at my outfit and couldn't help but laugh.

First he looked at me weird till he noticed my shirt. He started laughing also.

"I see that you're a Ramones fan." He said with a southern drawl.

"You bet your ass I am!"

We were both wearing a Ramones t-shirt. Different styles of course. Good to know there was someone here who had good taste in music. Speaking of someone, who was this person? Why was he by my locker?

"By the way, you're blocking my locker." He practically jumped away from my locker. Dude it's not like I'm gonna punch you in the face for blocking my way.

"I'm sorry! My girlfriend told me to wait at this locker for Bella. Are you Bella?"

"Yeeeah, but who's your girlfriend?" As soon as I said that I saw a flash of black hair fly under the guys arm. Someone's been smoking the pixie dust.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper, or Jazz, whichever you prefer." Ah…Makes sense. The hot girl gets the hot guy, but damn….He's like more than a foot taller than her. I bet she can fit in his pocket. They did look good together. Their height difference didn't look off at all, to me at least. "And Jazz, this is Bella!"

Jasper reached his hand out to me, "Nice to officially meet you fellow Ramones lover."

I shook his hand and replied, "Same here." Alice looked ecstatic as she was bouncing around.

"Two down, two to go, and let me tell you….you got the easy ones out of the way, EVEN with Edward!"

Whoa, whoa, whoa…..The other two were worse than Edward!?! Someone please shoot me now. I mentally called for the girl sporting a unibrow and muffin top across the hall at the other row of lockers, "Do it! Shoot me! Or hit me upside the head with your History book!" Damn…..My mind force must be on the fritz again.

Jasper must have seen the spooked look on my face like someone just told me I'd have to do a speech about the joys of sex in front of the whole city of Forks, all 3,221 or them.

"Alice, baby, I think you're freaking her out. Come on, they're not bad."

Alice put her hand on her hip and replied, "Really?"

Jasper scratched his head, "Well they're not THAT bad."

Ok…I can handle this. What is it? Two more people who have unexplainable mood swings? Yeah, I can handle that.

"Ok well let's go get this show on the road! " Alice was bouncing again. My god her legs must be fit.

"Let me just throw some stuff in my locker." I threw my Trig and Biology book in my locker and closed it preparing myself for meeting the other two. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe out. Ok, feeling a little light headed.

"All set." I gave a little smile. We walked to the cafeteria with Alice in between Jasper and I. Let me rephrase that. Jasper and I were walking, Alice was practically skipping. Her mood is so addicting. I felt like skipping and throwing in a little whistle just for pleasure.

As we walked into the cafeteria, I noticed people were staring at us. Is this really an uncommon experience?

"Why is everyone looking at us?" I finally asked.

"Because people are stupid." Well there's a good answer. "They aren't used to seeing someone new in our group. We're kinda picky." She shrugged.

We continued walking to the food line. I decided to just get a salad and Dr Pepper. I figured I'd balance out the fat, eat something healthy and drink something that's not. That's how I roll.

"Well why did you decide to let me in? This isn't like some prank on the new girl right? I'm not gonna find myself winning Homecoming Queen, then you're going to drop a bucket of pigs blood on me right?"

Alice and Jasper laughed.

"We were leaning more towards cow blood" replied Jasper.

"No Bella, there's just something about you. I can just tell that we're going to be the best of friends. All of us."

I blushed and looked down. "Thanks Alice."

"Now let's go to the table! I'm starving!"

I followed Alice and Jasper toward a table in the far left corner. As we approached the table, I saw a huge incredible hulk looking guy. He was built to say the least. He had short black hair and a boyish face that was round with huge dimples. He was sitting next to a girl that should seriously be on the cover of a magazine, no airbrush needed. She had long wavy blonde hair, and just from sitting down, you could tell she had that model figure. Damn, I need to start running again. I wasn't fat, but I did not look that toned.

We got closer, and they both looked up. As if on cue, I tripped just over my own feet. I didn't fall down, just gave that little stumble that for a millisecond you think you are actually going to die. You feel stupid when you actually do it, so it HAS to actually look ridiculous when others notice it, and all you can say is,

"Oops, I tripped."

The big guy started laughing. Not just a regular laugh, but a laugh that could possible set off car alarms or volcanoes. My confidence level was at an 8 before the trip; it is now at a 3.

"Yeah you did! No use telling us, we all saw it!" said the hulk, while surprisingly still laughing. Make that a 2 on the scale. I could feel my blush. My face felt like it was on fire.

"Yeah well, what are you gonna do? I'm a known klutz. I have ribbons and trophies to prove it."

"Why I am not surprised." said a voice from behind me. Edward. I just narrowed my eyes at him as he walked around me and sat next to the big guy.

"Is that what you wore on the first day of school?" This comment came from the girl who shot my level down to a -10 by just looking at her.

I looked down even though I knew what I was wearing, Ramones shirt, skinny jeans, and chucks that should have been thrown out 3 years ago.

"Yes, it appears so." What kind of question was that? Duh….I'm obviously wearing it.

"You might as well have just worn a potato sack." She snorted.

"Well being that it's laundry day, and I'm going commando, I don't think a potato sack would have been the best option. It's a really cold breeze. Besides, my mom always told me to keep my goodies in the jar."

It was silent until the girls started laughing. The guys however were just staring with open mouths.

"Have a seat. I'm Rosalie, and this big hunk of man meat that seems to be catching flies with his mouth being that wide open is my boyfriend Emmett." I gave a little wave.

Alice chimed in. "Rose and Jasper are twins, and we've known Emmett since we were all in diapers."

"Oh cool. I'm Bella." I sat down and began opening up the salad container. I always felt a little awkward eating in front of people because for some reason I think everyone is looking at me.

"So? Is it really laundry day?" asked Emmett. That's when I heard it, a big smack right behind Emmett's head.

"Really, Emmett? Shut up and eat your food." I'm sorry, but I just had to laugh. The sight of Rosalie hitting Emmett was hilarious. His head jerked so forward that I thought it was going to come off.

"That's what you get for making fun of me tripping."

"Well you can't say something like that and expect guys not to react! Right guys?" He looked at the other two. Edward was just staring at me. He didn't reply. Neither did Jasper, he was focused on eating his pizza. "Guys? Oh what the fuck ever, I'm just man enough to actually ask. You guys should pull those skirts down, ya'lls vaginas are showing."

I looked down and put the can of Dr. Pepper up to my cheek in hopes of cooling my face down.

"Don't bother. You're just gonna get all flustered again." Edward again! What is it with this guy? If that's how he wants to play it, so be it.

I noticed that he had a brown paper bag with his lunch.

"Awwww…..Did mommy pack your lunch for you today. Did you get lucky and get a snack pack also? I bet she even put a little note in side for you."

Everyone looked stunned at first, and then they were in hysterics. All except Edward, he was just staring. Emmett was right in Edwards ear laughing. Edward finally punched him in the arm.

"Shut the fuck up dude, it wasn't that funny." He said while glaring at him.

Emmett reached in the front pocket of Edwards's plain black shirt that definitely fit him right, oops getting off topic, and pulled out a little post it.

Emmett read the not before Edward could snatch it back.

"Have a wonderful day at school my sweet Edward. The world is your oyster! Love, Mom"

We were all laughing again, and the whole cafeteria was staring at us. Edward grabbed the paper back and put it back in his shirt pocket.

"How sweet, right next to your heart. Tear." Emmett said as he pretended to wipe away tears with a napkin.

"Whatever." Edward was just picking at his food now.

"There's nothing wrong with being a mama's boy Edward. We got all the perks. They're just jealous." Said Jasper.

Edward fist bumped Jasper. "Right on! They just don't know." Wait, what? Man, I really wish I could let this one go since he's already been picked on, but I...just...can't…do...It!!! Argh!

"Whoa, let's back up this fun train about 5 seconds. What did you just say Edward?"

"What? They just don't know?" He replied with puzzlement.

"No before that!" I wanted to hear him say it again.

"Uhh….Right on?"

"YEAH! That!" I started laughing. "Who says that? Are we in the 60's? Did we teleport back in time?"

"What the fuck! What's wrong with that phrase? A lot of people say that! Maybe you should jot that down instead of your lames ass "Nike" joke!" Excuse me? My Nike Joke was the shit.

"I don't know….It just sounds like something my dad would have said after scoring some _bitchin'_ acid! Then his day would be _copasetic_. You know what I mean?" I couldn't stop.

"Damn! What is your problem? You seem to really like fucking with me. There has to be some hidden meaning behind all this. Is this your way of telling me you want to fuck with me somewhere more private? The broom closet or perhaps the backseat of my car?"

I felt the blush creep up again. Ugh….Why did this always happen?!?

"You see, I told you that blush would come back." He traced his finger down my cheek.

I slapped his hand away. "Fuck you!"

"Just name the place and time. I might be able to fit you somewhere in my schedule."

"Did you ever think that I treat you like that because you're just an asshole, plain and simple? Not every girl is gonna drop their panties and screw you just because Edward Cullen smiles at her or looks her way!"

"Well we have already established that you aren't wearing any panties, so you're half way there sweetheart."

I threw my arms up in the air. I was too furious to even say anything more. Just then, the bell rang. I had forgotten everyone was still at the table. They were completely silent until Rose spoke up.

"Ok, well that was interesting. All this sexual tension has got me hot. Let's go Emmett!" She grabbed Emmett by the hand and dragged him off. "Later guys and nice to meet you Bella!"

"What Rosie said, and welcome to the group Bella. You'll fit right in." yelled Emmett.

I couldn't help but smile. I also couldn't help but see the major eye role Edward just gave. Whatever, it felt nice to be in a group. I never thought that it was something I wanted, but these people were cool, with the exception of one.

Jasper got up and stretched reaching his hand out to Alice.

"Well we should start heading to class. What do you have next Bella?"

"I have government, then gym." I grimaced.

"Oh cool! I have government also. I'll walk with you there."

"And I have gym for 4th period, so I'll meet you at your locker." said Alice.

"Awesome! It's gonna be nice having people in class that I know!" I was relieved. They made me feel at ease. I didn't have to go in class sitting by myself feeling like people were staring at me like I was Quasimodo. I reached my hand to my shoulders just to make sure I didn't have a slight hump. What can I say….I'm a bit paranoid.

Edward finally got up and went over to Alice.

"You ready? You know how I like to get my seat in the back." And god forbid someone take that special seat.

"Yup!" She pulled Jasper down by his shirt and tiptoed to give him a kiss. "I'll see you after class. Take care of Bella!"

"I will Tink." Alice giggled and slapped him on the arm. "Ok, let's go get this class over with."

We walked to the class talking about various things such as our music taste, which were very similar, favorite bands, and favorite movies. I felt like I've known Jasper even though I just met him today. We had so many things in common; I thought that we shared a brain. It was kinda creeptastic yet very comfortable. It wasn't romantic feelings; it was more like he was a kindred spirit. Maybe we shared womb together at one point. Hell if I know.

So we sat there in class as the teacher passed out needed materials such as the syllabus and textbook. This teacher had to be pushing his 90's. He was so old. He talked really slow and sort of reminded me of "Herbert the Pervert" from Family Guy, especially since he kept checking out Jasper. I was sitting right behind Jasper, so every time the teacher looked at him, I would poke him in the back and say "Mmmmmm" just like Herbert. I gotta admit, we received a few dirty looks from all the snickering we were doing, but who cares. What was the old man gonna do? Get rid of his eye candy? I think not. I think I'm gonna like this class.

The bell unfortunately rang signaling the class change. I took a big breath and mumble to myself,

"Great, Gym class, yippee!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I gathered all my things and shuffled out of the classroom toward my locker along with Jasper.

"Not excited about gym class I see." Was it that noticeable? I mean I was walking extra slow to my locker with my head down and biting my nails, other than that, I didn't think it was that obvious. Maybe he kept hearing me mumble "fucking gym" under my breath. That could have tipped him off.

"Hell no….I seriously hate gym with a passion. I mean, what's the point of it, to pretend to play volleyball or basketball? Screw that, I'd rather sit my ass on the bench. That's what I'll be- a bench warmer. Or maybe I can just hide under the bleachers. "

"Jeez, tell me how you really feel Bella."

I laughed. "Sorry, at least I'll have Alice there with me. Maybe she can make the hour and a half go by quick." I shrugged. One can only hope.

We made it to my locker, and it didn't surprise me that Alice was already there with how slow I was walking.

"What took you guys so long? I've been waiting here for like 2 minutes!" This girl was impatient. "Did you two lock yourselves in a broom closet somewhere?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"What! No! Why would I do that! Jasper is your boyfriend, and I don't see him like that Alice. I mean he's cute, but no, just no." Alice and Jasper started laughing.

"Wow…I kinda feel offended." Jasper held his hand to his heart.

"Silly Bella, I was just messing with you. I know you wouldn't be in a closet with Jasper." This sick pixie freak! She teased me for her own pleasure.

"You are a danger to my health Alice! You made my heart beat go 1000 times per minute at least three times today!" I laughed.

"Sorry, it's just the look on your face each time is just priceless." I bet it is. We'll see if she says that when I'm dead on the floor looking like I just watched "The Ring" video with my face all contorted out of fear.

"Well you are forgiven. As long as you are getting some kind of pleasure out of it, then hey, it can't be that bad."

"I agree! Now you ready to go to gym?"

"No, but I'll go anyway." I put a fake smile on my face. Alice kissed Jasper goodbye and we went in opposite directions.

We walked into the gym and saw all the students sitting on the bleachers waiting for the gym teacher to come in. I kept praying to myself not to trip and fall down the bleachers as we climbed up to take our spot. We found a spot at the top and sat down. I took this time to look around and see if I noticed anyone in the class. That's when I saw that bronze hair. Edward was in this class! He was resting his arms on his knees and his head was down listening to his IPod. Not only was I going to make an ass out of myself in front of people, I would also do it in front of Edward! He is going to have a book written on things to fuck with me about once we get out of this class. I mentally slapped my forehead.

"Are you ok Bella?" Alice whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you just slapped your forehead pretty hard. I'm kind of wondering if you gave yourself a concussion." Oops, I guess it wasn't mentally.

"Oh….Uhhhh….yeah." I sighed. "It's just that Edward is in this class also. I already have to deal with him in 1st period and lunch, I'm not sure I can take anymore."

"Don't worry about it Bella. It's only the first day of school, and you're already stressing. I told you, everything is going to work out fine. Best of friends remember."

"Ok…If you say so." I laughed. Did I believe Alice, not really, but her way just sounded so much better.

I also saw Jessica was in this class. Well, I didn't see her, it was more like her third head saw me and decided to scream my name from the bottom of the bleachers.

"BELLA!! HEY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN THIS CLASS!!! THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

I simply nodded my head and smiled. My cheeks were getting tired from all this smiling. They haven't seen this much action since…..well I can't really remember. Sad I know. No need to pity the antisocial girl.

Edward must have heard this bit of information being that he picked his head up and looked in the direction that Jessica was frantically waving at.

As soon as I made eye contact with Edward, I quickly looked down.

Stupid fucker…..I bet he is just overjoyed that he can mess with me in here also.

"Please don't tell me you made friends with Jessica?" asked Alice with a disgusted look on her face.

I laughed, "Of course not, I have her for Trig. She sits right next to me and took it upon herself to let me know that she is Forks High's own gossip queen." I rolled my eyes. "She was the one that also informed me that you guys really don't let people into your group."

"She's just bitter because we didn't let her sit at our lunch table!" Alice laughed. "But seriously, you would have to be Mother Theresa to put up with her jabber jaw."

"Yeah, I've learned that." I laughed.

I heard an annoying giggle, and I looked in the direction it was coming from. It was Jessica who was now sitting in front of Edward. She was twirling her hair in that annoying way that girl's do when they TRY and flirt. It looked so ridiculous. Then mix it with her hyena laugh. I was truly in hell. Did she really think he was going to fall for that?

I looked at Edward and he was just smiling at her and listening to whatever was coming out of her mouth. Wait…..what? Why? Was this the kind of girls he went for, the ditzy females? A girl that looks like she can't think for herself?

Edward turned his head to the side and looked right at me. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion at first then he looked as if he had some kind of epiphany. At that point he did that sexy crooked grin and turned back to Jessica and reached out to twirl a piece of her hair. He then went on to whisper something in her ear.

I looked away at that point. What was this thing I was feeling from him flirting back, jealousy? Over Edward! No way! I didn't even like the guy. Did I?

Oh my god! Stop asking yourself questions!! It's getting annoying and weird.

Just then, a woman who I could have swore was the sergeant from Full Metal Jacket walked, or should I say marched in, with her sweat pants, Forks High shirt, and a whistle around her neck.

She looked like she could kick some ass….I was prepared for her to call us maggots!

I heard the loud screech of the whistle.

"Alright! I'm Mrs. Hardy. Consider today you're only off day! You won't be doing any physical activities today! We'll just be passing out your uniforms for this class and giving you your locker numbers! This will be the one and only day that this will happen! You all are mine for the rest of the semester!"

Oh shit….I'm just gonna love this class. I looked at Alice with I'm sure a terrified look.

"Help me." I said.

"Don't be so dramatic Bella. It's gym. We'll get through this together." She clutched onto my arm.

I giggled. "Ok…We'll be ride or die bitches!"

Alice laughed. "Wow, you just went gangster on me!"

"Sorry……It's just one of my alter egos. " I shrugged.

"YOU TWO AT THE TOP! ARE YOU GUYS DEAF?!? I JUST TOLD ALL THE GIRLS TO GO TO THE LOCKER ROOM!"

Alice and I looked down at the Mrs. Hardy like two deer's caught in headlight. We then looked around and noticed that girls were already going into the locker room. Oops I thought.

We got up and started going down the bleachers as fast as possible.

"And are you a man or a woman?" I said under my breath. Alice just laughed.

"Excuse me. What was that?" asked Mrs. Hardy.

"Oh um…I said we are on our way." I said.

"Well go faster…..my 90 year old grandma with a bad hip can move faster than that."

I wonder if her grandma was built like her, if so, then I'd expect no less from granny.

Alice and I got to the last step when, of course, I stumbled. My foot didn't quite step all the way on the last step and I started to fall forward. Thankfully, Alice was in front of me, so I just ran into her back. She didn't fall or even tip forward. She was like a wall. The little pixie was tough.

I immediately started to blush when I heard some of the guys laughing. I recognized one of those laughs from the asshole. I shot a glare up to him which made him laugh harder.

Alice pulled me by the hand and led me into the locker room.

And my gym class embarrassment begins.

**Edwards POV**

As I sat in gym class listening to my IPod, I still couldn't help but think of Bella. What was it about her that got me hooked? Is it her attitude? The type that doesn't give a fuck what people think, or more accurately what I think? I needed to get her out of my mind.

Today at lunch, her fucking with me was a major turn on. I wanted her to continue just so I could hear her voice or see her face when I said something that she didn't like. And what the hell was with her making fun of my phrases. That was annoying as shit. From now on I'll just say it just to bug her ass.

The girl couldn't be all that bad, but like I said "Edward Cullen" doesn't settle. I didn't want to get close enough to her and take a chance of falling for her. I'll just keep pushing her away along with pushing her buttons because that shit was just fun. I could maybe find some poor soul that I can lead on to take my mind off of Bella. That would be simple to do. There were so many girls that would be willing to occupy my time and keep my mind off things. The first decent girl that caught my eye would be the lucky winner.

"BELLA!! HEY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN THIS CLASS!!! THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

I looked up and saw Jessica Stanley's tits staring right at me. Well that was fast. But what did she say? Bella? She was in this class?

I looked in the direction that Jessica was yelling in and saw Bella sitting next to Alice. She quickly looked down. Well this is just great.

Well at least I can have Jessica to take my attention away from Bella.

"Hey Jessica" I smiled at her.

"Ohhh….uh…..Hey Edward!" You could practically see the girl bouncing from me talking to her.

"How's your first day been?" I asked as if I was actually interested.

"Umm….yeah, it's been great! Even better now!" She said with an annoying giggle at the end while twirling her hair. How did she twirl it? She had to have at least a can of hairspray in her hair by the way you heard a crunch noise.

"Yeah, I just really……" Jessica flapped her mouth some more and I completely tuned out. For some reason out of my control, I looked toward Bella. She has a disgusted look on her face. Why? Did she not like Jessica? I know she didn't like me, so I don't think she had to make that known yet again. WAIT! Is it because I'm talking to Jessica? Was that a look of jealousy? It was! I knew she was into me just a little, seriously who wouldn't be. Well this little idea of mine can work both ways. One, take my mind off the girl, and two, make Bella jealous just to piss her off.

I continued my flirting with Jessica; however, I bumped it up a notch. I grabbed a piece of her ridiculously hard hair and twirled it. I needed hand sanitizer after this stat!

Finally the gym coach came in and introduced herself to the class. She dismissed the girls to go to the locker room, but I guess my sister and Bella didn't hear her. They got their ass chewed out for not listening. I watched as they went down the bleachers and as Bella tripped, yet again, and almost fell down.

I started laughing. How clumsy is the girl really? She shot a glare up at me and that just made me laugh even more! This class might not be so bad after all.

**Bella POV**

We came out of the gym with Alice still complaining about the required gym uniform.

"Seriously Bella….Those sweat pants can go all the way to our arm pits, and those shirts are huge even for a small!"

"I think they are just huge for you Pixie!" I laughed.

"Yeah well, they are not gonna make my ass look good I can tell you that."

We were walking out toward the parking lot since gym was our last class. I noticed Edward standing by a silver Volvo. I guess that was his car. Duh…Why else would he be leaning on it?

Oh did I forget to mention his car was parked right next to mine? I can't even get a tiny break can I?

"Oh Bells! I forgot to tell you, this coming Friday we are having our annual back to school party! We've done it for the past couple of years! It's an excuse to get all pretty! Say you'll come!" asked Alice.

"A party huh? I don't know Alice I don't usually do parties. It's not really my scene. Besides I'm just gonna be that girl who is standing in the corner watching everyone dance and mingle."

"Well I'll be the girl next to you with ridiculously hot shoes!" she pouted.

"Ugh…..Ok I'll go, but you cannot ditch me!"

Alice threw her arms around "Of course I won't! We'll be like those country singer Siamese twins attached at the head!!"

I laughed as we continued walking to my car.

Edward scoffed. "This is your car?"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Yes. Why?"

"It just doesn't look like something you would drive."

"Yeah well you don't look like you would drive a car like that either." I said while pointing at his car.

"What does that mean?"

"It means like maybe grandma picked the car out for you. I mean come on, a Volvo? Isn't that one of the safest cars around? It sure is a grandma approved car if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you!" He glared at me. Ooooo……I think I just hit a nerve.

"Well actually you did." I smiled.

He turned around and got in his car without another word.

Alice was just standing there with a goofy grin on her face.

"You guys just need to do it and get it over with."

"No thank you Alice. I'll pass."

"Ok, well I'll talk to you tomorrow then!"

"Sure thing. Later Alice-- and thanks for today." I said while looking down.

"No problem Bells."

With that I got into my car and drove home. Today had been quite a first day. I met some awesome people and one asshole. It evened out though in my opinion. I just needed to figure out a way to ignore the jerk and things would be fine, something to get him out of my mind.

"Easier said than done Bella." I said to myself.

I'll just talk it one day at a time I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

**I guess I'm supposed to put this disclaimer in…..if not oh well, I did it anyway!**

**Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. I own nothing. I wouldn't claim the cock blockers stuff anyway!**

**Ok…..hope those of you actually reading like this chapter. Leave a review if you want…or not. I know I don't leave reviews on my favorite stories which I know I should. Ok enough of me rambling….ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5**

That night I made lasagna for Charlie since it was his favorite. He could eat it hot or cold. It didn't matter one bit to him. He was a lasagna fiend. We sat at the table as he asked me how my day was. I didn't go into details about much. I replied with a simple, "I met some cool people."

He didn't push me for more. Being a cop, I thought he would start asking for names, social security, and driver's license numbers to pull up their records. Thank the lord he didn't. If I was hanging out with murders and criminals, let me. They might make for some fun times and stories to tell the grandkids, but seriously, what are the chances of criminals in Forks? The biggest crime here was probably old Mrs. May jaywalking across the street and only because she was too old and senile to know any better. So I'll take my chances with my new found buds.

I laid in bed thinking about the day's events, especially the parts with Edward in them. I don't know why I kept doing it. He was annoying as fuck and pushed my buttons to no end and why, just because he was rude to me from the get go? If I acted like that to everyone who was rude to me, I'd be considered full time bitch by now; I'm only part time as of this moment. No, it was something more. I just didn't know what, and I'm not sure I want to know. Nope, I don't, so I needed a plan. I could tie him up each day and throw him in a closet for the day, so I can be sure he won't bug me. No, that won't work. He'll soon catch on, and start to fight back. I could just simply ignore him. That could work. I won't fall into his little traps of making me want to punch him in the throat by the stupid shit that comes out of his pretty mouth.

Whoa, we're getting off track! No talking about his pretty mouth that is attached to his beautiful face that's attached to his fuckawesome body. We are not taking the train in that direction, but the train has already arrived there Bella.

I put my pillow over my head like that was going to make the image go away. I eventually fell asleep after counting thousands of sheep jumping a fence that eventually turned into the asshole hopping over the fence. I accepted it thinking maybe eventually one of them would trip over the fence and fall right on his face. While waiting for that, I fell into a deep sleep.

The next day I woke up rested and ready for whatever the day had to throw at me. I got dressed, grabbed a pop tart, and made my way to school. I made sure not to park near Edward's car today since I knew what it looked like now. Operation ignore the bastard is in full force.

I got out of my car and headed into the school. I had to go to me make a quick stop at my locker before class. As I was getting my biology book and binder out, I heard someone come up behind me.

"You're Isabella right?"

"I actually go by Bella, and why do you want to know?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Mike Newton. I'm in your biology class and gym class. I just thought that I'd introduce myself." He said with his arms up to chest level. Just because my dad was a cop didn't mean I was. Did he think I was going to make a citizen's arrest for asking my name?

Mike was about 5'11. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair was styled in ridiculously gelled spikes that should be considered weapons. He was not ugly. He was just one of those all American type looking guys, complete with a letterman jacket. He was actually cute if that's the look you go for, which I don't.

"Well nice to meet you Mike Newton."

"Just Mike," he said. "Do you mind if I walk with you to class?"

"No….You're headed that way anyway." I shrugged.

"Ok. So how do you like Forks?" Dude, I said I would walk with the guy, not make conversation with him.

"Ummm…Yeah, I like it pretty good I guess. I can't complain."

"Yeah, I bet you're not used to the rain uh?"

"Nope, not that much, but I'll deal." I started walking a little faster to get to class.

"I can carry your books for you!"

"No that's….." He didn't let me finish. He just grabbed the books from me. What the fuck!

"I can carry my own books you know? God did give me arms for a reason." I said.

"It's no problem. God gave me muscles for a reason also." He smirked.

Wow, he could carry a book and binder that weighed no more than I'd say 6 pounds. Someone get this guy in one of those muscle pageants with all that bronze paint and the banana hammocks.

Thank god! The classroom was just a few more feet away. I walked into the class and saw Alice sitting at the same table. I smiled at her. I shot a quick glance at Edward, and he was just staring at Mike like he bought the last ticket for the midnight premier of Lord of the Rings. What was his problem? Did Mike try and sit in his seat before also? Did he turn down Edwards requirements to sit in the seat beside him?

I went and took my seat next to Alice. Mike set my books down on the table.

"Thanks Mike."

"No problem." He got closer to my ear, "It would be my pleasure to do the same tomorrow."

Edward loudly coughed and cleared his throat behind us. I looked behind me and he was now just pretending to read in his text book.

"Ummm……Maybe." I simply said. I didn't want to be rude and say no chance in hell. From now on I'd be on the lookout for the over helpful spiky haired guy who takes peoples books without asking. Maybe I need a new route to my locker. I could just start carrying all my books in a backpack, but that would just make me look like Quasimodo. Is that something I'd want to risk to avoid Mike? Jeez, this is a toughie.

Mike went to sit in his seat finally leaving me alone. I turned around to face Edward.

"Do you need a cough drop or something? That sounded pretty foul. I hope you coughed in the pit of your elbow. I'm not looking forward to getting the swine flu."

"Mind your own business." He said without looking up from his book.

"Well when you are coughing in my general direction, it becomes my business."

I could see him roll his eyes. Seriously dude? What guy rolls their eyes in such a sassy way? He might as well have put his hand on his hip and strutted out of the class while he was at it.

Fuck! I was supposed to be ignoring him! Way to go Bella, you can't even pretend he doesn't exist for 5 min. I turned around and was facing the curious look of Alice.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, it's nothing at all." She replied. "Anyway, are you excited about the party?"

"I'm excited to spend time with you, interacting with people, not so much." I pushed my hair behind my ears.

"You gotta get yourself out there Bella! Get all dolled up and maybe dance with a couple of guys!"

Edward coughed again. I'm not going to say anything; I'm not going to say anything. That should be my mantra to keeping my big mouth shut when it comes to the jerk!

"I highly doubt that Alice! I don't dance. If you haven't noticed I'm pretty clumsy. That doesn't miss so well with dancing." I laughed.

Mr. Molina came in holding a clipboard in one hand and his coffee mug in the other.

"Ok students. I told you guys not to get used to the seats you were in so come up to the front of the class in an ORDERLY fashion and wait till I call your name and show you were to be seated."

I grabbed my books quickly before Mike had a chance to come grab them for me and went to the front of the classroom. Alice was right behind me with her things.

"Ugh, I wish I could just sit by you. This teacher is all about torturing students. I could have seen myself being real comfortable there." I pouted.

"Yeah me too, but I have a feeling we won't be too far away from each other."

"I hope so; I'm sure my heart would hurt if otherwise." I said while clutching my heart.

Alice laughed. "Don't be so cheesy Bells! But I'm pretty sure my heart will hurt just a little bit more."

"Are you two done with your giggle fest? Can I start assigning seats now; I'll wait if I have to."

"Oh…No, sorry go right ahead." I said. This big mouth of mine is starting to get me in trouble even with the teacher.

We stood against the whiteboard as Mr. Molina starting calling people names and pointing out their spots to sit. When he got to Mike Newton, I was hoping he would not call my name to sit by him.

"Alice Cullen." Mr. Banner said. I looked at Alice and started laughing.

"Have fun Pixie, be careful, he likes to man handle books."

"Ha ha ha, just wait to see who you'll sit next to." She walked away with a sly smile on her face.

She headed to the back table were Edward had initially been sitting. Mr. Molina went on to the second back table beside it.

"Edward Cullen and" No, no, no, no….Please don't call my name to sit with the asshole! I had my fingers, toes, legs, eyes, and arms crossed, mentally of course. Was that too much? Maybe, but I wanted to be extra sure.

"Bella Swan." I threw my head back and groaned. I shuffled my way toward the back seat that I was so luckily assigned to. I heard Alice giggling. She didn't even try to hide it. She wanted me to make sure I heard her. That's exactly what I get for making fun of her. I should have knocked on wood damn it!

As I sat down in my chair, and I heard Edward mumble to himself, "Great this is just fucking great."

Ok jerk, I'm right next to you, and I can hear that. I was holding my tongue. I told myself I would ignore Edward and that's what I was going to do. I wasn't going to get pulled into a little verbal sparring match like we did yesterday, more than once.

After Mr. Molina got everyone seated, he began his lecture for the day. I concentrated on my paper diligently writing notes trying not to stop, so I could get a moment to think. That was until I heard Edwards voice in my ear.

"So you and Mike Newton huh?" It took all the strength I had not to tell him to mind his own business. "He's a douche you know. I would rather you not…." He cleared his throat, "It's a known fact around here that he's not a guy you'd want to get involved with."

"Maybe I'll find out about that myself. Why does it even matter to you? It's not like you like me anyway." Who did he think he was trying to tell me who I can and can't get involved with? Now, I had absolutely no intention of getting to know the book burglar any better, but that was my choice, not his.

Edward just stared at me for a second and opened his mouth to say something else when the bell rang. I didn't wait around for his reply. I got up and headed to the door without even looking back.

"Hey wait up speed racer!" called Alice from behind.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Alice! I just really had to get out of that class."

"I understand. Do you see how Karma bit you in the ass?" She laughed.

I did something completely childish and stuck my tongue out at her. What? Don't judge me.

"You better reel that tongue back in! I'm not beneath grabbing it and pouring pickle juice all over it!" said Alice.

"Yum! Will it be dill pickles?"

"Nope, they'll be kosher." She lifted one eyebrow.

"Yuck! I'll keep my tongue to myself from now on then." I said while raising my two fingers into the scouts honor.

"Well let's not go overboard. You'll need that tongue someday." She winked.

"Yeah, I'm sure someday not too soon." I chuckled.

"Hey! Did you see the thing I did with my eyebrow, raising it I mean?" Asked Alice.

"Ummmm….Yeah I say that. Why?"

"Because I see you do it and I've NEVER been able to, so I practiced and practiced and finally was able to do it! I got to test it right now! I'm glad it didn't fail me and make me look like a fool!"

"Wait, I do that with my eyebrow?" I asked in confusion.

"Uhhhh, yeah you do, like all the time. You're doing it right now!" She laughed.

"What? I never knew I did that!" We both laughed. "Thanks, now I'm gonna be aware of each time I do it."

We rounded one of the halls that lead in two directions.

"Well, I'm this way." She pointed. "I'll meet you at your locker after second period."

"You got it." She nodded and continued to walk in the opposite direction from me.

I walked into Trig and sat in my seat. I took out my notebook and started to doodle on in to pass the time. What else was I gonna do, bake a cake, talk to Jessica? No thank you.

Speaking of the loud mouth, she was at her seat talking with some other equally skanky looking girls around her.

"OMG! ASK BELLA! SHE WAS THERE!" she yelled as she turned around to look at me. I raised my head up from my notebook.

"Uhhhh…What?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"You know, when Edward was flirting with me in gym class. He was ALL over me! Right, Bella?" Oh, that's what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I don't really know. I didn't see anything." I shrugged.

"What do you mean!? It was so obvious! I'm sure the whole class saw. I'm actually surprised the gym teacher didn't tell us anything." Of course I saw Edward flirting with her, but I was not going to admit it to her. Besides, he was not all over her. All he did was touch her nasty looking hair. I'm sure he washed his hands in gasoline afterwards.

"Whatever, it did happen. You probably just had your nose stuck in a book, or you were too busy talking with your new BFF Alice Cullen." Jessica rolled her eyes and the girls just giggled.

Ok weirdo, don't get all defensive now just because I won't confirm you psycho made up stories.

Jessica continued to talk to the army of skanks. I heard her _whisper, _"She's just jealous. I heard she sits next to him in Biology, and she sits at his lunch table. I bet he hasn't even noticed her." They snickered.

Really, did she think that I was not going to hear her? The dumb bimbo thought she was being slick by whispering. They didn't realize that I could hear even if I was only one desk away from them. Even my 80 year old grandma could hear them WITH her hearing aid turned all the way down. I'm sure even dogs miles away could hear her squeaky voice, like one of those whistles you use to call a dog back. What is it with people today thinking I don't have ears!?

"Actually, I'm not jealous in the least, and I can care less if Edward notices me or not. I'm not pathetic enough to get excited over one guy talking to me. You should really get a hobby Jessica. Maybe you should take up hair styling to fix that disaster you have going on up on your head."

Jessica sat there with her mouth open. "Well, uh, _ugh_….Whatever!" Wow good comeback.

That was it? She didn't even put up a good verbal fight. Damn it. What a waste of my talents.

The teacher walked in and started today's lesson. Wow….My day was just going great so far.

Finally the bell rang, which put an end to the awkward air between Jessica and I. The day pretty much went the same as it started. I went to my locker to meet Alice and Jasper for lunch. Edward wasn't sitting at our table. He was over at Jessica and the walking STD commercial girls table. They were all over him like bees on honey. Whatever, better for me that he's not here.

I got to know more about the group. How they met, and funny stories that happened throughout the years. The way they described Edward was not how I had come to know him. The Edward they knew was funny and caring, not moody and an asshole. Emmett had me laughing all through lunch. He was such a big goof. Rosalie was not the bitch I thought she was at the beginning, to me at least. I can't speak for the guy at the next table who was staring at her boobs. I learned that she had quite an arm as the apple she threw hit him square in the eye. Better the apple then Emmett's fist in my opinion.

I went to my third period class along with Jasper. Nothing interesting or life changing happened in there. We just did work. I can't complain about that. Next class was gym. Have I mention how much I hate gym? It was basketball week. I don't remember how many people got hit in the head or junk from me passing the ball to them. I told them not to give the ball to me. I mostly just hung out with Alice on the side and let the others play while Jessica just threw dirty looks at me. That's all she could do. I already knew the comeback queen couldn't form good sentences or thoughts for that matter.

I'm not going to lie. I saw Edward playing basketball. I noticed how hot and sweaty he was, and saw how each time he would lift up his shirt to wipe off the sweat. What a fucking tease. Use a towel or something jerk. I may not like you and can control my mouth, but my body and thoughts are a different story. He didn't even look at me or talk to me. I expected him to have some smart ass comment to say, but he didn't.

Along with my body and thoughts, it appears I can't control my feelings either because all I felt right now was disappointment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note- Ok, so I think I'm going to update every Sunday. If I get a chapter out sooner, I'll update then. Also, when reading this chapter, you'll see two words, "ruIned" and "WAHip" You have to watch Family Guy to get these words. Here is the link:**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!!! :) **

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the week went by pretty good I guess. I didn't have any arguments with Edward. He sat next to me during class and didn't say one word to me. I sometimes saw him out of the corner of my eye looking at me. I never said anything to him no matter how much I wanted to. I was almost desperate enough to say something that I knew would piss him off or push his buttons just to get him to converse with me. I could comment on how fucked up his hair looked today, or how pasty white his skin seemed, which neither were true. I didn't care if it was just him telling me to go to hell. I'll take that, but no. This is what I wanted; no interaction with the jerk, and that's what I'm getting, none what so ever.

But I just wanted to hear his voice. Something other than him saying "here" when the attendance was called, or him talking to Jessica, if you can call it that. For every 20 sentences Jessica said to him, he responded with one. I guess they were together now. He never sat our lunch table anymore. He sat with Jessica and her group of friends. In a way, I felt kind of bad for making him move from his table. That wasn't totally my fault.

So that's how it's been up to today which is Friday. Today was the day of Alice's party. I wonder if there was some kind of excuse that I can use to get out of it. I'm sick? I don't have anything to wear? I have to wash my hair? I have to wash my dad's hair? Who am I kidding? This was Alice I'm talking about. In the short time I've known her, I'm sure she could solve all of those problems in 15 minutes. I'll just suck it up and try to enjoy myself….*cough*that's what she said*cough*…Yup, I'm officially a loser for using that line on myself.

I had no idea what to wear or how to act at a party. I hate parties! I hate crowds. I get close to fainting when there are too many people in the grocery line. This is why I USUALLY avoided these types of situations, but I just couldn't deny Alice. She's been so nice to me from day one. I could do something so little as get a possible concussion from fainting and hitting my head on a table on the way down, no biggie.

So here I am, standing in front of my closet trying to decide what to wear. Ugh…This is frustrating!

"Screw it." I said to myself.

I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a gray shirt that said "You can't handle this" on the front, and my pair of black chucks. I grabbed my black leather jacket as I walked out of the house and headed to Alice's house. She gave me specific directions yesterday to make sure I didn't get lost. She told me to be there at 6pm. The party didn't start till 10pm, but she wanted me there early just to chill.

As I turned into the street that leads to her house, I was surrounded by woods. I swear, I thought I was in one of those movies that the girl makes the wrong turn and ends up tortured by those Hills Have Eyes freaks. It was about a 2 mile drive before I saw the house…..if you can call it that. This place was huge! It was three stories. It was so modern looking. Most of the house was glass. From the where I was parked, the front of the house, you could see straight into the living room. I couldn't exactly see up to the second and third floor being that I was not a 100 foot tall person, but if I was, I'm sure I'd be able to see through it also.

_**Tap tap tap** _

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I immediately heard laughing from outside. It was Alice.

I got out of my car, slammed the door, and slumped over the hood.

"Fuck Alice….I thought you were the fallout boys coming to get me!!" I was trying to catch my breath.

"The what?" She said still laughing.

"You know, the mutant freaks from that movie The Hills Have Eyes."

"Ohhh, but why did you call them the fallout boys?" She asked in confusion.

"Well because they got all funktafied looking from that nuke fallout, and let's face it, the emo members of the band Fall Out Boy kinda look like them." I shrugged.

"What goes on in that mind of yours? Alice shook her head.

I sighed. "You don't want to know. I have this drunken cowboy that lives in my brain making up stuff all day and dirtying the place up."

"Well, then let's get you two inside; I don't want to be rude and keep you out here all night!" She took me by the hand and led me into her house. As we walked inside, the place was even more amazing then standing on the outside.

"Let me take you on a tour of the house since you'll be staying the night!"

"What? I'm staying the night?" I asked. "When did this happen?"

"When I told you about the party, I also told you that you we are going to have a sleepover! Don't you remember? I'm hurt, truly I am." She pouted.

"Ummm…I think I can kinda remember that, maybe." Did she tell me this? First day of school was so hectic I can't really remember anything. OMG these are signs of Alzheimer's!!

"You see, so you'll stay?"

"Yeah I guess, I'll have to call my dad to let him know though. I'm sure he won't mind. I don't have any clothes or anything. I was obviously not prepared." If I would have known, I would have brought a toothbrush at least…jeez.

"That's ok, we have extra tooth brushes here, and you can borrow something to sleep in if you want." She offered.

"OK cool, so we gonna get this tour started or what?"

"Yeah, and now that I got you to agree to staying the night, I should tell you I never really did ask you!" She laughed. "I can't believe I got you to believe me!"

"What?!? I knew it! I thought I was really going crazy! I can't back out now though."

"That was the point!"

We continued into the house and finally stepped away from the foyer. We went to the left which lead us into the living room. It was comfy looking. There was a couch right in front of the huge flat screen TV that was connected to every game system, the PS3, Xbox 360, and the Wii. I bet it was Edwards. He looked like a typical spoiled brat. There was also a love seat and two recliners set up. That's how big this living room was. Nothing looked crowded. Next we went toward the back of the house which led to the kitchen. It looked like a kitchen out of a magazine, all marble and stainless steel. This made my kitchen at home look like shit. I would be so nervous to even get anything dirty in here. The back wall had a sliding door that led to the deck in the backyard. There was no fence needed here, the whole property was theirs. There was a lake a little ways from the house. The back yard was set up for the party. There were patio heaters set up all around the backyard and the place was illuminated by the gazebo which had the sound system set up.

We did a quick tour of the second floor which had her and her parents' bedrooms along with an office and a library. The third floor only had two rooms and a bathroom. One of the rooms was Edwards and the other was the guest bedroom.

"Ok so this is where you'll sleep." Said Alice.

"What?!? Across the hall from your brother? Really? Are you trying to torture me?"

"Oh come on Bells. He's not going to come into your room and bother you….Unless you invite him to." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Not a chance in hell." I replied.

"Then you see! You'll be fine, just lock your door. Wait, Edward is a good lock picker." She said while rubbing her chin.

"Alice! Cut it out! You're going to make me sleep with a baseball bat next to me!"

"Is that what you girls call it now days?" We were both in hysterics when a door opened.

"Can you guys shut the fuck up? I'm trying to take a nap!" And there it was the sound of his angry voice that I've wanted to hear standing there in just his jeans that hung just right on his hips! I couldn't pass up my chance to egg him on.

"Sorry grandpa, we'll keep the noise down. Don't forget to drink warm milk before that nap of yours." I rolled my eyes.

"I can come up with some warm milk for you if you want Bella." He said in a low voice.

If he wanted to play this little seduction game, I can play that also. I walked up to him as he leaned on his door frame. My heart was beating fast.

"Is that right? How UP to it would you be?" I said while rubbing my finger down his bare chest. I couldn't find the restraint to pull my finger away. I wanted to go lower.

Edward all of a sudden grabbed my hand and put it down to my side.

"You'd be surprised."

I looked down, raised my eyebrow, and snickered. "You may be right." And with that I walked away. Walked away where? Where the hell was I going? This wasn't my house. I figured I'd head to Alice's room, so I continued down the stairs. I was half way down when I heard his door slam. I finally got into the room with Alice right behind me.

"Oh my God! Can you believe I just did that?!" I laughed and jumped up and down with Alice.

"Actually yes I can!" She nodded. "You should have seen the look on his face when you walked away. Something tells me he won't be getting a good nap after all."

"His ass deserved it. He always tries to play that slick "Oh look at me, I know how to say stuff that turns you on." I rolled my eyes.

"So wait, you're telling me my brother turns you on?"

"What no, I didn't say that. I was just saying….well…just that, Oh fuck it, yes he does." I threw myself on her bed in a dramatic way. "I don't want him to. He just does, that stupid jerk."

"Well why don't you just give it a chance Bella?"

"No, no way. Have you not seen our conversations? We wouldn't be good for each other. Someone would eventually end up getting hurt, and chances are it would be me."

"You'll never know." She shrugged.

"And I'm not at the point that I want to find out."

We hung out in her room till it was time for the party to start. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were the first to show up. People started to filter in until the whole backyard was filled. It seemed like the whole school was there, but I guess being a little town, what the hell else were they going to do? Go tip cows? Wait are there cows her in Washington?

So here I was, like I said I would be- standing in the corner of the backyard watching all the peeps dancing to some mainstream hip hop song something about dropping it like it's hot, whatever that means. Jasper and Alice kept their word. They didn't abandon me. They were right next to me. I couldn't help making fun of some of the girls dancing. They looked so desperate grinding on guys or each other just trying to get attention. Go fuck a beer bottle girls, I'm sure that would catch their attention even more.

"Come on Bella! You know you want to go out there and shake your groove thing!" said Jasper while laughing.

"Dude…I think not! I'll end up looking like Elaine from Seinfeld dancing out there. However, I do a pretty awesome hair whip." I winked and nodded.

"No shit! You rock the hair WAHip?"

"Hell yeah I do! That's why I make sure to keep my hair long otherwise the WAhip would be ruined! This was a move I learned from my stripper days when I was known as Candy Buns. Those were my glory days." I sighed.

"Whoa! Were you THE Candy Buns who worked the pole at the strip joint by the truck stop!?! You're act consisted of you twirling upside down on the pole while catching smarties thrown at you from Perv Row?" asked Jasper.

"Yup, that was me, before I retired because of a bad knee."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Alice looked at Jasper and I like we just escaped from the mental asylum taking all the pills, jello, and open assed gowns with us.

Jasper and I just started laughing. Jasper grabbed Alice and hugged her.

"We were role playing baby. You know, make up a story and run with it?"

"Yeah Alice and you just ruIned it!" I said. Jasper and I started up with the laughing again.

"You mean ruined?" asked Alice.

"Yeah that's what I said, ruIned."

"No, you're putting emphasis on the "i"………wait! Is this one of your guys freak inside joke things again?" Alice had her hands on her hips.

I sighed. "Jeez Alice, we need to introduce you to the Family Guy! It will be so much easier for you to catch on when Jasper and I get going with this nonsense."

"Ok….we'll do that! That would call for another sleepover right?"

"Yes Alice, we'll have a sleepover when we have Family Guy night." I laughed.

I saw Edward walk into the back yard with Jessica following close behind him. He was dressed in a simple white v neck shirt and jeans with black and white Nikes. His hair was all disheveled and looked like he just woke up or had been running his fingers through his hair. He went to stand next to Emmett, Rosalie, and some other guys. Jessica was next to him. She seemed to be saying something, but Edward looked like he was ignoring her.

He looked around as if he was looking for someone. When he noticed I was looking straight at him he didn't turn away or give a pissed off look which I thought he would. He just stared back at me. I couldn't turn away either. It was like he had a pull on me. When I finally looked down and back up, he was talking to Emmett. I sighed. It must have just been my imagination. He probably wasn't even looking at me. It could have been just Alice or Jasper.

I turned back toward Alice and Jasper who seemed to be sharing a moment that I didn't want to interrupt, so I decided to make a quick trip to the restroom. Alice told me to use the restroom upstairs so that I wouldn't have to deal with the crowds if people were downstairs, so I made my way to the third floor. I went into the restroom and just splashed a little water on my face. I looked in the mirror. Of course Edward wouldn't be staring at me. I was plain, nothing worth looking at. I turned off the water and opened the door to see Edward leaning against the wall.

I slowly walked out while staring at him. I decided I was just going to walk past him. I wasn't going to fall for a sparring match no matter how much I wanted it.

I was just about to get past him when my arm was grabbed and I was pushed against the wall. Edward was leaning against me running his nose along my neck. I could feel his body pushed against mine. I started to breathe heavier. His hands were running along my side and finally stopped at my hips where he gripped them and pulled me even closer to him. I felt his lips right by my ear.

"You know that little maneuver you pulled earlier wasn't very nice."

On an instinct I put my hands against his chest. Not so much to push him away, but just to feel him under my finger tips.

"I wasn't trying to be nice." I replied with my voice shaking.

"I figured that much." I felt him kissing my neck. Why wasn't I pushing him away? Because you don't want to idiot! I wanted more. I wanted him and I could no longer deny it.

Edward unfortunately pulled away from my neck and looked me in the eyes. He started to lean closer and I was surrounded by his scent. I could almost feel his lips against mine. I licked my lips, took in a breath and closed my eyes waiting for what was to come next.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I got finished with this chapter sooner than Sunday, so I decided to update it now. I'll try to get chapter 8 up quickly.**

**Chapter 7**

It seemed like I was waiting forever for Edward to move in. What the hell was he doing? I finally opened my eyes and saw him just staring at me with that stupid sexy crooked smile of his. He wasn't moving; he was just there inches away from my face.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss me already!"

He came even closer and running his fingers along my collar bone and whispered in my ear,

"Now we're even." I stared at his back as he turned and started to walk away.

Mother fucker! He tricked me! He was getting me back for the stunt that I pulled earlier by leaving him hanging; what a damn tease. Nope, that's not gonna fly in my book.

I started to chase after him almost tripping down the stairs. Thank god for the person who created hand rails! He was already on the second floor when I caught up to him. I turned him around swiftly, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pulled him toward me crashing my lips against his. I felt every cell in my body alive the moment that I felt his lips on mine. It took Edward a second to realize what was happening, but once he did, his lips started reacting. As I felt his tongue enter my mouth, I instinctively grabbed his hair tugging it a bit and deepened the kiss. I felt Edwards hands grab my ass and lifted me up pinning me against the wall. I wrapped my legs tight around him and moaned as I felt him ball my hair up in his hands and move my head to the side, sadly pulling his lips away from my mouth, but making up for it by attacking my neck. My body seemed to automatically know what to do with Edward as I started pressing my body against his...feeling the friction between us...I could feel my thighs shaking...and his rock hard erection against my core. Just feeling how hard he was because of me caused another moan to escape from my throat making Edward groan and push harder into me. I hated whoever the MOFO was who created clothes because this shit was most definitely in the way right at this moment.

During my Levi hating moment was when I heard a loud gasp followed by, "Holy Shit!"

Edward and I stopped and looked in the direction from which the voice was coming from. FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!

There stood Jasper rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry to ruin the moment here, but Alice asked me to come up here to get her jacket. It's getting a little cold out there for her, but I can sure see that's not the situation in here." Jasper snickered. "Now if you two don't mind, I have to get into that room right there that you guys are blocking." He said while pointing to Alice's bedroom door.

I was absolutely shocked. I couldn't say anything or even move. All I could do was stare at Jasper with my mouth wide open looking like a complete fool.

"No problem bro. Go right ahead." Well it seems Edward was not having the same problem as me. He could obviously talk and move as he just shifted us over away from the door to let Jasper pass.

Jasper was in the room no more than maybe five seconds before he came out with the jacket slung over his arm and started toward the stairs. He couldn't resist just leaving and being on his merry ole way. Noooo he had to fuck with me first before he could leave.

"Carry on. OH! And remember, don't be a fool, wrap your tool!" He said this while tipping his imaginary hat like he was a fucking cowboy and walking down the stairs. Jerk!

It took me another minute or so to finally find my voice that was hiding out like it jus committed a grand theft auto or a hit and run.

"Let me the fuck down!"

"Ahhhh….Why? I'm pretty comfortable here." Edward said while shifting his hips.

"Well I'm not, Edward!"

"I'd beg to differ BELLA!"

"Oh? And why's that?" I asked.

"Let's see, being that your legs are still wrapped rather tightly around my waist and your hands are still in my hair, I'd take that as you're just as comfortable as I am."

I punched in straight in the chest. "Whatever! Just let me down asshole."

Edward put me down but still had me against the wall and was rubbing his chest with one had while the other was right beside my head leaning on the wall.

"Ooooo, you like it rough I see. I'll have to put that in my "Things about Bella" notebook, along with work the neck."

I slapped him hard against the side of his head.

"You got the rough part right! Consider us officially even." I slipped out underneath his arm and bolted for the stairs.

"Oh! And one more thing Bella."

I turned around and waited for Edward to speak.

"I believe I just proved that I CAN handle that!" He winked and headed up the stairs.

What a dick! I just rolled my eyes and made my way back out to the party. There was still music that was bound to make my ears bleed eventually playing. What was I going to say to Jasper? Did he tell Alice? Did anyone else see what just happened?

Speaking of, what the hell just happened!?! I let my body take over and just ignored my mind! Really Bella, You're going to complain about that hot make out session that would most likely have continued had Jasper not interrupted? Ok, I'll only halfass complain. Whatever just happened felt amazing. When Edward wasn't talking, he was bearable.

I spotted Jasper and Alice on the dance floor. I just went to stand in the same spot I had been at before.

"Hey there."

I turned around to see who was talking to me and saw a guy around 5'11 standing in front of me. He was very average looking and had short light brown hair. There was nothing about his face or body that stood out, like I said average.

"Hi." I replied simply, hoping that he would get the hint and see that I was not interested in talking to him.

"I'm James and I already know you are Bella. I saw you over here by yourself and I had to come and introduce myself to you. You looked like you could use some company."

"Ummm….ok. I'm actually not alone. I'm waiting for my friends to get through dancing." I said pointing in the direction of Jasper and Alice. Please leave me alone now weirdo.

He stepped closer and put his hand on my shoulder kind of pushing me forward, "Come on, let's go dance."

Who the hell did this guy think he was? He practically demanded that we dance, which was not happening in this lifetime.

I shook his hand off and replied, "Yeah I don't think so. I'm allergic to dancing. I break out in all these hives. It's not pretty."

"Are you really!?! I'm allergic to peanuts. I was on a flight one time and I was getting it on with this flight attendant in the small restroom, well she tried to incorporate peanuts putting one in my mouth. I swallowed it before knowing what it was. All of a sudden I was on the floor dying because of the peanut. They had to use the defibrillator to bring me back to life."

"Really? That sounds very interesting." I said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah I know. It just happened 3 days ago." Wait three days ago? If this guy is in the same school as me then where the hell was he flying to during a school day and back the next day. I smell a lie. It was time to put my detective hat on.

"Oh yeah? We go to the same school right?" I asked.

"Yup, we are in the same Trig class."

"Hmmm…I haven't seen you. Were you in class all week?"

"Yes ma'am. I sit right behind you. I'm so close that I can smell that you use strawberry shampoo." Ok psycho out on the loose. Who the hell smells someone's hair?

"Oh, ummm yeah. That's kind of weird James. You just go around just smelling people's hair?

"Sometimes." He replied with a shrug like it was normal. He didn't even hear that I said it was weird.

"So wow…..where were you flying to three days ago when you almost died and were back in time for school the next day?" I totally caught the hair sniffer in a lie. My work here is done.

"I was flying to Chicago to pick up this cool leather jacket from this big time store that's not here in Forks. Do you like it?" Leather? That looked a lot like pleather to me. This guy was still adding to the lie! Amazing.

"No not really. It looks very Fonziesque."

"Well you just don't know fashion."

"I guess not. Well, here come my friends, so I'll catch you later. Be careful on your next "flight" to Chicago." And with that I turned away from him.

Thankfully I actually saw Alice and Jasper coming back.

"Bella! What took you so long, and what's up with your hair? "

I shot a quick look to Jasper and saw him slightly shake his head. He didn't tell her. Wow….He was a good guy after all.

I started combing my fingers through my hair trying to get the tangles that Edward created by yanking on it.

"Oh yeah, I was just lying down for a second. I had a little headache."

"Boo that sucks. I hope it went….OMG Bella!! What is that on your neck?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? What is it?" I started frantically wiping my neck thinking it was a possible spider or something worse.

"I don't know…It kinda looks like a……a hickey! Why do you have a hickey on your neck Bella?"

"What? I don't have a hickey Alice! How in the hell would I get a….." Shit! I've been marked! Edward marked me!

"Well?" Alice raised her eyebrow in suspicion. She was getting real good at that.

"Oh yeah….It was…hmm…I had this like bite or something that just started itching. I must have scratched too hard."

"It doesn't look like a scratch."

"I have sharp nails Alice. They're known to do damage." I shrugged. Pleeeaase let her buy it. One look in her eyes, I knew she wasn't buying it.

"But how…."

"Alice I love this song! Let's go dance!" I let out a sigh of relief and shot Jasper a quick thank you glance.

But now I was all alone again. Hopefully James wouldn't come…..

"I almost forget Bella! I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night. You know just me and you and some good food. We could maybe go park somewhere and let our bodies get to know each other better if you know what I mean."

Fuck….I spoke too soon. James was asking me out on a date if that's what you would call it.

"No she wouldn't now get the fuck away from here." That wasn't my voice, but I was glad to hear it.

I smiled at my savior. "Thanks Rosalie."

"No problem. That guy is a creepy stalker. I caught him smelling my hair once."

I let out a laugh. "Yeah I just found out I was a victim of his sniffing also."

"So it looks like you've had some fun at this party." She said while pointing at my neck.

"Yeah….I seemed to have scratched myself too hard."

"Something was hard, but I doubt it was the scratching."

I could feel the blush coming up to my cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella. I'm not asking who the guy was or anything. That's your own business."

At that moment I spotted Edward talking to Emmett. His hair looked a little tousled from my hands being in it. It was messier than before. Rosalie noticed my glance in his direction and must have token in his appearance. She looked back at me and narrowed her eyes for just a second before smiling and shaking her head.

"Yup…..definitely your business, but I'm glad you took my advice." She winked.

"No…it's not what….it's nothing like that…" Why couldn't I form a complete sentence damn it!

"Hush Bella, I'm not gonna say anything."

"Ok, thanks Rosalie." Two people, two people too many knew about what happened. Why couldn't I be that person who can lie? This stupid blush always gave me away. Hopefully, Alice wouldn't push the hickey situation any further. I know if would come out if she did.

I was in my own little world that I didn't realize Emmett and Edward had joined Rosalie and me.

"So Bella, how do you like the party? Having fun yet?"

"Yeah I'm having a blast Emmett. Can't you tell?" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah you look so full of joy! You are definitely the life of the party." He laughed.

"Yup that's me. Remind me to give you my "Party Starter" card later. I also do weddings, birthdays, and funerals."

We stood there laughing until the moment was ruined.

"Wow Bella! What's that you got there on your neck?" asked Edward who had a smirk on his face.

"I got in a tussle with a donkey. The jackass went for my neck."

"Huh….It looks like the jackass got you pretty good. Did it hurt?"

"Not one bit. It seemed like an armature. It was more slobbering on my neck than anything else."

"Oh come on now. I doubt that is true. It looks like the jackass had some practice before he got to you."

"So you're telling me I had an encounter with a slutty jackass? I should go spray my neck with Lysol then." I shrugged.

"I wouldn't call it slutty….that's pretty harsh, I would more say…..experienced."

"Also known as slutty." I shrugged.

"Wait? There's a donkey at this party? Damn! Point me in the direction he's in! I gotta see this! Is there a donkey show going on or what?"

Edward and I both looked at Emmett and started laughing.

"What? Don't be stingy with the donkey! Tell me where he is!" He yelled.

We started laughing harder.

"Ummm….I think his keeper already picked him up Emmett. Sorry Bud, maybe next time." I patted him on his shoulder.

"Fuck man, I always miss the good stuff." He pouted.

Rose was just shaking her head. "You are truly and idiot babe, but I love you anyway."

I let out a small laugh.

"Well guys. I'm pretty much done for the night. I'm just gonna head upstairs now. Can you guys tell Alice I'll see her in the morning?"

"Sure thing Bella, have a good night." replied Rosalie.

"Night Bells…..If you see that donkey around. Tell it I'm looking for him."

"Sure thing Em."

"Good Night Bella."

"Good Night Edward." I smiled and made my way into the house and up to the third floor.

I got into the room and closed the door behind me sliding down and falling on my ass. Today has been interesting to say the least. I sat there for a bit replaying all that happened that day, mostly night. I shook my head and headed to the bed. I forgot that Alice hadn't given me anything to sleep in. I just pulled off my jeans and left my shirt on. I slept in boy shorts at night anyway. It was nothing new. I laid down on the bed and got comfy under the covers. I closed my eyes and let my mind go back to thoughts of Edward, and that's how I fell asleep that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Ok got this chapter out sooner also. I'll try to have 9 up in a couple of days. I said I was going to update every Sunday, but I've been putting them out sooner. I hope you guys like this chapter or the whole story in general. I can never tell with no reviews. **

**So if you like it, please review. If not, well review also and tell me what you don't like, so I can work on it, or not. **

**Ok so go read now people! Stop listening to me and my jabber jaw!!**

**Chapter 8**

I found that it was a lot easier falling to sleep rather than actually staying asleep. I guess it was the fact of being in someone else's house. Every little noise would wake me up. It could also be that I fell asleep like a grandma at 1 am while the party was still going on. I could still hear people out in the backyard while I was sleeping. Oh well, I was tired damn it, and I did tell Alice parties weren't my scene. I don't fit well in that type of environment. I finally got up around 4 am to peek out of the window and saw there was nobody out there anymore. Only empty cups scattered around the backyard. Idiots, were they raised in a barn or something? Who just leaves trash everywhere in someone else's house? Ok Bella, push the clean freak down, it's not your house.

Alice's parents were out of town on some medical conference. Her dad was some big time doctor here in Forks. Well I guess as big as you could get in Forks. I'll probably be visiting him soon if my clumsiness keeps up. I'm due for another broken leg or sprained ankle soon. She told me her mom stayed home. She was one of those moms who actually liked to be around the house and take care of her children. I couldn't help but think how nice that must be. Her parents wouldn't be back till Sunday. Bummer, I was actually looking forward to meeting them from all the nice stuff Alice had said about them.

I found myself snuggling into the blankets and falling back to sleep when my bladder decided to say "I don't think so, wake your ass up!"Ugh….Right now? You couldn't wait till later?

"I can hold it." I said to myself. I tried to ignore it, but it felt like a 600 pound man was just reclining on my bladder sometimes reaching over to grab the donuts that were lying on my kidneys. I couldn't take it anymore. I groaned and headed for the door. I snuck out quietly into the bathroom next to the guest room. It was quiet in the house. I guess Alice and Edward were asleep already.

After getting rid of the fat man, I was trying to sneak quietly back into my room so I wouldn't wake them up from my possible heavy footsteps or maybe a squeaky wooden floor board. That was until I heard someone clear their throat. I had to have jumped at least 10 feet in the air. Ok….I might be exaggerating, but I was fucking startled by the noise.

I looked to see who it was, and with how my luck has been running lately, it had to be Edward. He was standing in front of his door with a glass of water in his hand.

"Jeez….you scared the fuck out of me. What the hell are you, part cat? You got the sneaky part down. I almost had a heart attack."

"Yeah I'm actually a love cat, and I wasn't being sneaky. I was just coming back upstairs. I needed a drink of water." He raised his glass.

"Wow, I'm surprised. You listen to The Cure. I wouldn't have pegged you for someone who was music literate, especially good music."

"Yeah well, you never asked."

"Touché."

I finally noticed that Edward was not looking me in the eyes most of the time while speaking with me. His eyes seemed to be focused sorta down. What? Was my hair that messed up that I was too scary to look at? I was about to look down to see what he was focused on when I finally figured it out myself. I wasn't wearing pants!! I took them off before I fell asleep and didn't put them on to go to the bathroom. I was standing in front of Edward with nothing but a shirt and Victoria secret boy shorts on. And not just the regular boy shorts. The part cotton and part lace cheekies that make you ass cheeks hang out a little, you know, just enough to say "Hello" to the world. No wonder he wasn't making his way into his room. I was basically giving him a free peep show.

No Bella, You won't freak out. Play it cool and don't spaz out. Calm down and play it off like you know you're walking around with your panties on, and it's no big deal.

I had to give myself a prep talk before I ran into my room looking like a fool and possibly tripping exposing my ass even more. I tried to push the blush down that I knew was bound to show up some time. Come on smart ass Bella, get to work.

"What? Do you have a pair of these in a different color?" I asked while placing my hand on my hip.

"No. I'm just jealous that your ass looks better in them than mine." He smirked.

And cue the blush. Why do I even try? I'll continue on though. I shall prevail damn it!!

"Well a couple of squats each morning can change that for you. You'll have buns of steel in no time."

"I'll try that. Maybe you can be my personal trainer. I'll let you massage my ass if it ever gets sore, which I'm sure it will. Hope you have gentle hands. "

"Pssh…You'll be the one massaging my ass." This was one of those times when you say something and immediately want to take it back because you know nothing good can come out of it.

"Wow, is that an offer Bella? I may have to take you up on that. I'll save that card for a rainy day, and believe me; I have a memory like an elephant, so I won't forget." He smirked.

"Yeah ok Eddie, I'll let you know when that day comes." Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't call me Eddie. I fucking hate when people call me that."

"I'm sorry Eddie; I didn't realize that. I'll try my best not to call you that, Eddie."

Edward shook his head, "You're such a smart ass."

"And you're such a jackass." I shrugged.

"Speaking of jackass, are we going to talk about what happened last night?"

"What's there to talk about? Nothing happened." Nothing but a complete hot fucking make out session in which I could still feel his hands, lips, and tongue all over me.

Edwards face changed after hearing that. It looked as if he was a bit disappointed in my answer. Was he expecting me to say something else?

"Nothing huh? Alright, we'll go with that I guess…for now." He was looking down at his cup swirling the water around. "Well, I better get back to bed. Good night again Bella. Stay warm; you'll get a cold walking around with your ass hanging out like that, not that I'm complaining." He smiled. And with that he headed into his bedroom.

He went in first, so he didn't get another view of my goodies, which I deep down secretly wanted him to. What? Don't judge me! A sexy guy checking out your ass is sexy as fuck and you know it!

I walked back into the room and plopped down on the bed. This guy has got me going crazy! One part of me wants him, and the other part just wants to push him away. I'm not even sure why anymore. It was all just so blurry. I needed to find that balance. I needed to not be tempted to jump his bones or be tempted to punch him in the throat. Could that be possible? Could I basically be just friends with Edward? I had to try; I knew that much, but how willing would he be?

I looked at the clock. It was already 6am. There was no way I was going back to sleep. I got at least four hours of sleep and that's all I needed to get me through the day. Any more sleep and I'll be waking up with a major headache. Besides, sleeping is overrated. You'll sleep when you die.

I needed to find something to do. Before heading out of the room, I made sure to put my jeans on this time. What was I going to do at this hour? Was I feeling devilish this morning to go wake Alice up? She did make me come to this party and tricked me into staying the night. Yeah, I think it is time for a little payback.

I slipped on my devil horns and headed to the second floor toward Alice's room. I quietly opened her door and tip toed toward her bed. She seemed to be sleeping right in the middle. I threw myself right beside her hoping the movement of the bed would wake her up.

"ALICE!! I can't sleep. Do something with me."

I heard a deep groan.

"Any ideas of what you want to do Bella? I mean there are three of us and one bed. "

I was so surprised by the voice that I rolled off the bed and fell face down onto the plush carpet floor.

"Jasper! What the hell! What are you doing in Alice's bed?"

I heard him yawn before replying. "Do you want the PG version or the rated R version?"

"PG! Most definitely PG dude, don't even try to push for PG-13!"

"Ok virgin eared Bella. I stayed the night here. It's not so uncommon. I'm known to do that when her parents are out of town. Hell, I do it when they're here also. They don't mind."

I finally got the strength to pick myself up off the floor and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, ok. That would have been good to know before I almost started to spoon you. And you perv, why are you trying to propose a threesome?" I slapped him on his arm.

"What are you talking about? All I was saying was for us to play a good game of 3 little monkeys jumping on the bed! You're the one with the mind in the gutter to think I was talking about a threesome, so who's the perv now?"

"Whatever! Don't turn your dirty mind around on me! I know your mind lives in the basement of Gutterville Inn!" I laughed quietly. "Why is poor Alice sleeping on the edge of the bed while you get this whole spot? Are you one of those bed hoggers?"

"It appears so. We always start off with her in the middle, but by the morning, she's inches away from falling to the ground. I blame her."

"Of course you do. Damn, she's a heavy sleeper. She hasn't woken up once."

"Wrong. I can hear you two, but I'm trying to ignore you guys so I can get back to sleep being that its 6am. Go back to sleep Bells, you crazy chick." Alice said all this with her eyes clothes, not even turning around to make eye contact with me.

"I can't Alice!" I pouted.

"That's what happens when you go to sleep early. Whatever bit you on the neck must have made you drowsy."

"Uhh….. Yeah that could be it, but that has nothing to do with now and me being wide awake." Shit, she hasn't forgotten about the hickey situation. I hope she'll just drop it. I didn't want anyone else knowing what happened between Edward and me. I didn't want it to be made into something it wasn't.

Alice finally turned around and patted the bed next to Jasper.

"Well you can always lie down next to Jasper and I. We'll sing you to sleep." She smiled.

I got up and made a b line to the door. "Yeah no thanks…..I'll find something to do. You guys can get more sleep. I'm out like Seacrest. " And with that I was out the door. I was not about to share a bed with those two. I doubted Jaspers rated R comment. I think it was more like NC-17 or MA. Maybe that's why Alice was always so bouncy and happy.

I went out to my truck to grab things to freshen up a bit. I grabbed my hair brush since I know my hair had to look super scary. A brush to it would do more good than harm. I needed clothes though. I didn't feel right being in the same clothes from last night. I also needed a tooth brush. That means I would have to go bug Alice again. This time I felt a little bad for it. I dragged my feed to the second floor, hoping she wouldn't be mad at me for waking her up again. I quietly pushed the door open to her room. Hopefully they both had their clothes on. I think I got luck the first time.

I whispered into the room, "Pssst….Alice."

I heard her voice ring out seconds later, "The clothes and toothbrush are on your bed."

"What? How did you….Never mind. Thanks."

"No problem Bella." I could hear the smile in her voice as she replied. She enjoys the fact that she freaks me out with her creepy psychic abilities, if that's what they are. It could be that I'm just very readable.

I headed up stairs to the guest room, and sure enough, everything was on the bed. I quickly changed into the jeans and shirt Alice provided me with. It was something I would not have worn, but I figured Alice wanted a chance to play dress up with me knowing I'd have no other choice, sneaky little pixie.

So, what to do what to do? I went downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Maybe that would help me figure out something. As I stood there in jeans just a little too short for me and a peasant top that totally clashed with my chucks, I stared out into the back yard. I took one last sip and said to myself, "Bingo!"

I rummaged through the cabinets to find trash bags. I found them in the third set of cabinets I checked, under the sink. I grabbed a couple and headed out into the back yard. I figured I could put my clean freak qualities to good use while I was bored. It was the least I could do.

I started going through the back yard first picking up the plastic red cups that were on tables and around the gazebo. I dumped each cup that still had beer in it. Gross, the smell of beer was disgusting. Their backyard was gonna reek of it as I kept dumping it on the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I turned around to see Edward walking down the deck toward me.

That was a stupid question. "I'm cleaning up. What does it look like?" I continued picking up the cups.

"I know that smart ass, but why? This isn't your house, and it wasn't your party. You shouldn't be doing this." He said while grabbing the trash bag from my hands.

"I don't care. I was bored and needed something to do. It wasn't major. It's not like I was painting your whole house or anything; I'm just picking up cups. No big deal." I snatched the bag back from him.

I heard him sigh as he shook his head. "Well at least let me help you. Do you think you can stand me in your presence for a bit while we pick up trash?"

I crossed my arms and put one hand to my temple tapping it with one finger pretending to be in deep contemplation. I threw in little "hmmm" noises just to bug him.

"Come on already! It's not a million dollar question."

"Don't rush me…..you might alter my decision."

He groaned and crossed his arms.

"Ok, my answer is……sure why not."

"Why thank you oh great one for allowing me to keep you company while we search for red cups." He bowed.

I did an awkward curtsy almost tumbling over, but I caught myself. "No problem. Now get to work minion." I smiled.

"Ooooo woman in authority, I like that."

I laughed….."Yeah yeah yeah."

"Wow, no comment back for that? Are you broken? Is there a possible malfunction in your system?" He said this while lifting up the back of my hair and looking closely at my neck. I could feel his breath on it, and I involuntarily shivered.

"What are you doing?" I turned around. Edward was closer than I thought as I almost bumped heads with him.

He was breathing a little heavier and was staring at my lips. "I was looking for your mother board or control panel. Whatever they call it." His eyes were still looking me over. I felt myself starting to get closer. I had to feel his lips on mine again. I NEEDED to.

"You feel this too don't you, this pull that seems to be putting us together?" I asked.

I felt Edward put his hand on the back of my head to close the gap between us giving me his answer. I felt the sensation that I had been thinking about since last night. Was it possible that his lips felt even better than before? I savored every touch and memorized the feel and taste of Edward as he continued to kiss me. How was it possible for a guy to taste this sweet? His taste would be the beginning of an addiction, I could just sense it. This kiss was gentler rather than last night's desperate feverish kiss. It was just as hot, but definitely different. I stopped thinking altogether and just let myself enjoy the kiss as Edward ran his hands along my back and into my hair. My hands automatically went into his hair just like before. This would be another addiction to add to the list.

I finally came back to reality and pushed Edward away. "Ok, this has to stop! We can't keep doing this."

Edward was looking at me in my eyes this time trying to understand the words I just said to him. "Why?"

This wasn't the asshole Edward, no; this was a different vulnerable part of him that I had yet to see up until now.

"This just can't turn out well Edward. You see how we are with each other. How could this possibly turn into something good? Someone will end up getting hurt here." I said while looking down and biting my lip out of nervousness.

"How do you know what will happen? You're just assuming Bella!" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair that my hand had just been in. "Are you really not that willing to try?"

"I…I…I just don't know right now Edward. Part of me wants to, believe me." I put my hand on his cheek. "But another part is just telling me to wait." I shrugged.

"Wait?" He scoffed "You want me to wait for something you KNOW you should do already. You know what to do Bella. You're just not accepting it." He shook his head.

And with that, he threw his arms up and walked away leaving me standing outside surrounded by cups.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- Ok I'm doing a rare Edward POV in this chapter. I don't really like doing them since I feel I don't do a good job at them, so I hope ya'll like it. Also, this is a different side of Smart Ass Bella and Asshole Edward. I hope it doesn't throw ya'll off. They'll be back soon enough. This is a little short of my 3,000 word limit. I just wanted to get this stuff out of the way.**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella POV**

Why did I have to be so damaged? Why couldn't I be one of those free like a butterfly girls who doesn't worry about the effects of getting into a relationship, one that dives head first. I had to be that over thinker who couldn't get over past relationships, or relationship. Fucking Jason had to ruin me for any other guy, specifically a hotter than fuck guy with weird bronze hair, lips to die for, with a tongue as an extra bonus, and a personality that can bug the shit out of me. But no, as I said before, I was ruined.

I met Jason the beginning of my junior year in Phoenix. He was that typical "it" guy that all the girls wanted to be with, of course hot with confidence that seeped out of every one of his pours. He knew he could get anything he wanted and worked that to his advantage. Remind you of anyone?

To say I was surprised when he came to my cafeteria table one day and struck up a conversation would definitely be an understatement. He didn't come off as a man whore/asshole with me. He seemed to be down to earth. Very different from what I had seen of him in the hall ways and in classes that we had together. He never noticed me which didn't surprise me at all. When he came up to me that day, he didn't flirt or try to some cheesy pick up line to get into my pants. He simply asked if I was good at math. I told him yes, and by the end of the day, I became his new tutor.

We got together every Monday and Wednesday after school at my place for tutoring. And that's what we did for the first couple of weeks, study. After awhile he started staying a little bit longer after we were done to just hangout. We got to know each other as Monday and Wednesday turned into Monday through Thursday. At times we wouldn't even study. We would just watch T.V, listen to music, or just talk.

It became different at school also. I didn't have a car in Phoenix, so he started insisting that he pick me up in the morning and drop me off afterschool since he was going there anyway. He would walk with me to every class and eating lunch with him and his group became normal for me.

I slowly found myself falling in love with him, or the person I was made to believe was him. I never thought he was romantically interested, so I just kept my feelings to myself. Then one day when he was about to leave my house, he went in for a kiss.

From that night on, we became a couple. I was on cloud nine for the next 5 months. I was the girlfriend to Jason, what more could a girl ask for right? I thought that everything was perfect between us. He never pushed me to have sex with him. He always used the line "I don't want to rush you. Whenever you're ready, I'm ready." I gobbled that shit up like a prostitute at a whore convention. I finally decided to just do it. You know, just get it out of the way. What was I waiting for anyway? I loved him and he loved me right? So, there was no point to waiting.

And that was that….we made "love" in 5 min one day after school in my bedroom. Being that is was my first time, it wasn't anything spectacular. It was more awkward than anything else, but what first time is perfect with dancing rainbows and orgasm dust sprinkling around the air. If you say yours was, you're lying. Yet, I was still happy that I felt Jason and I had just taken our relationship to the next level. This was going to be the start of something great.

Wrong! The very next day, Jason didn't come to my house to pick me up from school. I brushed it off thinking maybe he was sick and couldn't call to let me know. That seemed like a good excuse. However, when I got to school that day and saw his car parked in the parking lot, I made up another excuse. Maybe he was running late to school and didn't have time to pick me up. Yeah, that had to be it.

As I headed to his locker where we usually met before classes started, I felt like somebody had just punched me in the chest causing me to lose my breath from the sight I was seeing. Jason had the school slut Brenda, also his ex girlfriend, pushed up against the locker and was making out and feeling her up right in the middle of the hallway for all to see, more importantly…..ME.

I marched right up to him to demand an answer for what the hell he was doing. He responded with a simple, "It was good while it lasted."

And that was it. That was my experience with my first serious relationship. After that I made a promise to myself that I would not allow myself to get in a serious relationship while in school. I didn't need to be hurt again by some asshole I had given my heart to. Before I came to Forks, I promised myself that I would only date casually until I was in college. That was all before I met Edward Cullen.

There was something about him that just pulled me in. I found myself actually considering and wanting that relationship with Edward after justr 6 days. Was that possible? I longed to feel that connection, and I knew it was there with Edward. He just reminds me so much of Jason that I just don't know if I'll ever really be able to trust him NOT to hurt me. What if he did the same thing?

I had to talk to him and try to make him see my point. I headed upstairs to Edwards room. I lightly knocked on the door waiting for him to answer. I was looking down and biting my lip waiting for him to open the door. When I heard the door creak open, I looked up and saw Edward leaning against the door with one hand on the frame. He let out a sigh and pushed the door open wider for me to enter his room.

His room. It was something else. It was huge with color tones of black and gray. His bed was pushed up against the far back wall with a small night stand beside it. It was facing toward an all glass window looking out toward the backyard and lake. It was remarkably clean for a guy's room. Everything seemed to have its place. On the wall to the left of his bed which also happened to be the wall with the door, there were built in shelves that had books upon books on one side, and records and cds on the other. The sound system was set right in the middle of the shelves. I guess he was music literate after all. You could see a door open beside his nightstand. It led into the restroom. I didn't get a good look in there. I could only get a quick glance before I turned around to face Edward.

Edward had already had the door shut and was running his hand through his hair. He must have known I was checking out his room.

"So, what do you want? You come to kick the puppy when it's down?" He asked.

"No, I just felt that I needed to explain to you where I'm coming from."

"Please Bella; enlighten me on why I'm not good enough for you."

"It's not that Edward, far from it." I shook my head. "I'm just scared."

I went on to tell him the whole story of what happened with James and my fears that he would do the same thing to me.

"That's bullshit you know. How can you automatically think that I'm gonna do that to you? Believe me Bella. I didn't expect this either. I'm not that guy who does this whole relationship shit, and this is why I've avoided it, drama-pure fucking drama. That's all it is, but you see, unlike you, I'm willing to step outside my boundaries to try it. Do you know why?" He touched my cheek. "Because I know it will be worth it. If only I could make you see that. Fuck! I'm turning into a pussy whooped bastard for you Bella!"

"I wish I could believe you Edward. I really do, but I need you to just work with me. Try and understand where I'm coming from. I don't feel I'm ready for a serious relationship, right now. I'm not saying ever. I'm just saying right now. I just want to be able to date casually, not be a slut and fuck every guy in school, but just hang out if I choose to, you know?" Edward let out another sigh. "Please, I'm just asking for time, and hey….we can actually become friends during this. I don't even know the real you, only the asshole you put out there."

"Well that's because I'm really an asshole." He smirked.

I slapped him on his arm, "I don't believe that for a second. Maybe before, but not anymore." I shook my head.

Edward seemed in a deep thought when he finally crossed his hands over his chest.

"Fine! I'll give you time, but just know that I won't wait forever. Then you'll be kicking yourself in the ass when you see this ship sail."

"And I'm not going to be that idiot who just sits around and pines for you while you "casually" date. I'm gonna be doing the same. Got it?"

"Roger that captain." I saluted him. I lunged at him giving him a hug, feeling his body pressed against mine. "That's all I'm asking for Edward. Time to get my mind set on if you're really worth it."

Edward hugged me back nuzzling his nose into my neck. "Then, that's what I'll give you. Just try not to take so long. I'm not very patient.

I giggled and enjoyed the felling of being wrapped in Edwards arms because who knows how long it would take to get my mind straight and be able feel him like this again.

**Edward POV**

Six days…..It's been six long days since my world has been turned upside down. Also, six days since I've officially turned into a pussy. I went from having the whole female population at my fingertips, to not wanting any of them except one, that one being Bella. The hot, saucy, smart ass firecracker who doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. All turn-ons to me.

I've been trying to ignore her. I had succeeded up until last night. Jessica had been a help at keeping me distracted. Not sexually, just someone whose tits I could stare at to keep me occupied and not stare at Bella. Jessica would talk, and I would pretend to listen. But Jessica wasn't working last night; I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella. The way she talked with her hands, pushed her hair behind her ears, or shook her ass when she walked. I blame that ass shaking that mesmerized me into to following her upstairs. I sure as hell didn't plan on it, but I did work it to my advantage as I tried to tease her as she did me earlier that day. I wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine. That little stunt of hers put off my nap I had planned to take. It was hard to sleep when Little Edward, not fucking Eddie, demanded my attention.

But fuck did Bella turn that shit around on me yet again when she practically attacked me on the second floor. That shit was hot. I had been wanting to do that the past week, but of course avoided any thoughts of being with her like the plague.

That was starting to wear off though. I opened my mind to the thoughts of actually being in a relationship with Bella, being able to have her all to myself. I wanted that. Scratch that, I needed that. I thought about this of course after seeing her in her panties standing outside my door, pretending like she was actually cool being so exposed to me. I could tell different though. Her whole body was flushed. That was a dead giveaway. That girl was an open book at times; she was easy to read. That was one of those rare occurrences. After laying in bed thinking about Bella, I decided to go out to the backyard to clean up when I saw someone had beat me to it. I was pissed that she was cleaning. It wasn't her fucking job to do so, and I told her just that.

Once again, I felt that pull toward Bella, and this time, I let it pull me in without putting up a fight. I had made up my mind. I wanted Bella and only her. If only it was that easy to get her.

After her telling me about that dick Jason, I saw why she was so hesitant in getting into a relationship. I guess I could see why, but I didn't want to understand. I wanted her to just make up her fucking mind and say she wanted to be with me also, but being the hard headed girl I had fallen for, she said she needed time.

When she told me that she wanted to be able to date casually, I wanted to put my fist through the god damn wall, but that wouldn't have made a good impression on her, so I decided to run with that shit. I told her I would do the same, but I was only doing it for one reason and one reason only, to make Bella jealous. I know how girl's minds work. Once they see someone messing with something that is theirs, they get all territorial and want their property back. I wasn't technically hers yet, but in due time, I would be. If everything went my way, I would have Bella in no time.

So she wanted time, and time is what I decided to give her.

**AN-If this is going in a stupid direction let me know please. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

So friends are what we decided on, friends until I decided what I felt was right. I could handle that. I could be near him without thinking about jumping his bones , feeling his hands all over my body, his kisses along my neck, his lips attached to mine, feeling how hard his……Wait where was I going with this? Oh right…_sigh_…friends. I needed time to get to know him and not take a huge leap putting my thumper on the line again. We did say we would both casually date other people, so I didn't feel too bad about making him wait for me. I still wasn't sure why I even thought that I would casually date. I didn't have many prospects at Forks High. I think it just slipped out of my mouth to sound cool. I would try it though. What could a little casual date hurt, right?

I was on my way home to take a shower and get into clothes of my own. It was only 9am, and Alice was still asleep. I figured I'd slip out of the house before she could tackle me and demand I stay. I knew she wanted to hang out today from what she told me the night before. She also said that Emmett and Rose would be stopping by and that we would find something to do. Supposedly they did that every Saturday. I was all for it. It meant that I wouldn't be stuck at home staring out the window bored to death.

I told Edward to tell Alice that I would be right back if she happened to wake up and to tell her it was her fault that I was leaving since she forgot to mention I was staying the night in the first place. He said there was no chance in hell of her waking up before 11am on a weekend. Apparently she liked to sleep. I guess that was another way of how she got her energy. Fine with me, I wouldn't have to rush during my shower. I hated taking quick showers. I loved to just stand under the hot water letting it relax every one of my muscles. I don't get out till I'm as red as a lobster sporting a new layer of skin. That's how I roll. You aren't clean, till your 1st degree burned clean.

I was at home for a good hour getting ready for the day. I had to get out of the girly shirt that Alice had put me in and changed into my own pants that didn't look like I was expecting a flood. I'm short, but not Alice short. I told Charlie that I was going to be with Alice for the day and that I would be back later that night. He gave a simple nod and a wave of the hand as he was sitting in front of the T.V. with a beer watching a football game. Being a cop with a daughter, I figured he would interrogate me. Ask all kinds of questions like, where you going? Who else is going to be there? What are you going to be doing? But nope….I could have been off to get high and work the corner and he would never know. Not that I would. Drugs these days are expensive and it's too cold to be standing on the corner.

I got in my car and headed back to Alice's house. I didn't get a frantic call from her asking where I was and threatening to drag me back by my hair, so I figured she was still sleeping or otherwise occupied if you catch my drift. *wink* *wink* You can't blame the girl. She had to get her energy fix somehow. I'm sure it was better than a red bull, who needs wings.

As I pulled up to the house, I saw Emmett's Jeep in the drive way. I figured they showed up to start the day. I was walking to the front door when I heard voices coming from the garage. The door was only halfway open. I'm guessing to let the cool air in, hell if I know. It was Edward and Rosalie arguing in a different language known as car lingo. I could understand it, but I wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with you to save my life.

"Why don't you both just shut up and agree already! You both sound like an old married couple, and I'm getting hungry so let's wrap this shit up and save it for another day. Sound good?" That was followed by a loud _smack_.

"Don't rush me Mr. McCarty!! Do you see me rushing you during sex?!"

"Well you sometimes do tell me faster, faster, faster. Does that count?" There was a pause. "I'll take that look as a no. Besides, why would you want to rush me? Oook….I'll just shut up now. Put that trigger hand down Wyatt Earp."

"My POINT is Emmett, I don't rush you, so don't you even think about rushing me, or I might just start. Do you really want to test me? Do ya, punk?"

I involuntarily started laughing at their whole argument until I realize I just ousted myself as a dirty eavesdropper……Fuck….Maybe they didn't hear me. I turned to walk away quickly before they noticed, but I hit my knee on a huge flower pot that was set on each side of the garage. What the hell? Who puts flower pots right there? They were just asking to get hit by something. That something just so happened to by my knee cap.

"Shit!" I yelped.

"Who the fuck is out there?" Edward asked.

"Uhhh…..It's me."

"Me who? I don't know a me. Guys, do ya'll know a me? Do you have a last name me?" I could tell he was smiling as he asked these ridiculous questions. The asshole was messing with me.

"You want my fist to show you who me is?" Yes I'm 5 years old and that was all that I could come up with.

"Why do you always have to be so violent? Violence is not the answer Bella."

"And why do you always have to whine like a little girl?"

"I don't whine. I complain. It's much more masculine. Anyway, why are you still standing out there like some Pony Boy outsider? Get in here already. You can eavesdrop on the conversation better from this side of the door."

I started to go underneath the half open door, but somehow miscalculated when to lift my head causing me to hit the bottom of the door with my noggin…..I said "Shit" for the second time in 3 min.

Emmett started doing his boisterous laugh just like he did the first time I tripped in front of him. I'm sure I heard moose's in the woods thinking it was some sort of mating call. Edward shot him a glare that made him laugh even more.

"You alright Bella?" Edward asked while inspecting my head. This earned a confused look from Emmett, not so much Rosalie.

"Yeah I'm good. I have a hard head." I said while rubbing the spot.

"Well, it seems you and Edward do have something in common." Emmett winked.

I of course blushed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever. So besides the PERV getting smacked in the head, what else are ya'll doing?" I took the opportunity to look around since my head had stopped spinning from the blow and that's when I noticed the old car with the hood opened. You could tell it was in the early stages of its restoration. "Oh my God! That's a 1968 Camaro?!?" I screamed!

"Jeez….turn down the volume Skid Row. Yeah it is; how did you know that?" Edward asked.

"I saw it in a movie once, that's all it took for me to fall in love with it." I said while peeking my head inside to look at the interior. Yup, still in its early stages. I wonder how many kids got conceived in that back seat.

"Really? I've always loved this car also. My parents gave it to me for my birthday. All I had to do is fix it up, which is what I'm doing now." Rose cleared her throat. "Oh yeah, and Rose is helping me a bit." He smiled.

"What the fuck ever pretty boy! You NEED my help with this car. If it wasn't for me, you'd be driving this thing Flintstone style!"

I started laughing. It was true. Edward didn't look like he knew shit about cars. I was surprised if he knew how to pump his own gas.

"Wow, so you're giving up the Volvo? You gonna donated it to a retirement home or something?

"No smart ass, I'm still going to keep it. I'll just have two cars."

"Are you sure you'd want to mess up your manicure for this car, spoiled brat?" I asked.

"Yeah Edward, I won't allow you to wear gloves when we're working on this car." Said Rose.

"Screw both of you guys, I know what I'm doing!" He scowled.

"Uh-huh……Come on buddy; let's get you inside to the kitchen. You look more the type to wear an apron and walk around barefoot in there. That seems more your element."

Edward slammed the hood of the car down. "You'll see. Don't come running to me when it's fixed and you want a ride."

"Pfft…Bet I'll get that ride either way."

"You got too much confidence in you Swan."

"Are you jealous of that confidence in me Cullen?"

"Ok, enough of the sexual innuendos, it's making me hungrier." Said Emmett has he passed between us to the door that led into the house.

We followed him in to the kitchen where I took it upon myself to ask if they had eaten breakfast yet.

"I ate earlier, but I can definitely eat again!" Emmett was rubbing his stomach in a circular motion.

"I'm hungry also. I haven't eaten anything all morning even though it appears my lovely boyfriend has without me, jerk."

"I ate some cold pop tarts earlier, but I'm still hungry." Edward said while looking in the refrigerator.

"Gross, cold pop tarts? Learn to use a toaster lazy ass…….It is really easy, even a caveman can do it." I was half expecting the caveman from that commercial to pop up any minute. Instead I got Jasper and Alice making their way into the kitchen.

Jasper wasn't walking in, he was strutting in. He had his hand on his hip, and I think I saw a little sway of the hips as he strutted. I could have sworn I was looking at David Bowie circa 1974 with the track of Rebel Rebel playing in the background. He even threw in head nods saying "sup" to each us. And Alice had that same bounce/skip thing going on. They both just definitely got their jollies!

"Well well well, look who just CAME down." I said. Oh this was gonna be fun.

"Wow….Nice of you guys to finally COME down and join us." Hey that wasn't me….It was…..Edward? I smiled at him. If little hearts could pop out of my eyes…they would have in this moment.

"Yes we did decided to COME down together…..Can I say the same for you two?" Alice asked while she pranced to the fridge. "So what are we eating?" Ooooo…..we got a player!

"Well did Jasper already EAT? He looks like he's had his daily helping already."

"Well my intake is large Bella. I'm constantly hungry. I can always fit more in." Jasper shrugged.

I shook my head from the thoughts and slightly laughed. "I can make you guys some pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon."

I automatically jumped when I heard Emmett yell, "OH HELL YES!"

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes from all of you being that I don't want to be the one to burst Emmett's bubble and tell him we're just eating cereal or cold pop tarts." I laughed.

Everyone hung out around the kitchen island as I prepared the food. Edward and Alice offered to help me a few times being that it was their house and all. I hushed them and told them not to worry about it. I was used to cooking for Charlie anyway. Besides, I enjoyed it. It was something that I was actually good at. I wasn't clumsy in the kitchen, and that was a good feeling. Once everything was done, we headed to the dining room table to eat. I swear Emmett must have swallowed his plate whole or he was a regular Houdini. One minute the food was there, the next it was gone. He did that again with his second helping. It got me wondering if he had secretly been in the Army or prison.

After we were all done eating and the dishes were put in the dishwasher we went to the living room to figure out the plans for that day.

"Why don't we just go watch a movie? It's something simple after the party last night." Jasper suggested.

We all agreed and decided to start heading out to Port Angeles to catch an early movie and diner afterwards. It was already mid afternoon by the time we headed out. We all piled in Emmett's jeep and started toward our destination. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I were all crammed in the backseat.

"Dude, do you have to have your legs that wide open to sit. It's taking up so much room. Squeeze those suckers in." Why did guys insist on sitting like that?

"Well yeah….I kinda have to Bella. I'm not 5'5, and I do have certain parts that aren't made like yours."

Edward pushed his legs in more giving more leg room.

"There, that's all you're getting, so stop bugging me or I'll strap you to the roof of the car. There's plenty of space up there."

The music on the stereo started to gradually go up. I'm sure to drown out me and Edward arguing. We couldn't help but laugh on how much we got on their nerves. Even though Edward and I were picking on each other the whole day, it didn't feel like it had before. Before, it was semi hatred plus the sexual tension for him that caused me to spew my hate toward him. Now, that we got our feelings out of the way, it was like a form of friendship. Yes, a weird friendship with constant put downs. Who didn't want a friend like that? This is what I needed for the time being from him and he was willing to give it to me.

We finally got to the theater and stood in line to get our tickets. We flipped a coin to see what movie we were going to watch. Heads was a horror movie, and Tails was a romantic comedy. I was happy when it landed on heads. I wasn't in the mood for a cheesy romantic movie. Edward and I were waiting in the line while the others were off to the side. As we were waiting, I heard the voice that I didn't want to hear for the next decade, but like the song says, you can't always get what you want.

"EDWARD!! Oh my god! Did you know I was going to be here? You came to surprise me right?" Jessica squealed.

Edward was running his fingers through his hair. "Well no actually. We just decided to come to the movies today out of boredom."

"Oh well that's even better! It was fate!! We were meant to meet up her today." Wow…this girl was a little sick in the head. What did Edward see in her? Was he still going to date Jessica? We did give each other are ok's about it.

"So you guys going to the new horror movie? That's what we're watching." She pointed toward Lauren.

"Yeah that's the plan. You gonna sit with me?"He asked. Well I guess there goes my answer. I turned toward the front and crossed my arms. I couldn't believe that he just invited her to sit with our group. Was he in the mood to torture us? I mean, what would the others think? I think it was rude for him not to at least ask us. Us, us, us…..More like me. Stop it Bella. This is what YOU wanted, so deal with it.

Rosalie must have noticed my look of wanting to vomit everything I just ate for breakfast, preferably on Jessica's shoes, as she gave me a sympathetic smile. I gave her a shrug as if to say "What can you do" and turned back toward the front of the line.

"Yeah I'll sit with you!" Of course you will I rolled my eyes.

"Ok….let me just get the tickets, and I'll meet you inside."

"I'll be waiting."

I took it as safe to turn around, but Edward did it for me by turning me by my shoulders.

"You're ok with this right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"Alright, I'm just making sure. I am playing by your rules. You know, until you tell me to stop."

I sighed. "I know. You're fine though. Enjoy your date with Jessica." I turned back toward the front.

We got the tickets and made our way inside toward the theatre that the movie was in. Jessica was already standing there waiting for Edward. We all went in and found a row that all 6 of us, plus the two skanks, would fit in. I of course sat between Alice and Edward. Jessica and Lauren were sitting on the other side of Edward. She was just chatting away in his ear about how she had just gone shopping to buy some items that she might just show him later. I shifted in my seat and scooted closer to Alice. I didn't feel like hearing anymore. I couldn't help but wonder how far they had gotten in their "relationship." I wanted to know, then I didn't want to. I think I could do without that information thank you very much. I felt Alice grab my hand and hold it. I looked at her, and with that one look, I could tell she already knew what was going on. Of course she did, she was the all knowing Pixie. I smiled and rested my head on her shoulder. I felt a tap on my leg and turned to see Edward motioning with his finger for me to come closer.

"What?"

He whispered in my ear, "I know what you're thinking, and no it has not gone that far. And for reassurance it won't. Just casual remember." I nodded my head and leaned toward Alice again. Casual, fucking casual. I was really starting to hate that word.

The movie started and I couldn't help but want to smack Jessica in the face every time a scary part, according to her, came on which caused Jessica to shriek and grab on to Edwards arm. She was so stupid and typical. I finally couldn't stand it anymore and decided to just wait outside till the movie was over. There were seats out there anyway. I let Alice know and got up to leave. Edward looked at me as I made my way past him.

I waited outside for the next 30 min till I finally saw the group come out of the theater. Jessica was still hanging on Edward and talking to him.

"So Edward…..Where did you go last night at the party? You said you were going to the restroom and never came back down."

"I did come back down."

"No you came back down when you said you were going to get something from your room. That's the first time you left and took forever! I'm talking about the second time. You know when I came up to you and you said you had to use the restroom, but you disappeared for the night. I had to get a ride home from Mike."

"Oh yeah, I just fell asleep." He shrugged. Hmmm……..If I didn't know any better, it would appear that Edward was trying to ditch Jessica last night, but why would he ditcher her then agree to watch a movie with her??

Edward was up to something. I just didn't know what. I would find out soon enough though.

**AN- Ok I felt like that was a good stopping point. I'll continue with the day on the next chapter. Leave a review if you wanna…..I'm not putting a gun to your head or anything….Or am I?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After everyone come out of the theater, we started talking about what we were going to do next and about the movie. I stayed out of that conversation being that I left in the middle of it to get away from Jessica and Edward, of course, mainly Skanksica. While they were busy chit chatting, I was trying to use my Jedi mind powers to make something, anything, fall on top of Jessica's head. Although, even if that happened, damage would most likely not be done since that hair of hers acted as a helmet. Maybe I should recommend her to the football coach. They could really use that to their advantage.

She was hanging on Edwards every word like it was the word of God, which it was far from. His words were probably more along the lines of a Sex God going off the things he could do to my body with just his lips. I was however pleased that Jessica didn't know that from firsthand experience according to what Edward told me in the theater. He said it hadn't gone that far, thank god for that! Who knows where she has been. Being the village bicycle, she looks like she got took for a ride TWICE around the bush.

Jessica hasn't talked to me since our last encounter in trig, which I'm not complaining, but that didn't stop her from shooting me evil glances as we all stood there in the lobby. Especially when she would playfully smack Edwards arm and giggle right before saying, "Ohhh Edward, you are just too funny! Tee he he"…..Let me go throw up now.

I couldn't help but mentally laugh when Edward looked around confused asking, "What the fuck did I just say that was funny? Anyone want to fill me in?"

Nutso Jessica rolled with it though, "Ha ha ha….You don't even know when you are being hilarious! I swear you are just so cute! I'm glad you're all mine to gobble up!"

That was it; I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. Everyone turned to me and gave me that "Do you sit in the corner and eat your hair", crazy look.

I cleared my throat, "_Ahem……._Sorry. I just umm, saw something totally funny! You guys didn't see it? No? Well you all missed out, let me tell ya! You know that saying, you snooze you lose? Well yeah buddy, that's what that, was!" Fuck that was too much!! If I got the eating hair crazy look a minute ago, the next look definitely had to be, "We NEED to put this chick in the crazy house STAT!"

Alice looked at me with that one eyebrow rose, damn she was really working that thing hardcore every chance she got. "Yeah too bad we missed it Bella."

As everyone went on with the conversation, Alice mouthed "What's wrong with you?"

I gave a slight head nod toward Jessica, which caused Alice to mouth "What" again. I nodded a little more forcefully in the direction again.

Alice shook her head and asked again letting me know she did not understand. I finally got frustrated and stomped my foot yelling "HER!"

Once again, the conversation was interrupted and they were staring at me expecting an explanation from my outburst.

"Oh, the girl I was laughing at just passed by again. You guys keep missing it." I shrugged.

I looked to Alice who was just shaking in silent laughter. Ooooo…..That evil fucking pixie! She was doing it on purpose to make me look crazier! I shook my head, pointed at her, then ran my index finger across my neck letting her now she was dead, followed by me mouthing, "I'm gonna get you back."

"Soooo, what's the word? What are we going to do now?" I asked trying to get the group to think of something other than my madness.

"Well, we can go eat now. I'm starving!"

"I'm not surprised Emmett. You only ate, what, 10 pancakes this morning?" I said while laughing.

"No it was 9 and a half! Get it right Bella Head!'

"Well now, that makes a big difference!"

"What can I say, I'm a growing boy. I need to eat every chance I get, no matter the time."

"Jeez….Lucky Rose." I replied.

Jasper decided to join in the conversation, "Mind out of the gutter Bella! Sheesh, do you like live there 24/7?"

"I sure do! I have a paid for penthouse in the sky at Gutterville Inn. And really? I can't believe this is coming from the basement resident!"

"Yeah well what can I say? It's nice and cozy down there. It's a bit wet just like I like it." He nodded.

"Alright, you guys are just being down right vulgar now." Edward said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry Prudy Judy. We'll stop just for you." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Whatever, I'm not a prude. I'm just hungry…..I get grouchy we I need to eat."

Jessica ran her hands down Edwards's chest. "I can help you with that Eddie."

Edward pulled her hand away from his chest which made me do a silly dance on the inside. Even head Bella tripped while dancing. I was hopeless.

"I mean for actual food Jessica." Jessica looked at him like he just booted her dog into a lake, or shall I say booted he kitty?

"Ok, so let's go eat at the Chinese restaurant I saw down the street. I'm in the mood for sucking some noodles. Maybe I'll even have a side of crab balls." I winked.

We all were laughing, except for Edward who replied with a groan making us laugh harder, "Gutter! I swear you all own that damn place."

Jessica and Lauren were just standing off to the side and staring off into space, not getting any of our jokes obviously.

"Like seriously? What's so funny about noodles? They're not even funny looking of funny tasting. It's just stupid to be laughing about something so ridiculous as that." Jessica sneered.

"Well space cadet, consider it an inside joke between US. We don't need you to get it or try and hurt your brain by thinking about it too hard." I wanted her to feel like she was the outsider freak, not us. We're normal damn it!!

"Anyways," Jessica flipped her hair getting some of her fingers stuck in the stiffness. She struggled a bit to get them loosened from the hair sprayed mess. "I can't go with you guys. I have other stuff I need to do."

"What like wash your hair?"

"No, I washed it yesterday. Duh…it was Friday." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh sorry, I was under the impression that you're supposed to wash your hair every day, silly me."

Jessica didn't say another word to me. Instead she turned toward Edward, "I can tell you really wanted me to go with you, but maybe another time sweetie."

"Uhh…Yeah sure." Edward replied.

Then it happened. It was something that I could have done without seeing in my life time. Jessica grabbed the sides of Edwards face and pulled him down into a kiss. I just couldn't deal with that.

"I gotta go to the restroom." I didn't even wait for anybody's response. I just bolted to the theater restroom. As soon as I got in there, I locked myself in the stall kicking the door closed. It wasn't the doors fault, but damn it, it was there!! I stood in the stall willing myself not to cry like, pardon my fucking language, a weak little bitch even though I wanted to. Yesterday, seeing that wouldn't have mattered, but today was totally different. We both knew how we felt about each other, so witnessing that was tough.

"Bella?"

I opened the stall door to find Alice standing right in front of me.

"Are you regretting your decision now?" She asked.

"Decision….What are you talking about?" I didn't tell her anything about what Edward and what I had decided; did he tell her?

"Oh come on Bella, I might be small, but that doesn't mean my brain is just as tiny. I figured something was up last night when I first saw hat hickey you've been sporting. I was Edward right?"

"Yeah you're right. We kind of shared our feeling about each other this morning, and to answer your question, yes I regret my stupid decision." I sighed.

"Which was what exactly? Work with me Bella, help me help you!"

"I told him that I wanted to wait before I jumped head first into a relationship with him because of some issues in my past. He said that he would wait for me and give me time. We also agreed to leave it open to casually date other people during this time. That was my fantastic idea."

"Well being that Edward said he wanted a serious relationship with you, and he was willing to wait for it says a whole lot! I mean this is Edward we are talking about here. Mr. I don't date! This is a big step for him. I don't see him taking a step back and continuing dating that disaster known as Jessica though. He has to be working another angle."

"I know right! That's what I said! He practically ditched Jessica last night, but then today he invites her to sit with us during the movie. That just doesn't make sense to me." I threw my arms up.

"By George I think I got it!" Alice yelled with one finger in the air, "He's trying to make you jealous! Maybe he's trying to rush your thinking time!"

"No way, he wouldn't do that." I started to think more about Edwards's mentality, "Shit! He's trying to make me jealous!"

"Is it working?"

"Hell mother fucking yes its working! That's a low move on his part!"

"Why are we yelling?!?"

"I don't know!"

"How about we stop!"

"Ok." I said in my indoor voice.

"So, as I was about to say or yell…..two can play that game Bella." Alice shrugged.

"You know what? You're absolutely right. First I wasn't so sure that I was going to do the whole dating thing, but now…..Oh things have definitely changed. I'll just kill two birds with one stone. Bird one- dating and Bird two-make Edward jealous. Perfect!!"

"Ok great! Now that that's settled, can we please get out of this restroom and go eat?"

Alice and I both walked out of the restroom laughing. As we walked back to the group I noticed that Jessica and Lauren were already gone. We finally got out of the theater lobby before we were kicked out and started walking to the restaurant. We didn't find the need to take the Jeep to get to the place. It was only a few block away. No need to put my limbs through crammed torture when our legs worked just fine to get us where we needed to go.

There was silence between Edward and I till he finally decided to speak, "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I gave him a small smile although I was pretty sure he could see right through that.

"I didn't kiss her back. She kissed me and took me by surprise. If you would have stayed, you would have seen that I broke that shit up as fast as it happened."

"I'm not going to lie, it was hard to see, but I know that comes with the whole dating other people thing."

"It does?" He had a mixed look of confusion and anger. Perfect, I got him just where I wanted him.

"Well yeah of course. What else is there to do, and handshake or an awkward side hug? I mean what happens at the end of a date? The guy or girl goes in for a kiss. It's inevitable, as we just witnessed with Jessica." I needed him to keep in mind that it was possible for me to do it when I started dating. I could practically see smoke coming out of his ears as he kept his hands balled up into tight fist and kept his eyes straight ahead.

"I guess I can see how that can happen." He scowled. Silence again.

"So change of subject!! What was up with your prude tendencies back there at the theater? I figured you would be all on conversations like that, considering you were this morning."

"Nothing was up. I was just….hungry." He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Besides, being that Jasper is dating my sister and Emmett is dating Rose, don't you think they should keep comments like that to themselves?"

"Ummm…well being that we are all friends and I compare NOTHING to their girlfriends, no I don't think I mind them talking like that. Wait! Hold the train! You're jealous aren't you?!?" I laughed. "Wow, interesting."

"I'm not jealous, I'm just. Oh fuck it, just never mind."

"No way! You have to tell me now."

"Fine, when you're as………worked up as me, you and your dirty mind don't mix so well. It took all I had not to grab you and take you somewhere private, hell; I would have done it in public if it came down to it. So….unless you are willing to help me out in that situation, I'd suggest you be careful of the things you say around me." He laughed.

I laughed along with him, "I'll pass on that for now. Until then, I'll just TRY to limit my dirty-mindness. I'm gonna tell you now, it won't be without difficulty." Yeah right, I would work that shit to my advantage every chance I got.

We finally got to the restaurant, quicker than I would have liked if I was being honest. It meant that my talking with Edward was over. We sat down and did the whole typical eating, talking, and joking bit while the people around us looked like they wanted to gag each of us with an eggroll. If they didn't like it, maybe they should have turned their hearing aids down. Once we were done, we started our walk back toward the jeep.

"I'm so full, I can't walk anymore." I whined.

"Seriously Bella? It's only 2 blocks away." Edward said.

"That's too far….I'll just sit here and you guys can pick me up. I just hope I don't get mistaken for a prostitute."

"No, I'm not gonna leave you here to sit on the curb." Edward kneeled down in front of me. "Hope on you big baby."

I smiled and jumped on his back.

"Giddy up cowboy!"

"I'm not gonna prance around like a horse, so you can just get that thought right out of your head."

"Ahhhh…Booo! You're no fun."

"Really, you think that?" I felt Edward letting me slip as if to put me back on the ground.

I locked my legs around his waist and held on tight to his neck. Don't worry; it was enough to let him breathe…..a little. "No, no, no I take it back! Just don't put me down!" I laughed.

"That's what I thought Swan."

We finally got the Jeep and headed back to Forks. I was pretty tired, so I decided to lean my head back and try to catch some sleep. At some point I woke up to find myself snuggled into Edward's side with his arm wrapped tightly around me as his head was lying on top of mine. I sure wasn't complaining about space now. I sat there for a bit listening to the soft sounds of his breathing like some weirdo stalker.

I had to think about a way to get Edward back for making me jealous, and I wasn't sure how I was going to accomplish that yet, but I'll hold off on that thinking till tomorrow. Today, all I wanted to do was enjoy the feeling of sleeping in Edward's arms as I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

**AN- Ok……I hope that was a likeable chapter. If not, ummm…..well…..Sorry? **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Ok I hope you guys like this chapter. There is going to be a text conversation towards end. Bella's POV will be the regular bold writing. The other person will be bold, italics, and have --- In the beginning. Hope it's not confusing. Now enjoy!!**

**Chapter 12**

"Bella? Bella?" I heard someone calling my name while lightly being shaken.

"Hmm…." Was all I could get out of my mouth.

"Bella……we're at the house already. You gonna wake up."

"No….just a little longer daddy." I nestled more into what felt like a body pillow, wrapping my arms around it and squeezing tight.

I heard laughing and felt whatever I was hugging vibrating along with the laugh. Wait, body pillows don't laugh…..or vibrate for that matter. I ran my hand upwards along what I thought was a pillow and felt warm skin under my fingertips. Finally, my mind caught up with my actions as I realized where I was last and who was next to me. Shit! I was in the Jeep next to Edward. My eyes shot open looking around the Jeep and sure enough, I was still next to Edward. It was only us two in the car. Everyone else must have gone inside.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Edward!"

"That's alright, daddy understands." He winked.

I punched him in the arm. "Shut up! I talk in my sleep, and it's a known fact NOT to say anything to me during that time because I WILL talk back to you." I slapped my forehead. "Ohhh….this is so embarrassing!"

"Chill Bella, it's not that bad."

"I called you daddy, Edward."

"That's why it's not so bad." He flashed his sexy crooked grin. I couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation that just happened.

"Well I guess I might as well find the humor in it then, rather that shoving my head in some hole in the ground."

"Exactly, besides, if you did that I wouldn't be able to see that blush of yours." I instinctively threw my hands up to my cheeks to cover my traitorous blush since I know they would gain more color since he mentioned it.

"Works every time." He shook his head will chuckling. "So, are you coming inside or what?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Oh Yeah!! I started jumping up and down in my head. "Looks like I'm not the only blusher around here."

"What did I say about you and that dirty mouth?" Edward swung the door open to the Jeep and grabbed me throwing me over his shoulder.

I couldn't stop laughing as I hit him against his back yelling for him to put me down.

"Bella bad….Bella need to be taught lesson." Edward started talking a caveman similar to the one from that cheesy ass movie _Encino Man. _I decided for some odd reason to throw a line from there just for the fun of it.

"Shooosh! Put me down you caveman!" I laughed.

Edward stopped right in front of the front door and set me down. "Did you really just quote that crapfest movie?"

"Yes I did….When I think cave man….I sadly think of that movie." I was trying to catch my breath from laughing and being upside down.

"Wow you have issues, Bella. Once you start quoting Paulie Shore movies, you know your life went down the wrong path." He sighed.

"Oh whatever punk! You obviously KNEW where that line came from, so you aren't too far behind me on that path buddy."

"Damn, you got me there. In that case let's carpool."

"You got it dude!" I gave him the thumbs up sign.

Edward shook his head. "And now you are quoting _Full House. _I'll be driving on our wrong path for that last quote."

"Ok, I can agree to that. So are we going inside?"

"Such a rush to get away from me, but sure. Let's go in." That was far from the truth, but I wouldn't say that out loud. Edward opened the door letting me go in before him. The others were settled in the living room watching T.V.

"About time you guys came in. You're a heavy sleeper Bella. We got tired of trying to wake you up. You're lucky Edward has patience, or you would have still been crashed out in that back seat." Alice said from the couch. She was lying down with her head on Jaspers lap.

"Yeah, I've been told that. I'm surprised I hear my alarm clock in the mornings." I shrugged. "Well kids, I think it's about that time I be on my way."

"Wait why?"

Alice sat up from Jaspers lap, "Hey….That's my line Edward!" Yelled Alice with her eyebrows scrunched in anger toward Edward. Her face got softer as she looked at me, "Why Bella? You don't want to stay the night again?"

"No it's not that. I just don't want to overstay my welcome, and I have some things to do at home." Lies. I had nothing to do at home, but the first part was absolutely true.

"You're not overstaying your welcome Bella. We're happy to have you here."

"Damn it Edward! Go get a coke from the kitchen or run around the back yard, I'm trying to work my magic and you keep opening your mouth! I was just about to work the pout when you interrupted."

Edward rolled his eyes and went to plop down on an open couch like an 8year old little boy just being scolded for sneaking in the cookie jar.

"Let me just save you some time, the pout won't work now that I know it's coming." I laughed. Alice shot a glare at Edward obviously blaming him. "Seriously Alice, I'll see you on Monday, and I'll be here next weekend. How does that sound?"

Alice gave a defeated sigh, "Ok….And I'm gonna hold you to that Bella Swan."

"Sure thing, I'll see you guys later." Everyone simultaneously said good bye, all except Edward. I looked at him, giving him a small smile, before turning around and heading out of the front door. I was just about to open the car door when I felt a hand grab the handle at the same time as me. Just by looking, I knew that hand, or those fingers to be more accurate. I let my hand linger there a second before turning around and coming face to face with Edward.

"Are you sure you're ok to drive?" He asked while looking down at me with our bodies almost touching but not just quite. It was like there was an imaginary nun with a ruler between us.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I wasn't tipping back any tequila shots or anything." I said while looking up into his eyes.

Unfortunately, he backed up while opening the door. "I just don't want you to drive sleepy is all. I know you're still tired, and I want you to get home in one piece."

"Oh, well yeah I'm cool. I'm not sure I can say that for any poor shrubs or bushes out there in the world tonight. If I happen to hit one, just know it was their fault not mines. Who knows what could be going on inside a poor bushes mind? He could be suicidal and happen to just jump in front of my car to just end it all. That's just a heads up if you see a headline that a bush was murdered in the town of Forks." I shrugged.

Edward laughed. "Get in the car and be safe getting home you homicidal bush killer."

"Aye Aye Captain!" I saluted.

"Really? Now it's Sponge Bob? What in the world am I going to do with you?" He ran his fingers through his hair for the 100th time today, not that I'm complaining. It was like fingerporn to me. If only I had a remote that could remind and play that shit in slow motion.

I started up the car, "Hmmm…..what are you going to do with me? I'd say, admire my quirkiness." I smiled and nodded.

"Already done," Edward sighed…..yes SIGHED! "I'll catch up with you later Bella."

"Ok, bye Edward."

"Bye Bella." And with that he closed my door. I heard him yell through the glass. "And be careful!"

I gave him another thumbs up sign, and watched him laugh as I reversed and pulled out of their driveway heading toward the main road. Yes I did that cheesy looking back in the rearview mirror thing to see if he was still standing out there. He was. I smiled to myself and shot glances at the mirror till I could no longer see him anymore.

I had to look like an idiot walking into my house with a smile like I just won the lottery.

"Did you win the lottery or something?" I jumped as I heard Charlie say from the recliner. I hadn't even noticed him there reading the paper.

"Jeez, dad! You scared the fuu….Fudge out of me."

Charlie raised his eyebrow and pointed at me. "You're lucky you caught that tongue. You don't want a bar of soap in your mouth right?"

"Please, you'll be standing right beside me with a bar of soap soaked in jalapeño juice with that mouth of yours." I put my hands on my hips like I did when I was a little girl demanding his attention.

"Well…. Uhhhh….Shit. You got me there. BUT just because I do it, doesn't mean I want my little girl to."

"Ok dad," I went to give him a kiss on his cheek, "I won't talk like that…..around you that is! Good Night!" I ran upstairs to my room before he could say anything more. I kicked my shoes, pants, and socks off and removed my shirt replacing it with a cami, and climbed into bed. I grabbed my laptop and laid in front of it on my stomach while kicking my legs back and forth. As the computer was starting up, I couldn't help but think about how the day had gone. It was like a roller coaster. The beginning was awesome, the middle was pure and utter torture, and the ending was blissful. The feeling of sleeping in Edwards's arms, hearing his heart beat, and that giddy feeling I got while looking at him as he stood and watched me leave. AND he understood my crazy mind! Who else would be so accepting of the corny movie lines I quoted. Hell, WHO would have known what I was talking about to begin with!

Too bad this was going to have to change a bit being that I found out about Edwards whole jealously plan. I got to give it to the guy though, that was a well played move. He must know how territorial girls can get when it comes to their property, and I don't care if he wasn't technically mine YET, he will be one day. I don't want him tainted by a skank like Jessica, which leads to my hands off mentality. Also, I didn't want someone having what I didn't. What is that called? Oh yeah, Jealousy. His plan was so good that I was gonna change that shit up and use it against his sneaky ass. I just haven't figured out a way how to yet, but when I did….Ohhh…watch out Edward Cullen because Bella has just joined the game, and I'm more than sure that I can play it just as good as him, if not better. But as for now like at this very second, I'll just indulge in my reading addiction until I have that Ah-ha light bulb moment.

As I logged onto my personal heroin website and started searching through reading material to spoil myself with, preferably rated M thank you very much, what? Don't judge me! You guys know you do it too! Anyway, as I was reading a summary to a story called _"Seeking Asylum" _I knew it was the perfect one to pull me into that world. That was until I was interrupted by my phone indicating that I had an incoming message. I groaned putting my face down into the bed. It never fails! Once I'm in my zone, someone has to interrupt. I was seriously hoping that it was not my mom telling me some useless piece of information like, "Hey I just got my hair trimmed." I wasn't in the mood for that, and I wouldn't be able to stop my fingers from typing some rude comment back that shouldn't ever be sent to your mother. I picked up the phone and pressed the message button on my phone. Ahhhh….the powers of touch screen. It saved our lazy generation from over stressing our fingers by scrolling through our phones, going through three screens just to get to our message. Glad those days are over for me.

I opened the message from an unknown number. It had a simple, _**"Good Night, Bella"**_ message.

Who the hell was this?? I haven't given out my number recently to anyone except Alice.

**Who the fuck is this and how did you get my number? **

Wow…I seriously needed to take classes on how to be subtle. No, screw that. I wanted to know how this person got my number.

_**-----Am I being interrogated? Are we going to play good cop bad cop?**_

**No more like mob boss offing a person for getting into their personal business. Once again, WHO….IS….THIS…..? I even spoke or typed slow for you so it could function in that brain of yours**

_**-----I'm whoever you want me to be.**_

**I want you to be a dead person. Can you be that?**

_**-----That's kind of morbid. Do you have some kind of necrophilia fetish? That's kinda sexy.**_

**Why, are you going to grant my wishes?**

**-----**grabs a razor blade, some Clorox, a WHOLE bottle of aspirin, and the full season of Keeping up with the Kardashisans** **_**Maybe. **_

_**I would be Soooo lucky, but first, I want to know who this is before I let you play in my fantasy.**_

_**----Ok…**_

_**Okkkkkk……**_

_**---You spelled Ok wrong. You put one too many "K's" in there. **_

**Why thank you for pointing that out…..How about you give me some hints.**

_**----I can do that. Let's see, I'm a human.**_

**Well I'm glad to hear that. I can scratch Marvin the Martian off the list. Next?**

_**----I have a full head of hair.**_

**Ok….So Hulk Hogan is off the list. How about we get this rolling and I ask you…..Do you live in Forks?**

_**---Yes**_

**Do you go to Forks High School?**

_**---Unfortunately**_

**Do we have a class together? **

_**---Sneaky, you're trying to narrow your people down. I plead the 5**__**th**__**.**_

**Punk…Ok you're turn for clues.**

_**---Ok….I have a fetish also.**_

**Oh yeah….Do tell.**

_**---I have a fetish for girls who murder shrubs and bushes. **___

**You fucking asshole!!!! How did you get my number EDWARD!!!?!?!?!!?!?!?**

_**---Easy, I asked Alice for it!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**_

**Why were you excited to write that? And why was it in the form of a question?**

_**---I don't know….It looked fun, and I got lost in the moment thinking I was on Jeopardy.**_

**You're a loser.**

_**---This coming from the girl who quotes Encino Man…..This says something.**_

**Yeah it says I'm awesome.**

_**---Whatever you say. So what are you doing?**_

**I'm cleaning my car of evidence……bush murder.**

_**---You really hit a bush?**_

**No! I CAN drive you know.**

_**---Well you're a woman. It's a known fact that your species can't drive. BTW you have unlimited text right? I don't want to waste all your messages.**_

**Of course I do. And fuck you; we girls get a bad rap! You guys are spreading these rumors damn it!**

_**---Whoa that was hot, say fuck you again….this time do it sloooowwer.**_

**Fuuuuuuccckkkk YOU!**

_**---Wow, you came quickly on that last word.**_

***gasp* Prudy Judy made a dirty joke! : O****---- that's supposed to be a shocked face.**

_**---Very creative. And yup, I was naughty naughty….You gonna spank me? ;) **____**--that's a wink!**_

**Hahah…..I see you got the creative juices running also.**

_**---That's not the only juices. ;) BAM!! I did it again!**_

**You're an idiot.**

_**---That I can't deny.**_

**Soooo**

_**---Soooo….You going to sleep?**_

**Yeah, I guess so. You?**

_**---Yeah. I'm pretty tired from today.**_

**I am too…..Well good night Daddy!**

_**-- - : O **goes to sleep happy after that last comment** Good Night Bella.**_

I closed my laptop, not even the slightest bit angry that I was pulled from my zone. The zone I was just in happened to be TONS better. I slipped under the covers and fell to sleep hoping that Edward would grace my dreams with his presence.

* * *

**AN- Ok, Hope that was worth your liking. Also, that story that Bella looked up is actually a real story written by a good friend of mine. Ya'll should check it out!!!**

**Seeking Asylum by Jeansandbling**

**Sorry Jean….I know I didn't ask you to pimp your story, but I just simply LOVE IT!! **kiss****


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sunday was boring, just like I fancy it. I did nothing at all but stay inside my room and read. I needed to have a lazy day. You know one of those days where you do absolutely nothing. You don't even want to get up to go get something to eat. I swear if Charlie would let me have one of those mini fridges in my room, it would be perfection to the max! Of course, he had to burst my bubble and shoot that idea down. Something about me turning into an anti social freak. What's wrong with that, I say!! Damn bubble burster!!

The highlight of my day was getting texts from Edward. It was nothing major like last night had been. I nearly got carpel tunnel from that convo we had. Ok I'm being dramatic, but we did send a good chunk of messages back and forth. I found myself rereading them throughout the day and laughing to myself. The text messages today were just little updates.

"Please tell Alice to get away from me with the nail polish."

"I'm conducting interviews with the bushes that are on the way to your house….BUSH KILLER."

"How do you know when a hot pocket is done? Is it supposed to be cold in the middle?"

"Hot hot hot hot!!!! Tip: Give the hot pocket time to cool down. It's like lava pouring into your mouth."

"Do you see the glass half empty or half full?" To which I replied, "Who gives a fuck….I just want the water! I'm thirsty damn it!!"

And that was it. Who knew something as simple as getting messages about hot pockets could brighten up my day?

But that was Sunday. The Edward at school was different from the dork Edward I got to see this past weekend. Back at school was Jessica and his stupid make Bella jealous plan. However, Edward was the Edward I actually liked during biology. He said hello and joked around with me during class. He moved the plant that was by the window sill to my right saying he didn't want any bush casualties today. He wasn't ignoring me like he usually did.

But at lunch, Edward had now invited Jessica to eat at our table. OH JOY! We all talked around her. We would start a conversation and Jessica would try to join in on it. She would throw in little comments as we talked to which we would just ignore her like she hadn't even said anything. I wasn't going to pretend to like the skank. Why should I. Yes, like I said before, I'm 5 years old! Oh well.

Edward would hold Jessica's hand at the table or while walking to class. I don't care if I knew he was pretending. It sill irked the fuck out of me. I still hadn't come up with my plan. I was still waiting for the light bulb to go off in my head, but fuck it was taking forever. The light company must have forgotten to hook up the electricity, or there may be a short in my brain somewhere. I had a feeling it was going to come to me soon though.

Gym class was torture on Tuesday. We had to run three miles around the track. Edward had ignored me the whole day. He didn't look at me during biology or say hello for that matter like he had done yesterday. It was like I didn't exist again. I started thinking in my head of what I did to make his mood change. I couldn't think of anything. I mean, he texted me last night to say good night, and I replied back with sweet dreams. So I couldn't think of anything that I could have done to piss him off from then till now. I guess he was just in one of his Cullen moods. I wonder if he was hungry. Fuck….I would have shared my pop tart with him if he was. He also didn't sit at our table for lunch. He and Jessica weren't anywhere to be seen, and believe me I looked. I keep my eagle eyes open trying to find them all through the cafeteria. I would look at the door whenever it opened to see if it was them coming in. By the time the bell rang to go to class, I couldn't stop wondering where they had been. It was bugging me all through class. I wondered if they were in some closet somewhere. Just thinking it made me kick the back of Jaspers desk where he was laying his head down.

"What the fuck Bella?" Jasper harshly whispered.

"Sorry, my foot slipped." I left out the part of picturing his desk to be Jessica's big head.

"You scared the hell out of me. I was sleeping you know."

"Yeah, I said I'm sorry, get over it cry baby."

He snickered and reached over to pull my hair. "You're forgiven."

So now that brings me to gym class where I'm huffing and puffing beside Alice running the track. Alice didn't even look like she was trying. Damn her and all her energy.

"Alice can't we just walk for a little? I feel like my lungs are going to explode!" I said while slowing down.

"Sure, I'll let you walk for a bit. She replied. "But we are power walking Bella. The faster we go, the faster we can be done with it."

"Fine, but I'm not going to swing my arms and hips like those old ladies at the mall." I scowled. "Jeez, I don't know how you do this. Its torture and the cold air is hurting my throat."

"I forgot, you're used to running in the desert heat. I don't know how you do that to be honest. I'd probably have to drink a whole gallon of water from sweating so much."

Just then I saw Edward and Jessica running past us with her crunchy fucking ponytail ALMOST swinging side to side. I instinctively started to run again. I wanted to past their asses and not be the ones stuck behind them.

I heard Alice say, "Oh ok, we're running again." She giggled. "Gee Bella, what snapped inside of you to make you take off like Speedy Gonzalez? Could it be the people right in front of us, I wonder?"

"Cut it out Alice, you know it is. I don't want to be stuck behind them."

"Well put a little hop in your step and let's get to it." We started running a little faster to catch up and pass them. I wanted to do something to say "Hey I do exist asshole!" So as we were about to get ahead, I let my elbow hit Edward right in the back.

"Fuck!"

I turned around and started running backwards, "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there!" I turned around and started running forward again laughing along with Alice.

"Nice move Bella."

"Yeah, I thought it was too."

We finally got our three miles over with and went to hang out on the bleachers while everyone else finished. I seen Jessica and Edward were now walking. He was glowering as he walked beside Jessica. I was trying to wonder why? When he looked toward us and caught my eye, his demeanor suddenly changed. He stood taller and grabbed onto Jessica's hand as he walked. She had sunshine coming out of her ass as he held her hand. I kept repeating to myself, "It's all pretend. It's all pretend." It was all pretend right?? I mean they were missing during lunch. Ugh…Not this again. I don't think I can get away with kicking what was in front of me for a second time which happened to be the back of Coach "Am I a man or a woman."

I simply just turned away and started to talk to Alice who had the look of pity in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Alice. It's no big deal homie." I used my gangster talk to try and ignore the sting I felt in my heart.

"Word up home girl….Fo sho…fo sho!" We both started laughing and waited for the coach to release us to the locker rooms.

I made dinner that night and went straight to bed afterwards. I wanted to get this day over with and just forget all about it.

I was tossing and turning, kicking the sheets off, and pulling them back up. When I heard my message ringtone indicate I had an incoming text, "Mail Motha Fucka," something I download after watching Euro Trip, I paused, blinked a couple of times, and reached for my phone, knocking it to the floor.

"Shit!" I reached down and grabbed it opening up the inbox to see who it was.

"Hey bring your biology homework to my locker in the morning so I can copy it before class." It was Alice. I sent a quick rude reply to her and threw my phone down on the bed. I threw myself back onto my pillow pulling my arm over my eyes. I heard the muffle sound of the ringtone again and tried finding it with my free arm. Once I got a hold of it, again, I opened the inbox expecting Alice to have a smartass come back from the annoyed message I sent her back. To my surprise, it was a message from Edward.

**--Hey.**

_**Oh, now you say "hey" to me.**_

**--What are you talking about?**

_**Whatever! You know what I'm talking about. You ignored me all day today. Not that I care or anything.**_

**--No you don't sound like you care at all. I didn't ignore you. I just…..didn't acknowledge you.**

_**You cut reaaal deep. **_

**--Did I Donkey?**

_**How did you know that was from Shrek!?!?**_

**--Because I have skills……All kinds of skills. *wink***

_**Umm…Ok. Is that one of your skills?? The winking??**_

**--Yes, but it's not my eye winking. *wink***

_**Ok stop with the wink. It's freaking me out. So where were you during lunch?**_

**--Why?**

_**Because I didn't see you or Jessica there.**_

**--So. Why do you care? You keeping tabs on me?**

_**I don't care, I'm just curious.**_

**--Well you know what they say about curiosity. **

_**I don't care, I'm just nosey, so are you going to tell me or not.**_

**--Not.**

I didn't respond to his last message. I knew how to play games also. It was about 3 minutes by the time his next message came in.

**--Bella? Did you fall asleep?**

_**No.**_

**--Then why aren't you responding?**

_**Why do you care?**_

**--Ugh! Fine I was at the library finishing up an assignment. I don't know where the hell Jessica was. Happy?**

_***insert huge grin* Yes, very.**_

**--So…what are you wearing? **insert perv face****

_**Hahah….Absolutely nothing. *wink*--- that's an eye wink perv!**_

**--Oh really?**

_**No not really, I'm only in boy shorts.**_

**--Ok….I have to leave with that image in my head. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good Night.**

_****takes off boy shorts** Good Night! *wink* ----- was that my eye? **_

**--**dies happy** Ps….That elbow to the back hurt like a mother fucker.**

_****dies happy****_

Why couldn't he stay like this?? He was two different people, the asshole and the dork. I much preferred the dork.

Wednesday I walked into biology with Edward staring and smiling right at me.

"Hey, you still have those boy shorts on, or is it a commando day?"

I put my books down and the desk and sat down. I moved closer to his ear and whispered, "Do you want to find out?"

Edwards whole body stiffened, and he looked at me with his green eyes sparkling, "Fuck yes!"

I laughed. "Good to know." I then turned my attention to opening up my binder and text book.

"Well?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Oh…I just ASKED if you wanted to know. I didn't say I was going to tell you."

Edward put his head on his forearms that were resting on the table and whispered to himself, "Tease…..she's gonna kill me."

I laughed and focused my attention to the front of the class.

By the time I knew it, it was time for lunch. I was getting my food along with Alice and Jasper and walking to our table like I had done every other day, when I heard my name being called out.

"BELLA!!" I looked around trying to find where the booming voice was coming from. That's when I spotted him. Of course he was taller now and much more built. His hair was no longer past his shoulders, but cut short enough to spike up, not like over gelled Mike Newton's.

"JAKE!!" I set my food down and ran to him letting him grab me and pull me into a massive hug. "What are you doing here??"

"I go to school here now. I got kicked out of the rez school, so dad had to enroll me here. I was hoping to see you sometime today." Jacob and I had been friends since we were little. We were more forced together when we were young as our dads dragged us along to every fishing trip they took. Charlie and Jake's dad Billy where best friends. Jakes sisters had tried to hook us up as we got into our teenaged years, but we both knew that would never happen. We were like brother and sister and never seen each other that way. I was happy with him just being my goofy friend that I could tell anything to. I hadn't had the chance to see him since I moved back here.

I felt people staring at us as I looked around. One set of eyes in particular stood out the both, a pair of normally emerald green eyes that seemed to be darker attached to a not so happy campers face, Edward.

I quickly turned away and back to Jake. "You wanna sit with us?"

"Well no shit Bells…..Where else am I going to sit? At the Goth, I hate the world, someone slit my wrist table?"

I laughed and pulled him along to the table where everyone, including Jessica, was sitting. I introduced Jake to each person as he shook their hands as I went along naming them. Edward was last, and it was hard not to notice the force Edward was putting in his handshake. Jake didn't back down though. He held his hand just as tight.

Emmett was the first one to break the tension, "Ok girls stop holding hands unless you guys are going to skip to my loo."

Both of them released each other and sat down. I told everyone at the table how I knew Jake, and I blushed as he told the group horror stories of my clumsiness throughout the years. I could feel Edward glaring at me and Jake. Jessica would try to talk to him, but he was just ignoring her. He would pull his hand away each time she tried to grab it. WAIT! I know that look! BINGO! STOP THE TRAIN! That was the look of jealousy! Oh oh oh, this was it. This was the shining light bulb going off in my head.

"Are you ok? You look like a 12 year old girl that just scored N'Sync tickets." Jake whispered.

"Shut up! That was one time in a period of my music life I choose to forget. I'll tell you later. I promise."

Just then the bell rang. I told Jake to meet me at my locker after class so we could talk. I walked with Jasper to class doing a stupid dance in my head the whole time knowing that my plan was almost coming together. All I had to do now was get Jake to agree to it. I could only hope he would. I would have to pull the best friend card on him, or remind him how I helped him lose his virginity to his girlfriend Leah who was so uptight about it.

It felt like time was moving at turtle speed. This class was never ending. I was shaking my leg out of habit when I was in a rush or nervous until Jasper turned around and told me to cut that shit out. I was making him nervous.

The bell finally rang and I power walked to my locker. Oh yeah, you heard me right. Power walked like an old lady rushing to the buffet line at Luby's for the early bird special ready to tell Jake my plan, but as I got to my locker it wasn't Jake standing there; it was Edward.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Just so we are all on the same page, I want to make it known that JACOB WILL NOT FALL FOR BELLA! He is strictly a best friend to Bella and they have absolutely no feelings for each other in that way. In fact, he is in a relationship with Leah in my story; she'll make an appearance later. Sooooo…..I just wanted to make that clear in case some were wondering. That is all, now go read!!**

**Chapter 14**

I slowed my walk down to a normal pace as I saw Edward leaning against my locker.

"Hey, what are you doing at my locker?" I asked while opening and throwing my stuff inside.

"What? Can I not just meet a _friend_ at her locker? That's ok right? I mean yesterday you were complaining that I was ignoring you, and now you're getting mad because I'm here? Make up your mind Bella." He smirked.

"Ok, One, I wasn't complaining, two, I didn't say anything was wrong with you waiting for me. I was just curious as to why."

"You mean nosey?" He smirked.

"Yes ass, I mean nosey! Glad you remembered that piece of valuable information."

"Well, that's another one of my many talents." He winked making me laugh thinking about the conversation that was had the night before.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you're a regular Chris Angel with your bag of tricks."

"Ewww, did you just compare me to Chris Angel?" Edward said with a look of disgust.

"Did you just say Ewww? You're such a girl."

Edward was just about to say something before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Bella and Eddie." Jacob smiled.

"Edward" Edward had his arms crossed in front of his chest and appeared to be standing just a tad bit taller.

Oh the green monster is coming out and I'm not talking about the hulk. I had to work with this now. I turned around and gave Jacob a hug.

"Jacob!! Hey!!" Jacob gave me a puzzled look as I let go of him probably wondering why the hell I was hugging him.

"Wow it's nice to feel so loved Bella."

Edward cleared his throat, "So Bella it's time to go to class." He reached out to grab my hand pulling me toward him.

"Yeah just one second." I held up one finger and turned toward Jacob, "meet me at my house after school."

"But I have to meet L--," I gave him a look to shut the hell up which he had been accustomed to throughout the years, "Ok, after school you said? I'll be there."

I felt my hand being tugged, "Minute is up, I don't want us to be late for class." I let Edward pull me as I waved to Jacob with my free hand.

"Since when have you been Mr. Goody Two shoes that you want to make it on time to class? You've been 30 minutes late to biology before?"

"Well maybe I'm turning over a new leaf….or however that saying goes." I noticed that he still had a hold of my hand as we walked toward the gym.

"Have you taken my hand captive, or can I have it back?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I was still holding it." He squeezed tighter before letting it go.

We came up to the gym and I was standing right in front of the girls locker room feeling the loss of contact.

"It's alright." I shrugged, "Well this is me, so unless you are going to walk me in, I should go get dressed for a fantastic day of gym!

"No, I'll just leave you right here. I'm not up for a sexual harassment lawsuit today. Rain check? "

"Sure thing perv; I'll see you in there." I turned and walked into the locker room. I dressed in my uniform and headed for the bleachers where Alice was already sitting.

I saw Edward come into the gym and couldn't help but smile when I saw him looking around till he finally spotted me and smiled before sitting down toward the bottom. A few moments later, Jessica came in and sat next to him. I also couldn't stop my eyes from rolling.

"If you keep doing that, you're eyes are going to get stuck."

"Well, that's where you come in. I'll need to you give me a little smack in the back to make them straight again, or maybe I can get Rose to do it. She seems to have the smacking of the back of the head technique down."

"NO I'LL DO IT!!" She said while bouncing.

"I don't know if I should be overwhelmed or offended by the fact that you want to smack me?"

"I'd go with overwhelmed, definitely overwhelmed. It would be an honor for me to give you a good smack."

"OK, you got the job IF it ever happens!" I laughed.

The gym coach came in and gave us instructions that today would be the day we learned to play tennis. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, I knew it would be a disaster. Nothing good could come out of putting a possible weapon in my hand. I tried to see if I could just be that person who picks up the balls if they went off court. She wasn't having that and proceeded throw me that racket which of course I didn't catch. The only good thing was that I was paired up with Alice. She said she had played before, so it was up to her to make us look good. There was no chance in hell that it was going to be me. It all started off good as we were put up against Edward and Jessica. Jessica seemed to just stand there and eye fuck Edward as he swung the racket hard showing what muscles he did have in his arms. I can't blame the girl though; I was doing the same exact thing until I saw the ball coming toward me. Now I've always been scared with balls flying toward my face, so I acted on instinct and swung the racket so hard that it made me spin around. Everything would have been fine and dandy had it not been for Mr. Shim being right behind me. When I swung and did my semi ballet spin the racket hit the coach in the face. She automatically put her hand up to her face and let out a shriek which really didn't match her, it actually sounded like a girl. "Uhhh…I guess she is a woman," I said to myself. When she pulled her hands away from her face I saw blood gushing out of her nose.

"Oh my god! I'm Soooo sorry. I told you not to let me play!" I was spazzing out once I saw the blood. If I had a tail right now, I would be chasing it. "Tissues! Tissues! Get tissues! Someone get tissues!!" I hadn't noticed that she had already and a towel up to her nose. "Scratch that! Call off the search for tissues! Do I need to get the nurse? I'll go get the nurse!"

"Bella chill out. She's fine it's just a nose bleed." Edward said while grabbing a hold of my shoulders.

"I know, but I did it. I have to help her."

The coach had her head tilted while she spoke, "Everyone go change out and sit at the bleachers till class is over. I'm going to run to the nurse." She shot me an evil look before walking away.

"Come on Bella. Let's go change." I followed Alice into the locker room and started changing back into my regular clothes when I heard Alice laughing.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? You just hit the teacher in the face!" She laughed harder.

"Alice it's not funny. What if I broke her nose? Can she press charges on me? Will I be thrown into the slammer?"

"I doubt it Bella, your dad is the Chief of Forks. She can't press charges. It was an accident anyway, right? Did you purposely try to whack Mrs. Man?" She gasped.

"NO! It was an accident!"

"Surrreeee……I'm positive it was." She laughed. "I'm just messing with you Bella. It's all gonna be cool as a cucumber."

I couldn't help but be embarrassed as we went to sit down in the gym. I heard people snickering as I sat there and prayed for the bell to hurry up and ring. I kept my head down and my iPod turned up to ignore everything around me. Once I felt Alice tap me letting me know the bell had rang, I skedaddled my ass out of there with Alice hot on my heels.

"Don't worry, everyone will forget about this tomorrow."

"Yeah I'm sure they will." I shook my head and laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow Alice."

I jumped in my car and headed home, focused on my talk with Jacob. I pulled into the driveway and made my way inside the house. I heard the sound of Jake's bike outside, and I ran to the door to greet him. Damn it! I didn't even get a chance to prepare my speech for what I wanted to convince him to do for me. I'd just have to wing it. Jake walked up to the front door and I moved aside to let him in as he looked at me skeptically.

"Hey Jake! How's it going ole buddy ole pal?" Too much because I can surely give more. "So do you remember that time when I helped you lose your virginity. Speaking of, how is Leah?" I told you.

"Ugh….I knew you were up to something! What do you want Bella? It has to be something big if you're using this card. Does it have to do with that over protective boyfriend of yours?"

"He's not my boyfriend, and yes it has something big to do with him." I placed my hands on my hips.

I proceeded to tell him the whole story of what was going on between Edward and me. I told him about the arrangement that we had come up with, or that I came up with and also what I wanted him to do.

"Whoa whoa whoa! So you want me to pretend that I'm your boyfriend so that you can make Edward jealous like he's making you? Did I get that right?"

"No, not my boyfriend, just a casual dater person. Simple right?"

"I wouldn't say so simple, what if Leah finds out from word of mouth? Do you want to get your ass kicked again?"

"Hey! That was a lucky punch on her part. Besides, Leah is a giant compared to me, it was a cheap shot!"

"And why did she punch you again? Oh right, because she thought you were flirting with me before she knew we were friends."

"Well, let's tell Leah. There's no reason for her not to know anyway. She might be useful later on."

Jacob sighed, "Fine Bella, I'll do it, but don't get fresh with me or let your hands wander." He pointed.

"Please, you wish!" I started laughing. I punched Jake in the arm, "Thanks Jake. I knew I could count on you, and would you have rather I actually started dating a random person and put my virtue on the line?"

"Yeah I feel better knowing you are safe with me, and _Pfft_ virtue? Don't make me laugh."

Jacob hung around till after dinner. We were able to catch up on all that we had missed in the past months that I hadn't talked to him since I was busy with the move and all. I was happy that he agreed to my plan. This would make things a lot simpler. I didn't have to worry about leading on some poor schmuck.

Once Jacob left I headed up to my room and got ready for bed. I did my nightly shower routine and plopped down on my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. For some reason today just felt never ending. I was just about to doze off when I heard my phone ringing. Not a text message but ringing. I stared at the phone confused at who would actually be calling me. I practically fell off the bed when I realized that it was Edward.

"Hello you have reached the "How do I get my hair to look like I don't care" hotline, how may I help you?"

"Ha ha ha…..Very funny. I don't care about my hair, that's why it looks like that."

"Whatever you say to help you sleep at night pretty boy, I know you spend at least an hour pulling and tugging at your hair to make it look like that."

"You think I'm pretty? You're making me blush over here."

"Out of all the things I said, you pay most attention to me calling you pretty. I'm rolling my eyes over here! Isn't this the second time you've said this?"

"Maybe, I don't remember."

"I thought you said that was one of your talents?"

"Change subject! So, what are you wearing tonight?"

"How about we skip that and go to why you're actually calling me tonight rather than texting?"

"Does it matter? I could text you if you want. I just wanted to hear your voice." I couldn't complain. Actually hearing him talk was TONS times better than just reading his words. I could actually hear his sighs and his breathing.

"Well I guess that as good an excuse as any, I do have a rather sexy voice."

"Ooooo….I'm liking that confidence, it's hot."

"Yeah yeah, so whatcha doing?"

"Nothing, laying in bed. You?"

"Same."

"So I'm just going to ask and get it out there. What's up with this Jacob guy? Why did he go over to your house?"

"I told you Edward, he's an old friend."

"Are you going to start dating him? You seemed to be all over him."

"Please, I'd hardly call hugging him being all over him."

"You weren't seeing it from my position. And it was twice you hugged him. You didn't answer my question."

"What? Am I dating him? No not right now." I had to hold back my laughter. I could practically feel the heat from his ears coming through the phone.

"Not right now? What does that mean?"

"Well DAD, it means not at this moment, but I'll leave it open for the near future. I mean this was the plan right, casual dating? You have Jessica there at your side am I right."

I heard him groan, "Yeah, that's the stupid plan. I'm just letting you know I don't like the guy. I think he's on steroids……It's not normal to be that big for his age."

"Well, he's harmless, so you don't have to worry about it. I don't like Jessica, but am I trashing her and her big ass hair to you? No….so just cut it out."

I heard him laugh easing the tension, "You're right. I called to talk to you. I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Thanks, so what DO you want to talk about?"

"Hmm….." he stayed on the phone silently obviously thinking, "Let's talk about sex baby; let's talk about you and me."

"Ewwww….Did you just sing that corny song from Salt-and-Pepper?" I laughed.

"Busted! Yeah I went that low. Don't judge me by my musical choices damn it!"

"Fine, but that's your one freebie, don't let it happen again."

Just then my bedroom door opened to show Charlie standing in the doorway, "Bella? What are you still doing up and talking on the phone at this time of night? You do realize you have to go to school tomorrow right? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, I'm just talking to Alice. She's telling me in detail what she's going to wear tomorrow at school."

"Well, say good night and go to bed." He said while closing the door.

"Do you have to go to bed now?" Edward laughed. "What are you 12 with a bedtime?"

"Shut up jerk. Do I need to remind you my dad is the Chief of Forks? Of course he has some rules around this place. Talking late on the phone just happens to be one of them."

His voice got softer and a bit sadder, "So you really have to hang up then?"

"Nah, this just means I'm on code red. If I suddenly hang up the phone, just know I bubble was busted."

"Cool, but you don't think he'll hear you talking?"

"I don't know. Just to be safe I talk under the covers." I laughed covering my mouth as soon as I did. "Oops….I forgot to go into my stealthy cat mode?"

"You're what?"

"You know, the ninja cat mode where I sneak around and you don't even know I'm there until I pounce and smother you?"

"Wow, I hate cats but the thought of you pouncing and smothering me, sounds VERY interesting. What would you smother me with?"

"My boobs of course, what else?" I didn't hear anything on the other end of the line. "Edward?"

I heard him clear his throat, "You just remember that you said that."

"Sure thing buddy." He was so easy to get worked up. "Now why do you hate cats? That's just mean; kittens are so cute and loveable."

"Yeah if you call clawing your arms and attacking your face cute, then YEAH I just LOVE those little fuckers!"

"I bet you're a dog person."

"You bet your ass I am. They're man's best friend."

"Yeah I can see how you would think that, they depend on you and craze your attention. I bet your just ADORE that don't you?"

"I do, can you blame me. I'm not going to lie though; I do enjoy a furless pussy now and again."

"Well, I have one lying near me. Maybe one day you'll get to pet her. If you're lucky."

"Luck is my middle name."

"Really? Is it before or after asshole?"

"Before of course."

Edward and I kept on talking. We talked about anything and everything. He was opening himself up to me, letting me see the real Edward. By the time I knew it, I was waking up from the sound of my alarm clock. It was 6 am and I noticed the phone was still by my ear. I looked at it realizing that the time was still moving. Edward hadn't hung up either.

I spoke into the phone wondering if Edward would hear me, "Edward?" no response. I spoke a little louder, "EDWARD?"

"Hmmm…."

"You awake?"

"Uhhh-hmm…."

"Well fell asleep on the phone."

"You're voice sounds really sexy when you wake up."

I giggled, "So does yours." And it did. His voice sounded all gruffly. "I'll see you at school Edward."

"Sure thing, Bella. See ya later."

"Ok….bye."

And with that I hang up the phone and threw the pillow over my face smiling into it. Today was starting off good.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews!! Some of them make me laugh! Especially the "NON" creeper and the "Possible" Bug a boo!! You guys are awesome, and I'm glad ya'll are liking the story. It makes me happy that you guys actually find it funny. OH! And sorry for the long wait for an update. I've had so many things on my mind that I found it hard to write anything…..I just got back into the groove of it.**

**Chapter 15**

After waking up on the phone to the sound of Edward breathing, I started getting ready for the day. Today was the official beginning of Provoke the Green Monster. I was going to start off subtle. I couldn't make it obvious to what my plans were. I wasn't going to start "dating" Jacob after only one day. That would be too noticeable, can't have that now.

The whole day had been good as I predicted. Fortunately, Jessica was out of school for the day. She must have had a doctor's appointment to refill her herpes medication. I didn't have to watch her hang off of Edward. I had a day off from that bull shit. I couldn't let this affect my plan though. I had to keep my eye on the prize? Goal? Ball? Damn it…I had to keep it on something other than Edwards's body and face! Wait, that could be considered the prize if you really think about it. Yup, prize is what it would be then.

At the start of the day in biology we had to do an experiment, dissection.

"Ewww….I'm not doing it! You do it! I don't want to touch it!"

"Come on, it's just a damn frog!"

"No way. It's cruel and disgusting. I'll pass thank you very much."

"Jeez Edward, it's a dead frog. You're not gonna hurt it or kill it by cutting into it. Stop being such a girl!"

"Nope, I won't do it and you can't make me." Edward crossed his arms like a 3 year old little boy.

With that being said, I began to cut into the frog with Edward standing behind me with one hand covering his mouth.

The rest of the day seemed to breeze by. Jacob sat with us at lunch and I made sure to remind him of our plan before we got into the cafeteria. We all sat at the table, minus Jessica, talking and joking. I made sure to sit closer to Jake and laugh at every semi funny thing he said. I even managed to throw in an arm slap sometimes letting my hand linger there just for Edwards's sake. I had to deal with it from Jessica. It was now time for him to get a taste of his own medicine.

"You always know how to make me laugh Jake. I've missed that." I leaned toward Jake giving a side glance toward Edward who didn't look to happy in the least.

"Well, I'm here for a while Bella…..you can't complain now." He replied. He was playing his role well.

"_cough_ I can.. _cough_" Well hey there Green Monster.

"I'm sorry Eddy. Did you say something?" asked Jacob. I knew he was using Eddy just to get on his nerves and piss him off.

"No I didn't Jacobi."

Jake put his serious face on and replied, "Its Jacob. There's no i at the end."

"Oh really? I guess I didn't pay too much attention to your name yesterday, just like you didn't to mine." It was like a gun fight, both of them were just staring each other down with their hands on the trigger.

"But I did catch your name Eddy. I just shortened that shit, unless you like being called a 98 year old man's name?"

Edward narrowed his eyes for a second before regaining his composure, "Yeah I do, so it's best if you respect your elders Jakey."

The bell rang ruining my fun amusement. DAMN YOU BELL! I could have gone for seeing one of them challenge the other to a duel!

I waited in bed that night to see if Edward was going to call or text me this time. He did neither. I Jake must have really got to him earlier. I guess that was great, but it didn't stop me from missing his texts.

I woke up in the morning in an especially good mood, maybe because it was Friday. Today was the day I promised Alice that I would sleepover at her house. I grabbed my stuff for the night, actually taking my own clothes so that Alice didn't have an excuse to dress me and so Edward didn't have to see me in my panties again. I loaded the stuff into the car and headed off to school.

I walked into Biology and noticed that Edward and Alice both were not in class. Weird, 20 minutes passed and still no text from…….

_-Good Morning Bella!! I know you are probably freaking out noticing I'm not there in Biology, but don't worry, I'll be there starting second period. I know you miss me._

**Yeah, I was having a minor panic attack. I thought you skipped school entirely. I didn't know how I was gonna get through gym without you.**

_-I'm not that cruel to let you fend for yourself in gym. I know Mrs. Man still has her eye out for you ;)_

**Sigh….Just when I was starting to forget…you bring it up again.**

_-Of course, It was epic…..I'll never let you forget that lol!_

**A GOOD friend wouldn't. Anyway…….I gotta go, the teacher is giving me the stink eye….**

_-Does he not know you bust teachers faces open? He BETTA recognize!! Ok…Later!_

I shook my head and put my phone away before the Nazi phone teacher took it up. I was actually relieved that Alice wouldn't be out the whole day. That meant Edward would be here also, right?

I ran into Jake after first period. I let him know that he did a great job yesterday at lunch, but that we would have to step up our game starting Monday morning. I had just the idea on how to do it. I invited him and Leah out to lunch on Sunday, on the reservation of course. I couldn't take a chance of Edward seeing Leah. We would talk about the plan then.

The day went fairly quick, by the time I knew it, it was time for gym. Alice kept her word; she was in school after second period waiting for me at my locker. I was still weary walking into the gym. It had been three days since the racket incident, and I could still feel the glares from the gym teacher who was wearing one of those nose brace things. I wonder if she would have that crooked Owen Wilson nose going on now. If anything, it could be an improvement for her.

While sitting down in our regular spot I noticed the ropes were hanging down from the top of the gym ceiling.

"Oh no..." I groaned, "Are we going to have to climb ropes today? I'd taking running over this. I can't pull myself up! Down I have no problem with…..but going up?"

"Don't worry about it….You can do it. What's so hard about pulling yourself up on a rope? It's just one hand over the other and squeezing the rope with your thighs. Simple!"

"What's so hard about swinging a racket?"

Alice laughed, "You have a point, well, good luck! You'll need it."

"Yeah, thanks." I muttered.

There were 5 different ropes. I made sure to stand in line with Alice. I noticed Edward and Jessica were in the next line over along with her skanky girlfriends. I'm glad I chose this rope. Who knows what I could have caught by just sharing a rope with those girls. I stood at the end of the line letting everyone go in front of me to put off my embarrassment for a couple of minutes.

While waiting for my go, I saw Edward was the first to climb the rope. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him and he pulled himself up easily. My eyes were mesmerized on his forearms as they worked their way up the rope. I didn't even notice he slid down and walked to the end of the line until he threw a wink in my direction.

I shook my head and mouthed, "Asshole." He threw his head back in laughter causing Jessica, who was up next, to turn around and notice the interaction between Edward and I. She gave me what I guess was supposed to be her most evil glare, which only turned out to look like she was constipated. I stared right back her as if to challenge her to say something.

It never came to that since Mrs. Man yelled right next to Jessica's ear, "HURRY UP AND CLIMB THAT ROPE STANLEY INSTEAD OF STARING AT SWAN, UNLESS YOU PLAN ON CLIMBING HER!"

Jessica stood there with her mouth open for a split second before running to the rope like it was a piece of bacon and began to climb it, or shall I say TRIED to climb it. She first turned to Edward and said, "Watch my skills as I grip this THICK rope." Ewww….I looked to Edward and he seemed just as disgusted as me until he saw me looking at him.

Jessica got about midway up the rope before her ass started to succumb to gravity and pull her down. What goes up must come down. She still tried to pull her way up, but the weight was too much. She slowly started sliding down before she started to slide down faster.

"Ouch my hands!! I'm getting rope burn!!" She screeched.

I nudged Alice, "Well she can just add it to her list of burns…..Rug burn and now Rope burn. She's on her way up in the world." Alice laughed as we looked on the sight before us.

Jessica finally gave up and let go of the rope causing her to fly down toward the ground. She would have went _splat_ on the gym floor had it not been for Mrs. Man standing directly below her. Jessica landed right on top of the coach causing both of them to fall to the gym floor.

"DAMN IT!! YOU KIDS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!!" Yelled Mrs. Man. "GET OFF ME STANLEY!! YOU AREN'T LIGHT AS A FEATHER!"

Jessica quickly pulled herself up and off of the coach.

"Gym class is over! Go get changed and sit on the bleachers till the bell rings…..AGAIN!" She walked of mumbling to herself, "First that clumsy girl busts my nose, and then I get smashed by a chunkster."

I automatically blushed remembering the racket incident. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the locker room. We did as we were told, getting changed, and waiting for the bell to ring. I wonder if we would get used to this routine if the coach kept getting abused.

When the bell rang, we headed out to the parking lot.

"Are you going to ride with me or your brother?" I asked Alice.

"I can ride with you! Edward has to take Jasper home to pick up his stuff anyway, so we'll make it to my house first."

Alice and I drove to her house, and once we got there, we headed up to the third floor guest room to put my junk in there.

"My mom and dad will be here in a bit. You'll finally get to meet them!" Alice bounced.

"Yeah, I was starting to feel weird about staying here without them even knowing me."

"Don't be silly Bella. They practically know you from how much we talk about you."

"Oh my god! What do you tell them? Did you tell them the gym incident?"

Alice just laughed causing me to panic more. I didn't have a chance to question her more since the front door opened. It was Jasper and Edward walking in talking about football.

Jasper come in and plopped down on the sofa pulling Alice onto his lap, "I'm telling you man! The Seahawks are going to do good this year….I have faith in them!"

"I want to believe you Jazz but my heart has been broken many many times." Edward said while shaking his head and heading into the kitchen.

"Both of you just need to give it up and root for the Arizona Cardinals." I said while smirking.

Edward skidded back in from the kitchen replying along with Jasper, "Excuse me?"

"Just because the Cardinals went to the Super Bowl last year, doesn't mean they will do well again Bella. Besides, you're a girl, what do you know about football?" asked Jasper.

"I might be a girl and not know much, but I know enough NOT to go for the Seahawks being that they suck and all." I shrugged.

Edward rushed toward the spot I was sitting on the couch and began to tickle me, "Take it back Isabella!! You take it back!!"

All could get out of my mouth between the laughter was, "NEVER!!"

"Fine have it your way! Hope you like being tickled to death!" Edward said while straddling me on the couch.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Stop assaulting that young lady and let her up!" Edward immediately stopped as we both looked toward the living room entrance where a beautiful woman was standing with her hands on her hips. I knew right away that it had to be Edward and Alice's mom. She had the same unique bronze hair and green eyes like her son.

"Come on son, haven't I already gave you the No means No speech?" Right next to their mom stood a man about Edwards's height, slightly muscular, with blonde hair. He was HAWT!!! He looked like a movie star. It was no wonder Edward and Alice looked the way they did.

Edward whispered in my ear before pulling me up, "Close your mouth and stop ogling my dad."

"I…I...was…I wasn't!" I stuttered because it was a damn lie! Who could keep a straight face in front of this man seeing him the first time?

Edward rolled his eyes and slightly pushed me in front of him facing his parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella!" Said Alice as she shoved me harder than Edward toward her parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I reached out my hand to shake her moms first but instead I was pulled into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella, I'm Esme and I expect you to call me that. None of that Mrs. crap. You don't want me to feel old right?"

I laughed and replied, "Of course not Mrs., I mean Esme."

She still had me in a tight hug before she pulled me back by the shoulders to look at my face, "You are even more beautiful then my kids said you were."

Kids? Plural? Edward has been talking about me to his mom, more surprisingly, saying that I was beautiful? I felt the blush creeping up when I heard Edward clear his throat.

"Ok Mom, stop hogging Bella. You don't want to freak her out on the first day."

"Oh hush Edward. I don't freak people out."

Esme let go of me and I moved on over to the Mr. Cullen. I once again stuck out my hand to shake to which he accepted.

"It's a pleasure to finally put a face to a name Bella, God knows we hear it around here so much." He laughed, "I'm Carlisle. Anyone who can put up with these two crazy kids is a good friend indeed. By the way, how's the gym teachers nose?" He asked.

"ALICE! You told them?" Alice was doubled over laughing.

"Don't worry; for once it wasn't Alice who said anything. I actually heard it straight from the horse's mouth. I was the doctor she saw when she came into the emergency room with a bloody nose. She kept going on about the Chiefs clumsy daughter who didn't know how to swing a racket."

"Oh well yeah, that's me, but in all fairness, I did tell her NOT to let me play. I warned her." I shrugged. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!

"Well, I say it's her fault then." He smiled.

"Finally, someone who sees it my way!"

Everyone laughed, Esme was the first to speak and break our gigglefest, "Well ok kids, as much fun as this is, we're going to go get ready since we'll be going out to dinner tonight. Bella, make yourself at home. I'm glad you're here, and we'll catch up later."

"Have fun kids." Carlisle and Esme walked upstairs leaving us down in the living room.

We all went back to sit on the couches where we had been before, except Edward was sitting next to me rather than in the kitchen or on top of me.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked.

"Well I have a couple of ideas, but I'll wait till later when everyone is here."

"Well I can hardly wait. I say you _show me show me show me how you do that trick now_, Alice."

"What are you talking about Bella?" Alice asked in confusion.

"You don't know Alice? She's talking about the trick, _you know the one that makes me scream  
she said_." I knew Jasper would be the one to catch on to the song I was quoting.

"Yeah Alice, _the one that makes me laugh she said_." I continued.

"Wait who said? Who is she??" Alice was looking back and forth to Jasper and I.

"Oh, _and threw her arms around my neck_!" Jasper yelled.

"Oh my god, are you guys doing that weird talking in lyrics thing? You guys always get me with that!"

"You fall for it every time Alice." Edward chuckled.

Jasper and I had made this a habit. We talked in lyrics every chance we got just to confuse the people around us. It was funny in our mind, I'm not so sure if it was to others.

We couldn't do anything till Rose and Emmett arrived, so we just sat around and watched T.V. till then. I must have fallen asleep because I was awoken to the sound of laughter that seemed far at first but got closer the more alert I became. I opened my eyes quick realizing I had fell asleep on the couch.

"Ugh….What did I say this time?" I asked as I saw the whole group around me.

"Oh nothing much, you were just talking about how soft my dad's hair looked." Alice said while giggling.

"Well, damn it, it looks pretty soft to me!" There was no use lying about it. I had already said it while unconscious.

"Thanks Bella, I'm glad my conditioner is doing its job." I froze as I saw Carlisle coming from the kitchen with a bottle of water.

I threw my hands to my face trying to cover the blush that I knew was there as I heard Carlisle chuckle.

"Sweetie, cut it out, you're making the poor girl blush! You can come out now Bella, we're leaving," said Esme.

I removed my hands from my face, "Thanks Esme, you guys have a good time." I tried to recover from my humiliation.

"We will, you kids be good now."

Alice put her hand to her chest and had a look of disbelief, "Of course we'll be good Dad, what do you think we are, a group of heathens?"

"Heathens have nothing on you guys." Carlisle said as he and Esme walked out of the front door laughing.

"So NOW can we know what this idea of yours is Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes sir! Soooo, I'm thinking we play a little game of Truth or Dare! All in favor say aye."

"AYE!!" Came the shouts from everyone around me.

Edward came closer to my ear and asked, "What do you say Bella?"

I pretended to think a bit, and then let out a long sigh, "I say Aye."

Let the games begin.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Ok sorry for taking so long…..AGAIN!! I have no excuse. I didn't have a chance to really edit this chapter. It was just a quick read through so if there are errors, which I'm sure there are plenty, forgive me and look past the fact that I'm a future teacher of America who will one day be teaching your kids!!**

**ALSO, I don't know if some of you have noticed, but I have a playlist on my profile.**

**Now you are free to move around the cabin..... For a fun time meet me in the restroom. ;)**

**Chapter 16**

"Ok, so let's order some pizza and get this show on the road!" said Alice.

"About time!! I'm fucking starving!" Emmett and Rosalie had arrived while I fell asleep on the couch dreaming about Carlisle's hair.

"I swear Emmett, I'm gonna have you checked for tape worms in your stomach. You eat way too much." Rose said while filing her nails on the couch.

"Ok so how are we going to do this?" asked Jasper

"Well I can go first and we'll just take it from there. But first we need rules!" replied Alice.

"First rule, no one talks about fight club!"

"Wrong game Emmett. I'm not planning on handing anyone their ass or knocking some teeth out tonight. Now like I was saying, first rule. If you refuse to do a dare or not to answer a truth question, it's still your turn, but just know, the next question or dare will be worse. Got it?"

"Got it!" we all replied.

"Ok, so that's pretty much the only rule." Alice laughed.

"Wait! That's it! There's no limit on what can be asked to say or do?" I wasn't so sure I was ok with that. It left so many options and embarrassing moments open for me.

"Yup, that's it! Now stop that whining Bella. You've already agreed to play, so there's no backing out now."

"Excuse me Edward, but if I WANTED to back out I would. Rules can't hold me down. I'm free as a bird."

"Whatever Nelly Furtado, I'd be nicer to me if I were you, you never know what I might ask you to do" he winked.

Fuck! That was true. I had to learn to control my mouth before it got me in trouble…AGAIN!

"Enough with the flirting, let's start already! Ok so let's see......" Alice looked around the group trying to figure out who to pick first. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"NO! Not yet! We need drinks to loosen us up! It will take the tension off of things and we'll be more willing to do stuff and let our mouth open to say more juicy stuff!"

"Good idea Jazz! I'll go get the tequila!" Edward ran upstairs almost tripping on a step. Someone is anxious to get us all sauced tonight. He came back down with the bottle and a couple of shot glasses and placed them in front of each of us.

"Ok, first we'll all take a shot....every time it's your go; you have to take another shot." Explained Edward as he filled each glass.

"Ugh tequila! You guys know what happens to me when I drink it." Alice grimaced.

"Tequila makes your clothes fall off. I don't see the negative there." Replied Jasper.

"I'm sure you don't." Alice lifted her glass, "Alright, good luck to us all, God knows we'll need it." We all drank at the same time. I felt the liquid burn my throat on the way down causing me to cough.

"You ok there light weight?"

"I'm fine Edward. I just don't drink…at all."

Edward got up from his spot and went into the kitchen. He came back out with a bottle of water. "Here, drink this every time you take a shot. It's up to you if you want to spit the tequila back in there each time." He whispered.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Now back to the game, once again, Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

"Dude, you know I'm gonna pick dare the first go! Hit me with it shorty!"

"Ok," Alice got up and ran to the kitchen and came back with two bottles, maple and chocolate syrup."

"Ohhh...I definitely like where this is going." Emmett nodded and was sporting his pervy look to the fullest.

"Bet I can change your mind! So, I dare you to go outside to Rose's precious BMW and pour the whole bottles of sticky, gooey, liquid all over the car!"

"Don't you dare accept that dare Emmett or I swear you will be licking that chocolate and maple syrup off tomorrow!"

"I'm sorry babe, but I can't say no." Emmett got up and grabbed the bottles from Alice and headed outside. We all still had our mouths open from the shock of what he had to do. I know some people would say it's just a car, but to Rose, it was more than that. She didn't even let anyone wash it or change the oil. She did it all herself.

We all ran to the front window where we had a good visual of the car. As Emmett approached Rose's baby, he began opening each bottle, and then proceeding to start pouring the sticky substances starting from the hood all the way to the back. There was a collective gasp as Emmett started to pour the syrup on the rims.

"DON'T FORGET THE MIRRORS!!" yelled Alice from the front door.

"Damn it Alice! You are the fucking devil!" yelled Rosalie.

Emmett came running back inside shaking the two empty bottles. "Done! Ahhhh…..Don't look like that Rosie; I promise I'll clean it tomorrow."

Rose went to sit on the sofa with her arms crossed, "You damn well better you idiot."

"Alright, who's next?" Emmett started rubbing his hands together, "Bella! Truth or Dare?"

"Out of 4 other people, you have to go with me? Ugh...I'm gonna go with truth." I stuck out my tongue.

"Booooo.....boring! Fine, are you a top or bottom kinda girl?"

Really? A sex question? I felt the blush come up, but I pushed that shit down to get this question over with. I knew with this bunch a sex question bound to come, no pun intended, so I'd just have to get over it.

"Well gee, the whole ONE time I had sex, I had the feeling that bottom was just not for me. I need to have control, so I'd say I'm a natural born topper." I shrugged.

"Wooo! High five for the future top bunker!! Ok, pick someone Bella."

"Thanks Alice. Let's see, I'm gonna go with you Alice."

"Well I'm gonna have to go with dare!"

"Ok cool, so I dare you to call your parents and tell them instead of going to college, you want to pursue a career as a stripper and you have to give reasons why."

"Oh my god!" she laughed, "Ok, hopefully they pick up." She pushed buttons on her phone and placed it to her ear waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hey daddy! Are you and mom still in the car?.......Ok good! Put me on speaker, I have something to run by you guys......So what I was thinking is that I don't want to go to college. I've decided that it will be a good Idea to get into the stripping business. It's a very lucrative career decision, and it will give me a chance to meet all kinds of people. It could open up so many doors for me. Maybe later on I could move up in positions and have my very own strip club!!! That's all. Talk about that over dinner and get back with you. Have fun! Love you both!"

Alice ended the call and threw her phone on the couch, "I think they really might go for it."

Edward was holding his stomach laughing, "Oh I'm sure they will! Having their daughter as a stripper will be a dream come true!"

"Ok Mr. Giggles, Truth or Dare?"

"Pfft…From you Alice, Dare."

"Alright, Since you just absolutely LOVED my call to Mom and Dad, I dare you to call up Jessica and tell her that you are picking her up in 10 min."

"That's just mean Alice……Give me my phone!!" Edward reached out to Jasper as he handed him the phone from the sofa and took a shot with his other free hand.

Edward put the phone on speaker and we all stayed quiet as the phone started ringing.

"Hey Edward! You're actually calling me!"

"Hey Jessica, Hmmm…yeah I am." Edward looked around and like he wished she hadn't had said that. "So anyway, I was calling to tell you to get ready I'm going to pick you up in 10 minutes."

"Seriously? Ok…I'll be ready in 8 minutes!!" Jessica squealed.

We were all holding back laughter with our hands over our mouth.

"Cool, Oh and dress nice. The place we are going to is fancy."

"Ok, see you in 10!! Bye!!"

As soon as she hung up we all let out our laughter.

"You are going to hell Edward. That was harsh even for you! All I told you to do was tell her you were picking her up. She's gonna be in her room trying to dress all fancy for the special place!"

"Whatever…I improvised, now leave me alone!" Edward looked around as his eyes settled on Rose. "Ok Rose, you ready for a little payback for your car?"

"Hell yes I am!" Replied Rosalie.

"Truth or Dare?" Edward filled Rosalie's glass for her.

"Well, I'm going to have to say dare. Make it good!"

"I dare you to go up to Alice's room, pick out her favorite purse and cut it up."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!! That's not fair!! Her car can be washed; I can't sew my Channel purse back up!! Alice covered her mouth realizing she just said her favorite purse.

"Thanks for the tip Alice!" Rose ran upstairs and came back down with the purse and a pair of scissors. "Do you have any final words Alice?"

"I've loved you all my life, Always have and always will." She faked sobbed as Rose got the pair of scissors and started cutting away at the purse

"It's for your own good Alice Cullen." Rose said with a huge grin on her face. Alice took an extra shot while she watched the murder before her.

"Alright, next person up is Jasper. Truth or Dare?"

"I'm gonna go with Dare. You should know that by now."

"Dare it is. I dare you to run outside and jump hurdles over the lawn chairs. I'll go set them up!" Everyone was laughing except me. I didn't know what the inside joke was.

"Come on Alice! You KNOW what happened last time I did hurdles in gym class. I'm still traumatized over that!"

"What? I don't know what you are talking about."

I stood next to Edward outside and I watched Alice set up the chairs to be jumped over by Jasper.

"What's the big deal about the hurdles?"

"Oh you'll see. It happened once and I'm sure it will happen again." Edward laughed. "If I tell you now, it will just ruin the surprise about what's about to unfold before those pretty eyes of yours."

I rolled the _pretty _eyes of mine and watched anxiously as Jasper stood off in one end of the back yard stretching his legs.

"Don't even bother Jazz…Stretching won't help you!" Yelled Emmett.

"Fuck you! Luck is on my side tonight! I'm not going to give you guys another memory to laugh at my expense!"

Alice finished setting up the chairs, "Ok, ready when you are sweetie."

Jasper took three long breaths and started running toward the chairs. There were six set up in a long row. He cleared the first four with no problem, but when it came to the fifth, it was a different story. He must have got too confident as he started to leap over the chair with a big smile winking toward us on the deck and miscalculated the jump as his foot hit the arm chair causing him to fly forward toward the ground. His head seemed to skip along the grass. Once he stopped skidding, there was silence for 10 seconds as he laid there. After that, people in the next town had to be able to hear our laughter.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad you didn't ruin it for me Edward! That was awesome!!!"

Jasper slowly got up and wiped himself off. He had a scowl on his face as he marched up the deck and back into the house. We followed him I laughing the whole. Jasper was sitting back in his spot drinking straight from the bottle.

"Easy on the booze Jesse Owens." I laughed.

"Oh ha ha ha ha Bella. I'm glad I can make you laugh. Now it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"I'm not scared with what you'll come up with Jasper. I say dare."

"Good, I'm glad. Now I dare you to give Edward a lap dance." Uh-Oh….Except that. I couldn't let him know I was terrified to do this dare. I'm clumsy and uncoordinated. I didn't dance.

"Fine." I grabbed Edward by the arm and pushed him down on the sofa. I NEEDED to take a shot for this dare so I filled up the glass and swallowed it down giving me a bit of liquid courage. "Pick the song Jasper."

Jasper fiddled with his iPod then got up and went to put it into the docking station. I rolled my eyes as the song Closer by Stone Temple Pilots began to play. I took a deep breath and started slowly walking toward Edward who was just staring at me with wide eyes. I think he was still in shock by the dare I had accepted.

As I got closer to Edward, I opened his legs wider with my knees. I closed my eyes to not see the people in front of me as I did my best to go along with the rhythm of the song and block out everything around me. I pretended it was just me and him in the room. I stepped in between his legs and turned around swaying my hips in a circular motion arching my back. I slowly bent my knees and made my way down slowly making sure he still had a view of my ass. I knew he did because I could feel his eyes on me. Knowing that piece of information I made my way back up turned my head around and tapped my ass while throwing him a wink. I still kept my back toward him as I reached back and gently put my hands on his knees. I lowered my ass to his lap feeling just how much he was liking the dance so far. I started to grind against him moving my hips back and forth, then in a circular motion once again. I looked behind me again, biting my lip as he stared right back at me. I could feel his breath getting heavier. I took that as a hint that I was doing well. I decided to change positions and get face to face with him. I slowly pushed myself up and turned around facing him. I slid my knee in the open space that I had created with his open legs pushing my knee closer and putting pressure on his groin. I leaned forward and placed my hands on the sofa. I kept my body moving as I gently leaned forward putting my breasts in front of his face. I felt his nose nestled in my cleavage as I moved side to side. I pulled myself away and used one hand to grab on to his hair pulling his head back. I ran my nose up his neck and made my way to his lips. I grabbed his bottom lip with my teeth and tugged on it lightly. I felt him put his hand behind my head and pull me in for a kiss to which I was more than happy to oblige. It wasn't until I felt his tongue enter my mouth that I heard people clear their throats.

I suddenly snapped out of my trance and pulled my self up and away from Edward.

"Lap dance done!" I said as I felt my face turn red. I chugged almost the whole bottle of water before I faced everyone again. They were still quiet. "What!"

"Nothing, we're just ummm…..wow. That's all I can say." Replied Emmett.

"I'm going to need you to teach Alice those moves later on tonight! Did you take notes Alice?" Jasper nudged Alice who just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You guys are dumb." I laughed. I was glad to have gotten that over with and was happy that I didn't make a fool out of myself. Edward was now back in his spot sitting there quiet. "Ok Edward, Truth or Dare?"

"What? Oh….yeah ummm…..I'm going to have to go with truth after that dance. I need a little recovery time."

I felt the blush creep up yet again knowing now for a fact that he did indeed enjoy himself, "Ok, Truth. You have to tell me one good and one bad quality about each of us in here."

"Oooo…That's a harsh one. Let's see I'll start with Emmett. Good- He's very loyal and like a brother. Bad- He eats all my good snacks. Rosalie- She's good with cars. Bad- She can be a bitch and loves it. Alice, she's good at pep talks. Bad- She thinks I'm a male Barbie. Jasper, he's a good drinking buddy. Bad- He's fucking my sister. Bella, she has a unique personality. Bad- She's hard headed and stubborn."

"That's two bad thinks about me jerk." Although, I was glad to hear he actually thought my personality being unique was a good thing. Some people just find it weird or annoying. I must have been smiling enjoying the nice comment when Edward had to ruin my moment.

"Ok, you can stop smiling that I give good comments." He laughed as I squinted my eyes at him shooting mini death rays out into his direction. "Now Alice, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth dear brother!"

"Ok, is your hair REALLY black?"

"I'm really starting to believe you're an asshole like Bella says."

"Actually, I kinda want to know the answer to that myself after looking at you mom and dad." I shrugged.

"Et tu Bella?? I never would have thought you'd turn on me fellow top bunker." She shook her head. "Fine, NO my hair isn't actually black which all of you already know except Bella. Edward just likes to remind me of it every chance he gets! I've been dying it since I was old enough to get rid of the freaky bronze colored hair that was passed down from me. I refuse to be called a ginger damn it! Jasper dyes it for me now."

"It's ok Ally, You don't look like a ginger anyway, and Whoa Jasper? Are you a beauty school drop out?"

"Damn it Alice! You said you would tell people I do that for you!"

"Oh suck it up butter cup…..If I'm going down, so are you." She crossed her arms. "Now I'm gonna have to say this is the last one since I don't want anymore dirty laundry to come out, so back to square one. Emmett, T or D??"

"I'm down with the D!"

"I'm Soooo glad you said that. Since you guys are so fond of lap dances. I decided we should include another one. I DARE you to give Jasper a lap dance that he'll remember for the rest of his life!" Alice laughed.

"NO WAY! Don't do it Emmett!!"

"Sorry bro, a dare is a dare! Now get that sweet ass over on that couch before I throw you over my shoulder caveman style!"

"Ugh…" Jasper jumped up like a bat out of hell and planted himself on the sofa. We all sat back to get a front row seat from perv row as Jasper got what was coming to him.

"Paybacks a bitch huh Jazz." I laughed. He just shook his head, probably regretting the fact that he even mentioned lap dances at all tonight. As soon as I heard the music playing I started laughing with anticipation of this dance. It's raining men started blaring from the stereo system.

Emmett strutted up to Jasper and put one leg on the sofa and started thrusting his hips. He slapped Jasper across the face, then turned around and started to do some sort of booty pop that he must have witnessed on youtube. He turned back around and ripped his shirt and started shimmying his chest toward Jasper right before he grab what was left of the shirt and put it between his legs rubbing it back to front.

The look on Jasper's face was priceless! It looked a mixture of shocked and disgusted.

Emmett threw himself on the couch, "Ok ladies and gentlemen, that's all from the The Long Dong Ranger tonight. I think I popped my hip out."

"Wow….that….was…..interesting."

We all turned toward the doorway to see Carlisle and Esme standing in the doorway with puzzling looks on their face.

"I didn't know you moved so well Emmett. You had me fooled. You're a regular John Travolta." Esme laughed.

Emmett bounced up from the couch, "Alright! Now that officially ends Truth or Dare. Someone put a movie in."

I saw Edward from the corner of my eye tucking the empty bottle of tequila under the couch. He couldn't hide the glasses though.

"Shot glasses huh kids?" Carlisle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Dad. We were just taking shots of Dr. Pepper. Bella has a thing for it." Edward shot back.

"Interesting, we don't have Dr. Pepper in the house. We'll talk tomorrow. Good Night kids." Carlisle grabbed Esme by the hand and headed upstairs.

"Are you going to get in trouble?" I asked Edward

"Nah I doubt it, probably just a lecture." He shrugged.

Jasper had put a movie in and we finally started to eat the pizza that had been delivered earlier. Everyone was paired off with their other half, which only left Edward and I sitting on the big couch. I eventually got tired of sitting so I decided to stretch out on the couch.

"This is my half and the other is yours. Don't cross into my territory or I have to right to defend my property. I'll have no choice but to take your toes and feet captive. So if you want them to stay attached, stay…on…your…side. Got it buddy?"

"Yup…Don't cross the gates of the Alamo, or there will be a war. Got it." He replied.

I don't really remember much after that. All I remember was waking up in the middle of the night with a blanket over me, my legs stretched all the way across the couch and laying on Edward who was sleeping in the sitting up position. I automatically felt bad after my war speech that I gave him threatening his toes.

I kicked his side with my feet waking him up.

"Hmmm…." He replied with his eyes closed and head resting on the back of the couch.

"You can lay behind me if you want…..you know….so your neck doesn't hurt in the morning."

Edward shot up and looked at me for reassurance. I nodded my head and scooted forward, enough that he could get behind me. I felt him lie down and put his arms around my waist tightly.

"You know….so you don't fall off the couch."

I smiled and nodded moving back closer to him making myself comfortable. I could get used to this laying next to Edward and falling asleep in his arms thing. It felt like this is were I belonged. Where I needed to be. I could literally stay like this forever given the chance.

And this is the moment I realized that I was falling deep for Edward. I didn't know how much longer I could push him away rather than pull him in like he wanted me to.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Once again, sorry for the long update. Being pregnant takes up all my creativity! It's all being routed to my belly. LOL….Well anyway, Hope you all like the chapter. It's kinda short, but next chapter will have good things to come. Things will be changing for the better. *wink wink* Who will throw in the towel first?**

**CHAPTER 17**

I woke up that morning by a flash of light. I knew I didn't fall asleep on a highway so it couldn't be headlights. I opened my eyes to see Alice standing over Edward and me with her camera. Everyone else was still sleeping. Rose and Emmett had been laying together on one of the recliners. She was practically lying on top of him since he seemed to take all the room. Jasper was still crashed out on the floor mumbling something about lasagna. It was surprisingly only Alice awake. She must have taken a picture of us sleeping.

"What are you doing Pixie?" I saw her put the camera behind her back.

She looked at me, smiled and replied, "Nothing!" before prancing into the kitchen.

Edward was still lying behind me with the same tight grip on my waist. His nose was nestled into my neck just below my ear. I could literally hear every breath he was taking. That wasn't the only senses of mine that was working this morning. I could feel something pressing against my ass that made me flush with excitement. I took that as my queue to get up and move away from Edward before I did something I wouldn't regret.

However, he took me moving away as something else. While almost getting out of his death grip, he pulled me back closer with the same arm, this time wrapping his other arm under and around my shoulders. So close yet so far. I went to work again trying to loosen up his arms.

"Stop trying to get away from me." I froze realizing he had been awake the whole time.

"Well just let me go, and I won't have to try."

Edward turned me on my back and looked down into my eyes.

"Is that what you really want?" He asked in all seriousness.

I peered back at him debating if I should let my smart ass mouth respond to that question or say what my heart really meant.

"No you big baby." I rolled my eyes and went with the later.

"Good! Now shut up and go back to sleep. I was comfortable until you started squirming around."

I laughed and settled back into the cozy spot that we had made for ourselves. I let my mind be free and just enjoy this moment that I was experiencing with Edward as his arms were still wrapped tight around me as if he was never going to let go. In the back of my mind, I did feel my resolve fading and wanting to finally let Edward have the chance that he asked for to prove himself. I couldn't keep comparing him the asshole who got what he wanted and left. If I lived my life like that, I would never get anywhere.

But, the competitor in me still also had the thought of Edwards's stupid game of making me jealous by torturing himself by acting like he was dating Jessica. I didn't want to feel like I was just pushed into his direction out of pure jealousy. I wanted it to be all my decision, without any help of games. Right now I knew my mind was confused between the two and until I can settle on one, the time was just not right.

"Stop thinking so much." Edward sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know when you are thinking a lot. You start to bite on the corner of your lip. Whatever it is, just stop for a bit."

"Easier said than done."

"Well if you don't stop, you're going to end up with a hole in your lip. Then we are going to have to cover it up like it's a lip piercing and you'll look all rebel without a cause. Then we'll have to get some tattoos to match the piercing. Once that happens, you're gonna look all bad ass Bella who can whoop my ass. So then I'LL have to get piercing and tattoos and that just will not work since I'm not a tough tattoo person. I'll end up with a unicorn on my ass or something."

I laughed at the image. "Ok, I'll stop thinking. Now I'm just gonna keep picturing your unicorn tattooed ass!"

"And now I feel violated with you picturing my ass you perv."

"Oh whatever, you know you like it."

"Yeah, I kinda do." We stayed silent for a few more minutes when it became obvious that we were not going to fall back to sleep. "You want to go in the kitchen with Alice, my mom and dad?"

"Your mom and dad?!?"

"Yeah, she's probably in there making breakfast already. She always wakes up early to cook while my dad sits at by the island reading the paper. Why what's the big deal? Why are you blushing?"

"Because your MOM and DAD are in the kitchen." I looked at him to see the point I was making, which he obviously was not aware of as he looked at me confused. "They had to come through here and see me and you sleeping together on the couch Edward!"

Edward laughed making me punch him in the chest to stop. "Ouch! It's alright Bella. They don't mind or won't think less of you. We were just sleeping, and they know we aren't together. You're cool. Don't worry about it. This doesn't mean that we're going to have to walk down the aisle or anything."

I groaned throwing my arm over my eyes. "Fine. I'll meet you in there. I'm gonna go get ready then come back down."

"Ok. I'll do the same. I'll race you." He lifted his eyebrow.

"Please, I'm not a kid Edward who races up the…..go!"

I pushed his head back down to the sofa and started racing up the stairs. I was on the second level when I could hear him close behind me. I took two steps up at a time to the third level sliding with my socks toward the bathroom door touching it.

"I WIN! I WIN!!" I started jumping and doing my victory dance.

"That's because you cheated, cheater."

"Whatever, you're just a sore loser." I stuck my tongue out and opened the door to the guest room to get my bag. Edward was still standing by his door.

"Fine, race to see who finishes first and gets downstairs."

"How are we going to do that? Take a shower together?"

"Believe me I wish, but I have my own bathroom in my room sweetheart."

"Why am I not surprised you spoiled brat." I rolled my eyes. "Ok, you're on."

I went into restroom stripping my clothes off and jumping into the shower. I squealed as I turned on the water making the cold water hit me first. I quickly lathered my hair with shampoo and rinsed it off. I turned around quickly to grab the conditioner when I must have slipped on the shampoo bubbles causing me to fall right on my ass with a loud thud.

"Owwwww….." I got up, rubbed my ass, and proceeded to put the conditioner in my hair. I let it sit there while I grabbed the loofa and washed my body. I felt the conditioner seeping into my eyes making them burn.

"Shit! My eyes!" I got under the shower head letting it rinse all the suds and conditioner off. I thought I heard laughing. I turned the water off, but it was silent. I rushed out of the shower drying my body and throwing my clothes on. I brushed my teeth and quickly ran the brush through my wet hair. I put all my clothes into my bag and threw it into the room on my way downstairs. I skidded into the kitchen, immediately feeling like a fool as I saw everyone sitting down at the table.

"Good Morning Bella…..What's the rush?" Edward smirked.

"Yeah Bells, we weren't gonna eat with out you. You didn't have to worry about me stealing all the bacon." Replied Emmett.

"No I…I… I was just thinking I was late." I narrowed my eyes at Edward.

"Well you're not. I saved a seat for you." Edward padded the seat next to him.

I made my way around the table to sit down. I sat down slowly.

"What's the matter? Your ass hurt from that fall I heard?" Edward whispered and laughed.

I sat there with my mouth open. He had heard me!! How fast did he take a shower that he was outside the bathroom door? Or did he hear me all the way to his room? I snapped back to reality and stomped my foot down on top of his as hard as I could.

"FUCKING SHIT!!"

Everyone turned toward Edward to see what his sudden outburst was all about.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!! I do not want to hear that kind of language at the breakfast table, you got that!" Esme looked like she was about to go all Mommy Dearest and beat him with a hanger.

Edward lowered his head and pushed his food around on his plate, "Yes ma'am."

I nudged him with my knee and smiled up at him one he turned to me. He shook his head and continued eating probably not wanting to give his mom another chance at yelling at him for paying me back. Everyone at the table was talking about what they were going to be doing today. I informed them that I was going to have to sit today out since I was going to have lunch with Jacob. Edward choking on his food gave me the idea that he didn't seem to like that plan so much.

"Oh yeah. Where are you guys going?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. He said he wanted to surprise me."

"Well that's stupid."

"Why is it stupid?"

"It just is. Who surprises someone when they are taking them out to eat? How does he know if you'll like the food there?"

"Well I've known Jake a long time. I'm sure he knows what I like."

"I'm sure he does." He rolled his eyes.

"Yup." I rolled my eyes back at him and turned to see everyone staring at us.

"I'm done. I'm going up to my room." Edward got up and went to rinse his plate before heading out of the dining room.

"Don't go listening to The Smiths all day since you're in one of your moods! I don't feel like hearing them on repeat today!" yelled Alice. Esme was looking at Alice with a disapproving look, "What? You know he's going to do it. It's so depressing."

After we were all done I gathered up my stuff and said my goodbyes. I debated knocking on Edwards's door before I left to say bye, but I chickened out. I called Jake and told him to meet me at the diner on the reservation for lunch. It would be nice to catch up with him and Leah. I hadn't seen her in a while, and I was interested seeing how she had been putting up with Jacob lately. They had been together for about 2 years now. It took Jake a while to actually get the nerve to go up and talk to her. She's very intimidating for both a guy and girl. She had this take no shit from anybody attitude that just scared people away from her. She wasn't like that when you really got to know her though. Well, maybe a little. She was good for Jake.

As I pulled up to the diner, I already saw Jake's motorcycle parked. I was sure he got our booth that we always got when we ate here. I walked into the diner and headed straight for the booth. I was right. Both Jake and Leah were sitting on one side of the booth with their menus open.

"Close those things. You guys know what ya'll are getting already."

"Bella!!!" Leah smiled and got up to hug me. She let me go and sat back down. "About fucking time, I'm starving." Sugar and spice, nothing has changed.

"Nice to see you too Leah." I laughed.

"So what's this I hear about you trying to steal my boyfriend? Do you want another ass whooping?"

"Believe me Leah, after the last time you beat my ass I would have to say no."

"Well you shouldn't have been all on him."

"Seriously, are we gonna go through this again…I…was…giving…him…the…Heimlich maneuver!!"

"Keep telling that story Bella." Leah rolled her eyes and smiled. This was a regular thing between Leah and I. We liked to just pick on each other…. Or more her pick on me.

We sat there in the booth talking and catching up. I made sure Leah was ok with me using Jake. She said she was as long as I kept my fucking hands to myself. Her words

not mine. Jake and I set up the plan for Monday morning. We had everything set. The "I's" were dotted and the "T's" were crossed. At some point during lunch, Alice called me and said that she had another idea to push Edward over the edge. We wanted all of us to go out for dinner that night, including Jake. Of course that would probably mean that Jessica would be coming along if Edward knew Jake would be there. I guess I could suck it up all in the name of good sportsmen ship.

I looked to Jake, "Are you cool with going out to dinner tonight with the group? It will be a good make the green monster jealous plan?"

Jake glanced at Leah who gave him her silent approval. Jake shrugged and nodded to me letting me know his answer.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan Alice. We'll meet up at your house around 7pm?"

"Yeah that's perfect! OH and Bella? Wear something sexy!"

"What? I don't have anything sexy." I heard Leah and Jacob laughing. I kicked both of them under the table. Leah grabbed the phone from me.

"Hello? This is Leah, Don't worry about it. I'll find something for her……Yeah you'll notice that about Bella. She has no fashion sense. I swear, I tried to throw away some beat up converse that I saw in her closet, and her ass saw them in the trash can and pulled them right out. It's disgusting, I think I saw little black mold spots in them."

I yanked the phone back, "Ok that's enough, I'll be there Alice. Bye!"

"Leah! Stop telling people about my old moldy babies! They have character damn it!"

"Yeah character to be shit! I'm going to complete my mission of throwing those shoes away one day."

I picked up the butter knife, "Do it and you will regret it when you're missing fingers."

"Don't be so dramatic Bella." She grabbed the knife and started to cut her pancakes. It didn't matter if it was lunch time, she always got breakfast here.

After we got finished we headed to Jakes house to hang out. We decided to watch a movie to pass the time till we had to start getting ready. I was kind of nervous and excited about tonight. Nervous because every time I see Edward with Jessica, it makes me want to throw in the towel. Excited because I think is so fucking hot when Edward puts on his jealous mask.

I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew tonight would definitely be interesting.

**A/N-For those of you still reading, thanks for sticking with this story! And thanks for those of you who review….I like to hear ya'lls opinion. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- It's at the bottom!! **

**Chapter 18**

It was 5pm by the time we started heading to my house to get me all dolled up for dinner tonight. Jake had got ready at his house. He and Leah were following behind on his motorcycle. According to her it was necessary for her to come with us to my house to get me dressed. She said it would be a disaster if I tried to put something together that would semi resemble sexy. I agreed because well yeah it would be a mess if I had done it myself. We stopped at her house first to pick up some possible choices for me to wear. Leah and I were the same size so I knew her clothes would fit. The back seat was piled with Leah's clothes. I could tell I was in for it.

Jake was dressed pretty simple, dark Levi pants and a button up shirt. He wasn't the type to get all over dressed or one of those high maintenance guys who took an hour just to FIND what they were going to wear. Jake just grabbed the first thing he saw in his closet.

We pulled up to my house and went inside to start the madness. Leah already had that torture look in her eyes that said "Oh you are in for roughness." That looked scared the fuck out of me every time I came upon it. I sucked it up and went to open the front door. Jake dumped the clothes he was holding in his arms on me and went straight for the living room to turn on the T.V. I somehow maneuvered my way upstairs trying to find each step without looking down.

Once I finally made my way to my room, Leah was already standing there tapping her foot.

"About time. I didn't think walking up stairs was a hard task, but I'm once again proven wrong with you."

"Shut your ass and help me get ready."

"Ooooo..Bossy. I love it. Now let's get started."

I closed the door and sat on the bed waiting as Leah put together different options. It would have been a lot faster had I not kept shutting down each one. There was no way I was gonna be caught in a skirt. God forbid I tripped making me moon everybody. I wasn't up for that embarrassment tonight. I told her whatever she chose had to go with jeans. After hearing her groan, she threw all the skirts and short dresses that looked like shirts to the side. All that was left on the bed where jeans, blouses, and different kinds of cami's.

It came down to a pair of black skinny jeans that were so tight, it looked like they had been painted on and that hung a little too low for my liking. They fell just below my dimples of Venus. She paired the jeans with a pleated v neck cami that was tight on my boobs but flowed out above the jeans. I had to make sure not to bend over tonight or someone was gonna be getting a show, or someone would end up throwing nickels down my coin slot. I was pulled out of my thought process when Leah held up a pair of heels in front of my face.

"Heels? I can't wear heels! I'll fall on my ass at some point tonight."

"Don't be so butch Bella and put the damn shoes on. It will just give you a better excuse to hang on to Jake to make your Edward jealous. That's what the plan is right?"

I groaned while pulling the shoes out of her hands and putting them on my feet. After I was dressed, Leah worked on my hair and make-up. She simply tousled my hair and let it hang free and didn't cake on the make-up. She said I had natural beauty and didn't need all of that crap. I just need to make some of my features pop. I nodded my head and agreed to get the whole thing over with quickly; my complaining would just make it worse. Finally, I was finished; I shot a quick glance in the mirror and was impressed at what I saw. Damn, I had to admit, I did look sexy. Who knew that was possible. Leah has some real skills.

Jake and I hopped in my car ready to head to Alice's house. Leah was going to take Jake's motorcycle home since I would be dropping him off after dinner.

"You're drooling Jacob."

"It's just so damn hot watching her ride that bike." He watched as she kick started the bike and headed off in the direction of La Push.

I let Jake have his moment before leaving. I called Alice before I got to her house and she said they were already piled in Emmett's jeep and ready to go, so I didn't have to get off at her house. I did have to admit, I was envious of the fact that Jessica got to sit so close to Edward in that jeep. I plugged in my iPod and turned it up to that to get my mind off of them. It didn't help though. My jealous side wanted to yank Jessica out of that jeep by her hair, but I had to push that idea to the back…..way back.

We pulled up to the restaurant. I spotted Edward getting out of the Jeep first. He did a sneaky stretch technique while he was looking around. What was he looking for? Was it for me? I got my answer when he stopped mid stretch as he saw my car coming toward the parking space next to the Jeep. He let out a small smile which was quickly replaced by an angry glare as he noticed Jacob in the front passenger seat. I was too busy paying attention to Edward that I hadn't realized Jessica had come out of the Jeep. She was wearing a skimpy, purple, flowy dress with black tights and flats. Thank god she had the tights on because this appeared to be similar to the short dresses that Leah and thrown at me today which I rejected opting not to show my bare ass tonight.

As I was parking the car, I saw that Jessica was standing too close to the parking spot. Not close enough for me to hit her, but still close enough for my liking.

_**~~~HONK~~~**_

Jessica jumped at the noise and backed up quickly toward the Jeep.

"You're a horrible horrible person you know that Bella?" Jacob said while laughing.

"What?!? She was in my way!" I feigned innocence.

"Sure sure, come on let's get this show started." We both got out of the car. Jake waited at the front of the car with his hand outstretched for me to grab. I raised my eyebrow at him silently questioning what he was doing. He came close to my ear tucking a stray strand behind my ear, "He's watching, duh. Don't get too excited." He pulled back and winked.

I giggled at him grabbing his hand like he just told me said something that his mom would have slapped him for, "Oh Jake, you're so bad." I looked toward Edward as who was indeed staring at us with an angry green monster look. I could have swore I saw his nostrils flair with a little bit of smoke coming out of them. I walked past him without a second look.

As we were walking into the cozy Italian restaurant, I stumbled a little causing me to drop my keys.

"Damn it! Stupid heels." I griped. I reached down to pick them up and heard a loud smack behind me.

"Fuck Edward. That hurt bitch." Jasper was rubbing the back of his neck.

Oook….I said mentally as I let Alice go ahead of me and to give the hostess her name. By the name of the restaurant, you couldn't tell it served Italian food, but once you stepped inside and let the smells have a party in your nose, you knew. We all followed her to the table. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose all took a seat at the round table. Jacob sat down next to Alice which either was going to put me next to Edward or Jessica. Great!! If I was next to Jessica, there was a chance I was gonna get charges pressed against me for assault with a deadly weapon which would be my fork. If I was sitting next to Edward, I was gonna end making a fool out of myself by wanting to be closer to him since he knew how to reel me in.

I heard a loud sigh behind me and instinctively turned around to see who it was. I came to see that it was Edward.

"What kind of fucking idiot doesn't pull out the chair for his date?" He grumbled while leaning past me to grab my chair. I took this opportunity to lean into him and sniff him. I needed my fix like a crack head. I couldn't help it even if I tried. He smiles and shakes his head obviously knowing what I had just done. I gave him a look that said "Yeah I took a whiff…Watcha gonna do about it."

"You're such a strange girl, but I love it." He whispers. "Now sit." His last wish was not so much a whisper but a command.

"Calm down Dom-ward." I rolled my eyes planting my ass in the chair allowing him to push it forward. I buried my nose in my menu after blushing from the words Edward had said before the command. Did he mean that? Someone who love my strangeness? Now that's a keeper in my book. I felt the wall crumbling the more I thought about it. I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throat with an annoying high pitched, "Ahem!"

I turned to see Jessica still standing up with her arms crossed as Edward had already sat down and was looking into his menu. He gave a quick glance to Jessica before going back to the menu, rolling his eyes, and pulling out the chair next to him with one hand. Jessica sat down scooting her chair up loudly. With that weight, I wouldn't be surprised if she left skid marks on the floor. Ok she's not fat. I'm just being a bitch but oh well, It's Jessica.

"Thanks Hon." She smiled at Edward.

"No problem."

"What is with girls needing to have their chair pulled out for them and the door opened? Come on, they have two hands. My girl doesn't need all that. She's independent and quite capable of doing stuff on her own. Not one of us wears the pants in the relationship. We are equal, and she doesn't need me to do that kind of stuff. Right, Alice?" Jasper ranted.

"Sure, whatever you say Jasper. Could you hold my purse on your chair because it bugs me on mine?"

"Oh yeah, sure thing babe." Jasper turned to hang her purse on the back of his chair while Alice gave us all a quick wink.

The waitress finally came over and asked what we would all have to drink and placing the bread on the table. She left leaving us to carry on a light conversation. When she finally came back to take our orders she had a bit of an attitude as she went around with her little tab asking us what we wanted. I'm sure she was acting like that because the size of the party. She knew she was going to actually have to work with us on a busy Saturday no less, but I'm sure she dealt with it since she knew she would get a good tip either way, stupid large party gratuity rule.

When it came to Jasper, I couldn't help but want to laugh or cry at the situation he was in when it came time to put his order in. You could tell by the look in his eyes that he was over the moon excited. He seemed to have a twinkle in his eye and color in his cheeks and he said his order.

"I'll have the lasagna please!" He smiled widely.

" I'm sorry but we don't have the lasagna on the menu tonight. We just ran out of the ingredients to make it about 20 minutes ago." The waitress said in a monotone voice.

"Wh..wh…what?" He stuttered. "No lasagna at an Italian restaurant?" He pouted letting his lower lip hang. All the color drained from his face and the twinkle was replaced now dull blue eyes. I could have sworn I saw a tear fall.

"No sir, but we have a great dish of manicotti. It's close to lasagna." She shrugged.

"Manicotti? MANICOTTI?" His face turned red and he narrowed his eyes at the waitress maybe hoping death rays would come out of them.

"Ummm…yeah manicotti." She gave him an odd look like who the hell let you out of prison early?

"Fine….I'll take the manicotti." He sighed.

I tried…I mean I reeeally tried not to laugh since that was obviously a traumatizing situation for him, but I just couldn't help it. The look of defeat plus the lasagna face put me over the edge as I started laughing.

"Shut it Bella!"

"I'm sorry Jasper, but you seriously are a lasagna fiend! There has to be some sort of rehab or 'I lasagna anonymous meeting. You should really look into that." I continued laughing.

"I really love lasagna damn it! Nobody makes it for me so I crave it all the time and I refuse to get the oven or microwave shit because it's not real lasagna!"

"Awww poor lasagna lover. One day your prince will come and sweep you off your feet with a pan of homemade lasagna. On day, just hang on to that one day. Until then cheer up buttercup and enjoy you manicotti." I winked.

"Brat!"

"Lasagna freak!"

"Punk!"

"DORK!"

"DOOFUS!"

"Ok knock it off you two. I swear you guys fight like brother and sister, maybe worse like mortal enemies. Now say something nice to each other." Alice demanded.

"Fine! You have a nice coin slot. Did you tuck your car keys away in a safe place?" He smirked.

I gasped automatically looking back and pulling up the stupid pants. "Yeah well, you have good taste. The lasagna would have been an excellent choice IF they had it. You know what. Maybe I'll make lasagna sometime next week." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Blah! You two are hopeless." Alice threw up her arms.

Jasper and I smiled at each other knowing there were no hard feelings behind the words we had said. We just liked to push each other to see who would when the battle. I couldn't tell you for the life of me who had won the most, so I'll just say we are tied.

"Did you see my new haircut Edward? Do you like it? It's short but not too short to give it a good hard yank." She giggled.

"Uhhh….Yeah cool Jess." Edward replied.

"_cough slut cough"_

"You ok there Bella? You need a drink of water or something." Edward asked.

"Yeah, I had something in my throat." I put the glass up to my lips.

"Sorry about that Bella." Jacob smiled and winked making me spit and choke on my water.

"Whoa, easy there spitter!" Jacob contemplated what he just said, "Well maybe spitter is not the best nickname."

Edward cleared his throat and pushed himself away from the table and headed to the restroom.

I pulled Jacob by the ear and harshly whispered, "That as too far Jacob!"

He laughed it off taking a big gulp from his coke and rubbing his ear, "Well it's too late to take it back now." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and started to play with my napkin while the others carried on their own conversations. I kept glancing back toward the restroom to see if Edward had come out yet. I quickly turned once I spotted him heading back to the table. I had to let him know that what Jacob had implied was not true. I know I was playing a game with him trying to make him jealous, but he didn't know that, and I didn't want him to think that I had backed out on our deal of casually dating till I was ready for him. Blow jobs were not part of casually dating last time I checked. Well, at least not in my book.

Edward pulled out his chair and sat back down. The food had already arrived and we all began eating. I had lost my appetite though. I had to let him know, but I couldn't tell him and let the others hear, so I did the next best thing, I texted him.

"What Jake said isn't true. Please don't believe it. He was just being dumb." I pushed send and waited for him to get the text.

I heard the vibration of his phone indicating the message had gone through. He pulled it out of his pocket and read it before putting it back in his pocket and continued eating his food.

He ignored it. I looked down at my plate and began to push the food around not really eating any of it. I felt my phone vibrate, and I quickly picked it up to check. It was a message from Edward.

_**I believe you….now please eat.**_

I smiled down at my phone and put it back in my pocket. I reached for the fork and began shoveling the fettuccine into my mouth.

The night was coming to an end. We had all finished dinner and the ticket had been paid. We were just waiting on Jessica to come out of the restroom. She had been in there a while, probably putting on another coat of hairspray. Once we saw her heading back to the table, we all stood up to start heading to the door once she got to us, we also noticed people staring and laughing at her as she walked by.

"OMG…People are just looking at me tonight. It must be the new haircut." She giggled and turned heading toward the exit. That's when we saw what they all were laughing at.

Jessica was strutting and shaking her hips as her dress was tucked into her tights. We all started laughing including Edward.

"Holy shit!" I laughed, "Go help your girl out Edward."

"Hell no. It's her fault she doesn't know how to get dressed." He laughed. "Let's stay a little back so she can have her moment." We stood back then all followed her out of the door.

"She was already standing next to the Jeep door. "It's a little windy out tonight. Hurry up and open the door Emmett."

"Chill the fuck out woman and wait." Replied Emmett.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Bye." I looked at Edward last and gave him a smile before turning and going into my car. He held up his hand saying bye as I pulled out of the parking spot.

I headed back to La Push to drop Jacob off.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you Jake. I know you are just doing all of this because I asked and I appreciate it. I shouldn't have yanked your ear."

"What?!? I can't hear you out of this ear!" He smiled. "It's cool…I admit I went a little far, but it just came out of my mouth. You know I can't help the stuff that comes out."

"Yeah I know. So are we still good for Monday." I asked.

"I am if you are." He nodded.

"Yup, I'm still up for it."

We drove to Jacob's house without another word just listening to the music.

"Later Bella!"

"Bye Jake. Go hug your motorcycle chick for me and thank her for helping me today."

He nodded and slammed the door. I was tired. I just wanted to crawl into bed and fall asleep. Once I got home, I stripped off the tight clothes that cut off my circulation and crawled into bed. I checked my phone out of habit and noticed a text from Edward.

_**Sweet dreams Bella…..Oh and nice ass dimples. I see you have been touch by an angel. I'm next. ;)**_

I laughed and replied….._Maybe you will maybe you won't ;) Good Night!_

Sunday passed as it always does. I bummed around and switched from reading, to watching TV, to washing clothes, and back to reading.

I went to bed earlier anxious for what Edwards's reaction would be to my plan tomorrow. I woke up that morning in a damn good mood. I threw on my jeans, favorite Ramones t-shirt, and sweater and waited by the front door. When I heard to roar…I knew it was time. I put on my backpack and headed out the front door toward Jacob.

"You ready?"

"Yup…Where's my helmet?"

"Right here dork girl. Safety first." He helped me put the helmet on. I didn't have to worry about my hair being messed up because well, chances are it would make it look better. "I can't believe I'm finally getting you to take a ride on the bike."

"I can't believe it either. Now let's just go before I back out."

Jacob turned on the bike and headed to the school. I held onto him for dear life hoping I wouldn't fall off the damn thing. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw the school in the distance. Five minutes on this bike was enough for me. Jacob drove into the school parking lot passing Edward's Volvo like I told him to. I wanted to make sure he got a look at me on it otherwise this would have all been pointless.

As Jacob parked, I took off my helmet and caught a glimpse of Edward marching my way. Oh shit. It wasn't pointless. Edward looked pissed. I handed Jake the helmet and mouthed "uh-oh" to him as I felt my arm being grabbed and pulled toward the school. No words were spoken. I didn't even know where we were going. I just let him lead me into the school and around hallways. The more we turned, the more it became secluded. Edward pulled open a door that said storage, "Get in."

I went in and looked around. It was indeed a storage room. I turned around to face Edward but as soon as I did, he had his hands tight on my hips and his lips against mine. It took me a moment to realize what was happening but once I did, I grabbed onto his hair pulling him closer to me while tip toeing to deepen the kiss. As he pulled my hips closer to him letting me feel him against my stomach I moaned into his mouth allowing him granted entrance into my mouth. He pushed me back toward a counter and lifted me sitting me down on top of it. I wrap my legs around his waist to bring him even closer to the place I want him most. I pulled away from his lips to catch my breath as he places kisses along my neck while running his hands up my shirt and cupping my breast causing another moan to slip.

"I'm so glad to finally have you as mine." He says in between kisses.

"Me too….I'm so glad you gave in first, I was so close to giving in last night." I say with what little breath I have.

"Mmm…me too." He goes back to kissing my mouth and grinding hard against me, but then he pulls back. "Wait what do you mean give in first?" He asks while breathing hard.

I'm still trying to catch my breath but speak anyway, "You know. With the whole Jacob and Jessica thing."

"No I don't know. Why don't you inform me?" Shit of course he doesn't know. How would he know?

"Well the whole thing with you using Jessica to get me jealous and me using Jacob for the same thing."

"The Jacob thing was all a trick? It was all planned?" His voice got louder.

"Well yeah. I mean you did it first!"

"But instead of you coming to me, you decide to play your own little game and string me along right? You play with my emotions just for the fuck of it?!?" He stepped back away from me. I hopped off the counter and started walking toward him.

"No it wasn't like that." I try to explain. Was it like that?

"Don't bother to explain. Fuck it. I knew I shouldn't have let myself fall for you. I should have just stayed away from you like I planned from the beginning. I put myself out there letting you know how I feel about you Bella. Letting you know that I was ready to let myself love you. ME Bella!!"

"But it…"

"Whatever, find another guy to play your games on. I'm out." And with that he opened the door slamming it behind him leaving me there in the storage closet alone…..yet again.

**A/N- Ok I have to give a shout out to Kyle aka DC who has inspired SOOO many things in this story. You have him to thank for the Ramones, Family Guy, and LASAGNA loving Jasper, his personal experiences that I've put into the story like the hurdling face plant, and the laughing at his date's skirt being tucked into her hose and so many more. He's like my ghost writer. Lol…..HAPPY NOW DORK!!?!?!**

**Ok now my apologies for the lonnnnng wait. Of course you've all heard this before but I had some issues come up that took my mind off of writing…..*cough* hit a curb that dented all 4 or my rims *cough* Excuse me….**

**I'll try not to take so long on the next chapter. I know it doesn't look good from here, but believe me…It will next chapter **

**If my writing is getting shitty or shittier, let me know…I'll TRY to work on it! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N-Go ahead and read the chapter first, it will give me time to come up with a lame excuse for the long update ;-) BTW….There may be tons of editing mistakes, but I didn't want to take MORE time to check and correct.**

**Bella POV**

Ok….What the fuck? Seriously…What the fuck! Did that just happen? Did Edward really just leave me in a storage closet storming out of here pissed off for something that he started? The whole jealous thing started with him doing it first! Had he not done it and had I not figured it out, it wouldn't have come down to this. I only used Jacob because he started it with Jessica. Screw that. I'm not going to go following him and kiss his ass for something that he did wrong first. I'm I sorry for it? No. I'm only sorry that I let my big mouth get me in trouble again. He should be the one apologizing to me for his idiotic idea. Now what do I do? The bell has rung for first period and I don't want to walk in the classroom late. Fuck!

I hopped back up on the counter and sat there swinging my legs waiting for the bell to ring. I played FallDown on my iPhone to pass the time and keep my mind off the fact that I was in a stinky closet after being abandoned like a baby at a fire station. Stupid jerk. Who takes someone to a closet anyway? It's so stupid and tacky. I'd rather have just gone to the backseat of his car, at least it was cleaner. Of course I wasn't complaining about that when he had his mouth all over me, but that was then and this is now. `

Finally the bell rang and I slowly opened the door to make sure that nobody was out there. It was all clear, so I headed to my second period and paid attention to everything the teacher was saying word for word and taking notes. Anything to keep my mind off the predicament I found myself in. Hopefully this day would go by fast so I could just go home and crawl under the covers and sleep this whole day off. After class I went to my locker like every other day. The only difference was I was throwing my stuff in there very loudly and cussing under my breath as stuff started to fall out.

"Jeez, what bit your butt? Seeing that you and my brother were both missing from biology and after that scene in the parking lot, my guess would be him. Any good news?"

"Well it's not anything new. You're brother is an asshole, but you already knew that. I told you that the first day."

"Whoa whoa whoa…..what happened between you two?" Alice asked.

I told her everything that happened from the moment I was pulled away. I left out some details since…well….who wants to hear all the gory details about their brother. I let her know all that he had said and how he just left saying he was done.

"What? That doesn't make sense! He did it first!"

"My words exactly! He's just a stupid guy and you know how they think that their feelings matter most in the world. It's not fair right?"

"Nope, totally not fair, so where is this asshole brother of mine?"

"Hell if I know. When he slammed the door, I didn't exactly run after him." I shrugged.

"Well let's go see if his car is in the parking lot before we head to lunch."

"Ugh…Fine, but you want to know, not me. I can care less." Keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll eventually believe it.

"Of course, I just want to see if the jerk left me at school with no ride home."

"Shit! That's right! I was planning on asking him for a ride home today as part of my brilliant plan. I can't get on Jake's bike again. It was pure luck that I got on it the first time." I frowned. We walked to the parking lot and looked to see if Edward's car was parked in the spot it had been this morning. It wasn't. He must have left school, lucky bastard. I was stuck here without my car.

"Well there's our answer." Alice turned around and started walking back in the school with her arms folded across her chest. "What the hell did he expect, for me to ride that magical dog from that movie Never Ending Story?"

"Falkor."

"What?" Alice asked in annoyance.

"Falkor, that's his name, and he's not a magical dog he's a dragon." I said.

"Well aren't you just the regular everyday Atreyu?"

"What? I know my movies! Don't be jealous, you can be Auryn, my guide." We both laughed. It was something that I needed at the moment.

"Well anyway, we can ask Emmett for a ride home. I'm sure he won't mind."

"No that's alright. I really don't feel like being here today, so I'm just going to call my dad and have him pick me up. I'll play sick."

We went into the bathroom so that I could use my cell phone to call Charlie. When he picked up, I put on my best fake I'm in pain sick voice. Of course he bought it. After hanging up I decided I might as well go on about the day as normal till Charlie got to the school to pick me up. He said he was going to be awhile since he was working on some paper work, but would be here as soon as he could. Alice and I walked to the cafeteria. I wasn't all that hungry, so I just picked up an apple and went to sit and sulk with the others at the table.

"Well did it work?" Jacob asked.

"Hell no! He got mad when I told him about the jealousy plan."

"You actually told him about it? Why would you do that? That's just stupid."

"Well Jacob, it's nice to start a relationship by being honest." I crossed my arms.

"You were in the heat of the moment and blurted it out didn't you." He smirked.

"Yes, now leave me alone." Damn I was stupid to tell him. I should have just kept it to myself or told him only about me knowing about his plan all along. I sat there for the rest of lunch quietly listening to the others talk. I couldn't tell you what they were actually talking about since I was still lost in my own head.

In a way, I was kind of relieved that Edward wasn't here. It would have made the situation ten times more awkward. Instead of getting pity stares from Alice, I'd also be getting death glares. After the bell rang, I walked to third period like usual with Jasper. I'm sure he sensed I didn't want to talk, so he just walked with me. As I suspected, there was a note waiting for me saying to go to the attendance office. Thank you Charlie. The ride home was silent until Charlie was wrong. I said the first thing that came to mind that would make him not ask anything further.

"I'm having really bad period cramp. My uterus feels like it's gonna explode or something."

"O-o-ok." He stuttered as his cheeks turned pink and stared out of the windshield without giving me a look. That's where I got that damn blush from.

Charlie dropped me off at home without another word. Let me note that period talk always goes good with dads. I went ahead and cooked dinner for Charlie so that all he had to do when getting home was warm it up. I wasn't planning on coming down at all tonight and didn't want to be bothered. I went up stairs and put in my iPod ear buds. I automatically went to one of my favorite bands that I listened to when I was having days like this. As the Pixies played, I laid in bed letting my mind be free of all the drama that happened today.

Of course, it was working till _Where is my Mind _came on, then I started to think again. Seriously, where the hell is my mind? It has been all over the place since meeting Edward. This was the exact reason why I didn't want to get in another relationship. Relationships drive you fucking crazy! Sad thing is, we weren't even in a full blown relationship yet. Maybe for like the 5 min when we were in that closet and look how great that turned out. Imagine the chaos we would cause. Even knowing all that, it didn't out weight how much I liked the way Edward made me feel. It made all the craziness worth it.

Damn it! I'm acting emo! I changed the song and at some point fell asleep as I laid there with a blank mind yet again.

**Edwards POV**

How did I get myself in this situation? How did I get from being Edward Cullen, guy who didn't give a fuck about stupid relationships, to Edward Cullen who is a pussy laying in bed listening to The Smiths….AGAIN! Fucking Bella…..that's how I got myself into this situation. Her ass turned me upside down and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna pass the fuck out from the blood rushing to my head.

I was pissed when I got out of that storage closet. There was no way in hell I was going to make it through a full day of school without taking my anger out on some innocent person. Jessica learned that the hard way proving my point. She saw me on my way to my car and grabbed me by my arm asking me if I wanted company where ever I was going. I yelled at her to not fucking touch me. In fact, not to ever talk to me again and to answer her question, no I didn't want her company because I didn't know where the fuck she had been, but telling from that blister on her lip, it wasn't anyplace good. I did feel kind of bad for it now seeing that I made her cry, and also like a fucking little bitch going off on a girl making her cry in front of a crowd. All I had to do was throw one little foot stomp in my rant to make me a drama queen. Who knows, maybe it was just a fever blister, but I sure as hell wasn't willing to find out. I did mean everything I said, but I could have told her in a nicer way, not in my moody fuck the world way. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, so it's not really all my fault. I know Jessica didn't ask to be in my little jealousy plot, she was just the first person that I saw who caught my attention. There was nothing special about her; it really could have been any girl, even that chick that wore a back brace from trying to play football with the guys. At least she would have been tough enough to take me spewing hate from my mouth at her. I mean come on, anyone who could take a hit from a 200 pound guy, could take a little word abuse.

Oh well, what's done is done. I wonder how she knew my plan anyway. I needed to just get over all this, but thinking about Bella using steroid king to get me jealous just made me mad all over again. I wonder how she knew my plan anyway? Was I that obvious?

But Fuck, why does this shit make me mad? She used Jacob to make be jealous only after finding out I was using Jessica for the same reason. She went with that plan instead of just coming up to me and getting all pissy the way I did. Hell, she could have just decided not to talk to me ever again after my little stunt, but here I am moping on my bed being mad at the wrong person. The person I should be mad at is myself. I put us in this position that we are in now. Fuck, I put us in a position that could possibly have her not trust me ever after all that she has been through.

With that thought, I jumped out of the bed and out of my bedroom door.

"ALICE!" I yelled running down to the second floor.

Her bedroom door popped open, "What do you want jerk?"

"I need a favor!"

"Oh, kinda like the favor I had to ask Emmett to drop me off at home after school since you had a bitch fit and left me stranded?"

"Shit, Sorry about that, but this isn't about you right now. It's about Bella. I know I fucked up, and I have to apologize."

"Ok, so go see her…..you have a car smart one."

"I know that, but I don't want to risk her dad seeing my car, or someone calling in a suspicious car parked across their house. Just drop me off, and I'll figure out a way to get back. I'll call Emmett or Jasper. I'll run back if I have to."

"Ok ok, don't be so over dramatic. I'll drop you off then call me when you are ready. I'll go back to pick you up."

I pulled Alice into a hug surprising her and myself, "I owe you one!"

"Pffft, please. You owe more then one!"

We headed to my car and drove toward Bella's house. Alice turned off the headlights and parked a ways off from the actual house.

"Alright, so which is her room again?"

"It's the one around back with the big tree right out side of it."

I got out of the car and walked the rest of the way. I tried to walk as quiet as I could toward the back. The living room light was still on. I also noticed Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway, so I know he was home. I hoped that she was actually in her room. I was not about to look through that window and chance being faced with a shot gun from her dad. Once I made is to the back of the house with no bullet holes in me, I spotted the tree and the window. Fuck that was high. Do I throw rocks at her window? What if I break it? I may be giving my strength a little too much credit, but I didn't want to test it. I just wanted to get up there. The only option I had left was to climb. Hopefully I wouldn't fall and break my neck. That wouldn't be good. I like my head right where it was at, safely above my shoulders thank you very much.

I took in a deep breath, "Well here goes nothing." I said to myself. I pulled myself up maneuvering around branches and getting smacked in the face by once I would push aside. I finally made my way to the branch that was closet to her window. I held on to the one above me and started slowly making my way closer to her window. I gave a little hop on the branch every couple of inches to make sure it would hold me. Once I got close enough to her window to touch, I looked inside. I could see her lying on her left side facing the window. I could tell she was asleep. I was starting to feel bad about waking her? Maybe I should just go.

No screw that…..I didn't just risk my life climbing up this bitch to give up now. I reached my hand over toward the window and tapped on it lightly……….nothing. I tapped a little louder………..What the hell? How heavy of a sleeper was she?

From the outside, I could tell that the window was unlocked. I reached over and slowly lifted the window to open it. Once open, I swung my leg over and pulled the rest of my body in as quietly as I could. It was a relief being inside with my feet on an actual floor and not on a branch that who knows could have broken just to be an asshole. I took a deep breath and walked over lightly toward the edge of Bella's bed. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Her hair was splayed across the pillow and she was curled up sleeping on her side with one arm tucked under her head and the other hand nestled between her knees. I don't know why I had the urge to do it, but I leaned in closer just to smell her. The nook of her neck was calling me. As I inhaled and retreated with a smile on my face I suddenly felt pain rather than pleasure in my nose.

"What the fuck!"

"Edward?" Bella asked surprisingly.

I held my nose in my hands and pulled them back to make sure I wasn't bleeding. "Yeah it's me! Fuck! That hurt!" I whispered yelled. I might have been in pain, but I was smart enough not to get any louder and risk getting pain from a bullet.

"Good! That'll teach you to not sneak in girl's rooms and sniff them like some perv." She was now sitting up in her bed with her arms crossed.

"Well I didn't think that would have woke you up being I was tapping on your damn window and you couldn't hear it. You were like a bear hibernating. I'm surprised you were snoring. Do you have snacks tucked under your pillow?"

"Whatever….Is that what it was? Did you catch a scent of a burger and busted in here Burger Burglar?"

"No it was you god damn neck all exposed like that. I couldn't resist." I admitted.

She stayed quiet for a second, shockingly, then let out a small sigh, "What do you want Edward? Did you come to yell at me some more?"

I slowly walked back over to her with my hands raised and pointed to the open spot beside her on the bed. She slightly nodded and moved over a bit. I sat down next to her, "No that's not why. I came here to tell you that I'm an asshole….."

"Duh, I figured that out from the first day I met you."

"Would you let me finish?" She grinned a bit. "Once again, I came here to tell you that I'm an asshole FOR the way that I reacted today. You just hit me with that all at once, and I guess my asshole instincts took over. I didn't think that what you did was exactly what I had been doing also. You should be yelling at me."

"I should be……but I don't want to." She grabbed my hand. "I just want to be over it and forget that both of us played that dirty card. We can look back on it later and laugh. How about that?"

I was relieved to be hearing those words from her. "That would be fucking great. I want nothing more to just start over and forget that we both are idiots who wasted time on other people when we could have been spending it together. Who knows, by now I could have given that window a workout."

"Ok now, you are giving yourself a little too much credit. Who's to say I would have let you come into my window?"

"Come in your window? Is that what you kids are calling it these days?"

"Perv!" We both laughed until we heard the pound of footsteps coming up the stairs toward Bella's room.

Fuck, I'm dead………..

**ENDING A/N- OK ok ok….I know it's been a lonnnng time for an update and not a good long. I just didn't have motivation to write. I lost my writing mojo. :-( I've been focused on my pregnancy which seems to occupy my mind most of the time. I had a bad case of pregnancy brain. BUT I have now found my grove and gotten some motivation and have gathered some funny material that I can't wait to share with you guys in the coming chapters. You guys got to keep on me about updating, otherwise, my motivation is gone……….For those of you still reading, thanks for keeping up with the story and I hope I didn't lose readers due to my laziness.**


	20. Chapter 20

Authors Note: I Know I'm sorry soooorry sooorrryy! This is just a stupid fucking authors note which I hate getting on stories that I read myself….and here I am being a hypocrite and doing on also. So here's the deal….I had my baby girl a month ago. My time is free and busy both at the same time…weird I know, but if you're a mom, you know what I'm talking about.

I have not forgotten about this story. It opens the door in my head each week and says "WTF you still haven't updated a new chapter? Lazy bitch!" Then it slams the door and keeps tapping on the walls to annoy me and let me know it's still there. I'm not too sure if anyone still remembers this story of even wants to see it completed. Soooo, if you want me to finish it, give me a kick in the ass by leaving a review/message to keep on going. If I don't get replies I'm gonna assume that ya'll are just over it so I won't waste my time. Until then, Peace Out Homies! 3


	21. Chapter 21

**Another Dreaded Authors Note: **Ok so here is another dreaded author's note. I think it's safe to say that I officially fell off on this story. Sad but true. Who knew taking care of a little person would be so hard. She actually requires my attention once home from work! Haha

So I'm at a battle with myself. Every so often I get an alert that someone has added this story to their alerts or to their favorites and it makes me feel so damn guilty. I'm thinking I want to continue this story. I'm sure I can find at least an hour out of my day to write then be able to upload a chapter a week.

Since I've been such a HORRIBLE author, I want to be able to let you guys suggest something you would want to see in the story and I'll try to fit it in somewhere. Otherwise, you can just sit back and enjoy whatever corny ideas come into my head. You're choice. Those of you who still remember this story and would like to see more of it say AIY! Others who have this story on their alerts and are like "ehhh, I'm so over you." Then say NAY and I will go cry my eyes out in a corner.


End file.
